Singing softly to me
by 35Rhums
Summary: Santana López, es una cantante que ha logrado el éxito debido a su corazón roto. Cuando conoce a una joven Fan, todo cambia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, le pertenece a RIB y a FOX. Yadda yadda yadda.**

**A/N: Hola otra vez, se me ocurrió esta idea extraña, espero que les guste. Obviamente Brittana. Saludos, Nati.**

**A/N2: El título es de la canción "Sing", de Kings of convenience. **

Singing softly to me.

Dicen que la mayoría de los músicos que triunfan en el mundo, son los que han sabido representar las emociones más profundas en sus canciones, lo que te hacen pensar, los que al escuchar la letra de una de sus canciones, hacen que te sientas identificado. Es como si, el cantante supiera exactamente lo que tú sientes.

Y esta es la historia de una cantante, que ya está cansada de tener tan mala suerte, cansada de ver como triunfa en la música debido a su corazón roto… Lo más doloroso de todo, es que aún no encuentra a nadie que alivie ese dolor.

Santana López, es una gran cantante, sus canciones y álbumes ya han logrado varios discos de Platino y de Oro, alrededor de todo el orbe. Sin embargo, el triunfo y la aceptación, no son suficientes para detener este sentimiento que crece y crece dentro de ella. La extraña, cada segundo que pasa, piensa en todo lo que salió mal… el único problema es que no logra identificar, cuál fue el momento preciso en que todo cambió.

**Flashback.**

-_Santana, esto ya no está bien…-_ dijo la joven rubia, unos cuantos metros delante de ella. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin mirarla.

-_Quinn…-_ dijo tratando de alcanzar su mano.

_-Lo lamento, es sólo que ya no siento lo mismo que sentí alguna vez por ti.-_ dijo con tristeza. Fue en ese preciso instante en que su corazón se rompió en pedazos. Fue en ese instante en que comprendió que esto no podía doler más, muchas veces había salido herida, muchas veces la habían engañado… pero cuando notas que el amor se ha agotado de pronto y realmente no sabes que es lo que has hecho mal, duele mucho más…

-_Quinn, que he hecho…-_ dijo sollozando.

-_No has hecho nada, San-_ dijo tomando su mano.-_ Eres una persona especial, eres buena y amorosa… es sólo que mi corazón ya no late como antes, no late por ti…_

_-Hay alguien más?-_ dijo de pronto, con molestia.

-_No, no hay nadie más. Pero… cada vez que te beso, no siento ese cosquilleo en mi estómago, no siento ese nerviosismo…-_ las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la joven morena.-_ No llores San, por favor.-_ dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-_Esto es definitivo? Te marcharás?-_ preguntó aún abrazada de su novia.

-_Me marcho San… Debo hacerlo, pero no es por ti, tú siempre has sido perfecta… pero siento que hay algo que necesito buscar… ya no sé quien soy, no sé que debo hacer con mi vida._

_-Tú eres mi vida Quinn.-_ dijo con tristeza, mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraban con lástima.-_ Quisiera que arregláramos esto juntas, quisiera ayudarte a encontrarte, a encontrarnos._

_-Ya encontrarás a alguien, que te ame igual como yo lo hice… Te lo mereces.-_ dijo besando la frente de su novia.-_ Te mereces todo lo que yo no te pude dar…_

_-Por favor…-_ dijo llorando. Quinn, peinó el cabello despeinado de su novia, y con ternura, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Hasta siempre San…-_ dijo marchándose sin mirar atrás.

**Fin Flashback.**

Sentada como siempre en ese típico bar de Liverpool, viendo un vaso lleno de whisky y con pequeños hielos flotando, se encontraba Santana. Desde el día en que terminó con su novia, ya hace varios meses, el beber se había hecho una rutina. Era su forma de ahogar el dolor que sentía siempre, pero cada vez que aparecía en un bar, no tardaban en llegar sus agentes o publicistas, que la escoltaban de vuelta a su hotel. Detestaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, era algo que no podía soportar.

-_Santana.-_ oyó de pronto, una joven de su misma edad la miraba con molestia.-_ Qué haces aquí, sabes que debes estar en el hotel._

_-Lo sé… es sólo que necesitaba salir de allí.-_ dijo aún observando el vaso.

-_Debemos volver al hotel, mañana harás firma de autógrafos._

_-Lo sé Rach… Es sólo…-_ dijo sin encontrar palabras.

-_Ven, vámonos.-_ dijo Rachel tomando su mano y pagando al cantinero.-_ Guarda el cambio._

Rachel era una chica muy interesante, durante todos estos años, había sido una gran compañera para Santana. Era más que su amiga, era casi su hermana. Desde el día en que ambas chicas se conocieron, descubrieron que la música era algo que las hacía sentir felices. Rachel era una chica muy talentosa, pero a diferencia de Santana, nunca tuvo el coraje para emprender una carrera como cantante. Santana durante mucho tiempo trató que Rachel superara su miedo, pero la pequeña morena, nunca quiso intentarlo, sin embargo al ver como su amiga tenía la posibilidad de triunfar, la acompañó.

-_Santana…-_ dijo Rachel, quien fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-_Qué sucede Rach?-_ dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-_Es por ella?-_ sólo esa simple pregunta, y Santana sintió que todo se venía abajo una vez más. Rachel comprendió de inmediato y su mano tomó tímidamente la de su mejor amiga.-_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Sanny. Debes dejarla ir._

_-No puedo Rach… todo me recuerda a ella, absolutamente todo… Cada vez que canto, sé que es sobre ella…_

_-Lo sé… pero quiero que te sientas mejor San, quiero que vuelvas a ser esa chica que tanto amo.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Rachel.

-_Lo intentaré…-_ dijo Santana.-_ Pero, tendrás que ayudarme._

_-En qué?_

_-Quiero que me cocines hoy, sabes que tus galletas siempre me suben el ánimo.-_ dijo riendo.

-_Trato hecho.-_ dijo Rachel abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-_Te quiero Rach._

_-Y yo a ti San._

…

Al día siguiente, Santana despertó debido a la odiosa alarma de Rachel, la pequeña morena siempre se levantaba antes para arreglar su horario, cosa que Santana odiaba, detestaba ver como su amiga actuaba como su empleada o algo así, sin embargo a Rachel le encantaba.

-_Buenos días.-_ dijo Santana aún en pijama.

-_Buenos dí… Santana, aún no te levantas!-_ dijo Rachel con evidente desesperación.-_ La limosina pasará por nosotras a las 10, ve a tu habitación y te cambias ahora.-_ gritó. Santana sólo pudo reír al escuchar a su amiga.-_ Es enserio! _

_-Muy bien, iré de inmediato Berry.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Y te quiero ver con tu mejor sonrisa, cuando vuelvas López!-_ Santana sólo levantó su pulgar y se marchó. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió para encontrarse con Rachel otra vez.

-_Listo…-_ dijo casi sin ánimo.

-_Muy bien, muy bien… la limosina ya nos está esperando.-_ dijo Rachel, tomando su cartera y empujando a Santana para que saliera de la habitación.

No tardaron en llegar al lobby, cuando notaron, a las afueras del hotel, una multitud que esperaba a Santana, en cuanto la joven morena salió, los gritos aumentaron, los flashes de las cámaras la cegaron, pero sonrió y saludó a toda la gente que ahí se encontraba. Amaba a sus fans, en cierta parte, la ayudaban a entender que no era la única persona que alguna vez sufrió o sufre por amor. Al fin y al cabo eran ellos los que compraban sus discos y los que se identificaban con sus canciones, lo menos que podía hacer era ser amable.

Rachel ya en la limosina, se asomó y la llamó para que se subiera.

-_Santana sube a la maldita limosina.-_ dijo riendo.

-_Espera un segundo, sólo quiero que sepan que los quiero.-_ dijo sonriendo, mientras les lanzaba unos besos a todos. Los gritos aumentaron y su corazón se alegró al ver como algo tan simple, hacía que todos estuvieran más felices.

En cuanto la limosina llegó a la disquera, donde estaría firmando algunas cosas para sus fans, Santana notó como la fila de personas era de bastantes metros, y trató de imaginar desde que hora podrían haber estado ahí. Miles de pancartas, caras sonrientes, canciones y poleras con su rostro era lo único que podía ver.

Rachel se bajó de la limosina y Santana la siguió, la joven morena entró a la disquera y esperó que Rachel le dijera lo que debía hacer.

-_Muy bien San… Esto será así, les sonríes, la foto, el autógrafo y el adiós.-_ dijo Rachel mirando su horario.-_ No más de 1 minuto por persona._

_-Un minuto?-_ dijo Santana.-_ Rach, tal vez lleven horas esperando!_

_-Lo lamento, pero si es más tiempo, el horario se arruinará._

_-4 minutos?_

_-Estás loca! 1 minuto y medio._

_-3 minutos.-_ negoció Santana.

-_2 y es mi última oferta.-_ dijo la pequeña morena.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo aún un poco molesta.

-_Ahora siéntate aquí y disfruta a tus fans.-_ dijo Rachel dejando bajo una mesa plumones y fotos de Santana.

Ansiosa, Santana espero que los fans comenzaran a entrar, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder, ya que en cosa de segundos, la sala en donde se encontraba, estaba llena de jóvenes, y algunos no tan jóvenes.

Risas y palabras de afecto era lo único que recibía la joven cantante, chicas que le decían lo hermosa que era y chicos que le preguntaban si se quería casar con ellos. De pronto, alguien llamó la atención de Santana. Una chica de cabello rubio, alta y esbelta, sin embargo, Santana sólo podía verle la espalda; por un segundo creyó que podía ser Quinn, pero en cuanto la chica se volteó, todo cambió.

-_Te amo.-_ gritó una niña frente a ella. Cosa que la hizo volver a la realidad.

-_Y yo a ti.-_ respondió con una sonrisa. La chica le acercó el disco.-_ Cómo te llamas?_

_-Jane.-_ dijo la joven, emocionada.

-_Muy bien Jane.-_ dijo tomando el plumón.-_ Con mucho amor para Jane, de Santana.-_ dijo mientras escribía.

-_Muchas gracias, Santana… te adoro!-_ dijo mientras le tomaba una fotografía.

-_Siguiente.-_ gritó un hombre, y la chica tuvo que irse.

-_Adiós Jane.-_ dijo Santana.

Cuando Santana miró quién era la persona que seguía, notó que era la chica que había estado mirando, una sonrisa salió de su rostro al ver lo hermosa que era la joven.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Santana.-_Cómo te llamas, amiga?_

-_Hola, bueno estoy aquí por mi hermana, ella está en el hospital y me pidió que viniera…-_ dijo con una mueca de molestia.

-_Muy bien.-_ dijo Santana un poco decepcionada.-_ Cómo se llama ella?_

_-Su nombre es Nicole._

_-Nicole…-_ repitió Santana. La chica le acercó el cd para que Santana pudiera firmarlo.-_ Bueno, Nicole tiene una muy linda hermana…-_ dijo mirándola.

-_Brittany…-_ dijo de pronto.

-_Perdón?_

_-Me llamo Brittany.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Mucho gusto Brittany.-_ dijo Santana estirando su mano para estrechar la de Brittany. La joven rubia sonrió y estrechó la mano de la joven morena. Cuando la mano de Santana tocó la de Brittany, la joven latina sintió que algo en esa chica era más que especial, su corazón latió fuertemente y casi hipnotizada, Santana se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules.

-_Siguiente.-_ volvió a escuchar Santana, quien de inmediato soltó la mano de la chica.

-_Peter, espera un segundo.-_ dijo preocupada de que la chica se fuera.-_ Brittany, tu hermana está muy grave?_

_-No, hoy la dan de alta.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Les gustaría ir a mi concierto, la próxima semana?-_ dijo con timidez.

-_Es enserio? Mi hermana se va a morir cuando se entere._

_-Tomaré eso como un sí.-_ dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Santana llamó a Rachel, quien apareció de inmediato.-_ Rach, me gustaría que le dieras unas entradas a Brittany._

_-Está bien. Ehm… Sígueme por favor.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Rachel.

-_Adiós Brittany._

_-Adiós, muchísimas gracias.-_ dijo Brittany mientras seguía a Rachel.

…

Ya en el hotel, Santana se sentó en el sillón, bastante exhausta; Rachel rápidamente se sentó junto a ella.

-_Este día si que fue agotador.-_ dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

-_Lo sé, gracias por todo.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Ya te he dicho que no debes agradecerme, San._

_-No puedo evitarlo, sin ti… nada saldría bien, además eres mi mejor amiga Rach._

_-Y tú la mía San.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Rachel.-_Cambiando de tema… _

_-Sí?_

_-Quién era esa chica a la que le regalaste entradas?_

_-Brittany?_

_-Sí, por qué le diste entradas?_

_-No lo sé… quiero decir… su hermana… estaba en el hospital y yo pensé… no lo sé Rach…_

_-Santana López… no me mientas, qué sucedió en esa habitación?_

_-No sucedió nada.-_ dijo con una sonrisa, al recordar el simple roce de su mano con el de Brittany.

-_Santana! No me digas que..._

_-Rachel por favor, hablé con ella 2 minutos.-_ dijo poniendo énfasis en "2 minutos"

-_Entonces por qué tienes esa cara, cómo de embobada?_

_-No sé a que te refieres.-_dijo tratando de parecer ofendida.

-_Dime la verdad San…_

_-Está bien… sentí algo… cómo con Quinn._

_-Con esa chica?-_preguntó Rachel.

-_Sí, con Brittany, pero bueno… sé que no podrá pasar nada, sé que nunca más la veré.-_ dijo resignada.

-_Bueno bueno… mañana nos vamos a Manchester y harás el primer concierto, luego iremos a Londres y volveremos la próxima semana a Liverpool.-_ dijo sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que Santana había dicho.

_-Está bien, Rachel… mejor iré a dormir.-_ dijo levantándose lentamente.

-_Descansa.-_ dijo la pequeña morena.

-_Tú también descansa.-_ dijo Santana dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Manchester, sólo quedaba a unos 50 kilómetros de Liverpool, y una vez más, y como siempre, lo primero que hicieron al llegar, fue registrarse en el hotel, cosa que Rachel siempre se encargaba. Santana miraba detenidamente el nuevo hotel, aunque para sus adentros, lo encontraba igual que todos.

De pronto, un hombre de unos 25 años, quien era el productor de toda la carrera artística de Santana, la llamó.

-_San… Ven aquí.-_ dijo el hombre. Santana rápidamente se acercó.

-_Qué sucede Thomas.-_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

-_Hoy, después del concierto, haremos una fiesta. He reservado las mejores salas VIP de un club que no queda muy lejos de acá…_

_-Me parece estupendo, sin embargo… ehm, tú sabes que no me agrada bailar._

_-Claro que lo sé mi querida Santana, pero piénsalo… podrás tomar unos tragos, conocer gente nueva de esta industria…_

_-No cerrarán el lugar cierto?-_ preguntó la joven morena.

-_Diré que no lo hagan si tú quieres._

_-Está bien. Entonces, una fiesta será…-_dijo la chica luego de ver como Rachel ya había terminado de registrarse.-_ Nos vemos Thomas.-_ dijo Santana, marchándose rápidamente donde estaba su amiga.

-_No puedo creer que no hayan tomado en cuenta las peticiones que les hicimos, detesto cuando pasa eso, siempre tengo que dejar un reclamo o algo así…-_ discutía consigo misma Rachel.

-_Hey Rach, qué pasó ahora?_

_-Les dije queríamos agua natural con toques de limón, no con toques de naranja!_

_-Rachel, son detalles… además no es gran cosa el agua. Puedo tomar hasta de la llave._

_-Santana, cuando será el día en que te comportes como una diva?-_ rió su amiga.

-_Sabes que no lo haré… sé lo que no es ser nadie, sé lo difícil que es trabajar para otros… Prefiero ser amable. _

_-Lo sé.-_ dijo Rachel abrazando fuertemente a Santana.-_ Muy bien, muy bien, la prueba de sonido es a las 4, Santana._

_-Está bien, está bien… estaré en mi habitación… que por cierto…_

_-261_

_-Gracias Rach._

….

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y el concierto fue todo un éxito, bueno al menos así se sentía Santana, lo que más le gustaba a la joven cantante era cuando guardaba silencio y podía escuchar esas miles de voces cantando. Su piel se erizaba y sus ojos algunas veces se llenan de lágrimas.

Pero ahora tenía una fiesta a la cual asistir, quería divertirse, sin embargo hace muchos años que no lo hacía, ya que era sólo con Quinn con quien le gustaba bailar y salir a divertirse. Lo único bueno de la fiesta, es que podría tener una excusa para beber…

-_Rachel, apresúrate…-_ gritó desde el baño Santana.

-_Es que… sabes que no me agradan estas cosas…_

_-Sólo es una fiesta._

_-Pero… yo no bailo, no bebo… no entiendo por qué tengo que ir._

_-Por que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero junto a mi, quedó claro?-_ dijo riendo.

-_Claro, claro…_

Ambas chicas llegaron rápidamente al lobby, en donde se encontraron con Thomas y con otros dos amigos del chico. Se subieron rápidamente a la limosina, y en cosa de segundos llegaron a la disco. Santana vestía un entallado vestido negro, que hacía resaltar su hermosa figura, mientras que Rachel tenía un vestido rojo, no tan provocador como el de su amiga.

En cuanto Santana descendió del auto, nuevamente fue atacada por los flashes de las cámaras, pero esta vez no eran fans, si no que paparazzis. Pero esto no le importó a la joven morena, sonrió y entró rápidamente al club.

El dueño del local les dio la bienvenida y los guió al sector VIP. Era un lugar espacioso, que quedaba sobre la pista de baile. Santana se sentó de inmediato y Rachel con temor se sentó junto a ella sin pensarlo.

-_Rachel, no estamos aquí para pasarlo mal, por favor cambia esa cara de terror._

_-Santana, ya te lo he dicho! No me gustan estas cosas…_

_-Okey, okey… mira te tomarás algo y luego, si quieres podemos ir a bailar o algo así… _

_-San…-_ dijo un poco molesta, como lo hace un niño pequeño.

-_Es mi última palabra._

_-Pero no alcohol!_

_-Entonces que tiene de divertido, Rach.-_ Santana dijo con una sonrisa malévola. De pronto se acercó un camarero que les preguntó que deseaban tomar.-_ Danos Sex in the Beach._

_-Santana…_

_-Tranquila, sólo un trago. Que sean dos, y tráenos también dos tequilas Sunrise.-_ el muchacho asintió de inmediato y se marchó.

-_ Ni se te ocurra que me tomaré esos dos tragos…-_ dijo Rachel con temor.

-_Anda, lo pasaremos bien.-_ dijo Santana con alegría.

Todos lo que se encontraban allí, conversaban felizmente, reían y bebían. El camarero volvió con los tragos que Santana había pedido y la morena rápidamente sonrió.

-_Muy bien Rach…-_ dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-_San… no quiero…_

_-No pasará nada, es sólo un trago Rach…_

_-Está bien… pero sólo uno._

_-Claro, claro.-_ dijo Santana mientras le acercaba el primer trago.-_ Este es más suave, así que partiremos con este.-_ dijo acercándole el tequila, Rachel observó con cuidado. Santana sonrió y chocó su vaso con el de su amiga.-_ Por nosotras._

_-Claro, lo que tú digas…-_ dijo Rachel tomando su primer sorbo. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro, pero siguió bebiendo.

Ya había pasado una hora, y varios vasos estaban vacíos sobre la mesa de ambas chicas. Rachel se encontraba evidentemente ebria, mientras que Santana sólo se reía al ver a su amiga. De pronto Santana se levantó y observó la pista de baile. En ese instante algo llamó su atención, o más bien, alguien.

La reconoció de inmediato, ese cabello rubio, ese cuerpo esbelto y alto. No era sino la chica de las entradas, la chica de Liverpool. Rápidamente, Santana miró a Rachel y sonrió.

-_Rach, es hora de bailar!-_ le dijo al oído, debido a lo fuerte que estaba la música.

-_No me siento bien, San!-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Anda, si no pasará nada.-_dijo Santana mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña morena. Ambas chicas bajaron a la pista de baile y los ojos de Santana buscaban desesperadamente a la joven. Rachel por otro lado, tomó el descuido de Santana y se soltó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño.

De pronto, Santana la vio. La chica se encontraba en la barra, conversando con el barman, la joven morena no lo dudó ni un segundo y se le acerco. Al llegar allí, el barman la miró con sorpresa, cómo si no pudiera creer que alguien tan famoso estuviera frente a él. Santana claramente lo ignoró, ya que estaba completamente perdida en la chica que estaba a su lado.

-_Hola…-_ saludó Santana. Brittany se volteó de inmediato. ´

-_Wow, quiero decir… ehm… oh Dios!-_ dijo como cualquier fan lo hubiera hecho.

-_Hola Brittany.-_ volvió de decir Santana. El joven del bar, se sorprendió al ver que Santana supiera el nombre de esa chica. Con curiosidad miró a Brittany.

-_Hola…-_ dijo mientras su voz tiritaba por los nervios.

-_Te molesta si te acompaño?-_ preguntó la joven morena.

-_No… no… claro que no.-_ titubeó Brittany.

-_Y bien, que haces aquí, creí que vivías en Liverpool?-_ preguntó Santana con una evidente sonrisa.

-_Bueno, mi padre vive acá en Manchester.-_ dijo con nerviosismo.

_-Ya veo, y cómo está Nicole?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Está bien, se alegro al saber que bueno… ehm… que la conocí y que nos dio entradas para su concierto.-_ Brittany no podía evitar sonrojarse, sus ojos se perdían en la belleza de la joven morena, además ese vestido no dejaba mucho para la imaginación. Santana pudo notar como Brittany la observaba y sin perder tiempo, volvió a hablar.

-_Puedo invitarte un trago Brittany?-_ dijo la morena.

-_No es necesario…_

_-Insisto.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Está bien, muchas gracias.-_dijo perpleja Brittany, Santana López una hermosa cantante, le invitaba un trago en un club de Manchester… era simplemente irreal.

-_Qué deseas tomar?-_ preguntó Santana, sentándose más cerca de la chica. La verdad era, que la joven morena encontraba hermosa a Brittany, y también el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer un efecto en ella. Sin temor, Santana observaba como los labios de Brittany se movían con delicadeza.-_ Disculpa?_

_-Dije que cualquier cosa está bien…_

_-Muy bien, dos manhattans entonces.-_ dijo sonriendo Santana. El barman comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en los tragos de ambas chicas. Brittany apenas podía mirar a Santana, se sentía tan indefensa.-_ Por qué vienes aquí?_

_-Bueno… me gusta mucho bailar…-_ dijo Brittany con temor.

-_A si? Qué te gusta bailar?_

_-De todo. Y a ud, le gusta bailar?-_ dijo la rubia. La cara de Santana se desfiguró al escuchar lo que acababa de decir la joven.

-_Ud? Brittany, sólo dime Santana.-_ dijo con una sonrisa. Brittany asintió con temor.-_ En cuanto al baile… bueno hace mucho tiempo que no bailo.-_ dijo, mientras el joven del bar les entregaba sus tragos. Santana miró atentamente la copa.-_Pero da igual… bueno, a tu salud Brittany.-_ dijo mirando coquetamente a la joven rubia. Brittany se sonrojó de inmediato. Su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos… la forma en que Santana la miraba, la forma en que le hablaba o el simple hecho de que hubiera recordado su nombre, le hacía sentir cosas demasiado especiales.

Santana había acortado un poco la distancia entre ellas, pero no tanto como para poner a Brittany nerviosa. La verdad era, que la morena se moría por besar a Brittany… no sabía por qué…

-_Creo que ya debo irme.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

-_No, no, por favor no te vayas.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Realmente debo marcharme._

_-Que te pareces si bailamos… sólo una canción.-_ rogó la joven morena, mientras tomaba la mano de Brittany.

Brittany de inmediato sintió como algo hacía latir su corazón, sabía que era ridículo, ella no podía… simplemente no podía sentir estas cosas por Santana. Y si las sentía, era solamente por un amor platónico, casi de adoración.

Santana, lentamente guió a Brittany hasta el centro de la pista de baile, sus ojos marrones, miraban atentamente los ojos de la otra chica. A medida que se acercaban más al centro, la música se hacía más y más fuerte.

Brittany sentía como sus pies querían moverse casi de manera salvaje en la pista, pero temía incomodar a Santana con su entusiasmo. Santana lentamente comenzó a bailar y Brittany sintió un alivio al ver los sensuales movimientos de Santana. Al menos, ella no era la única que danzaba así. La joven cantante mantenía sus ojos cerrados, así que Brittany dejó que el ritmo la invadiera y lentamente comenzó a danzar, la rubia se movía con tanta fluidez, que parecía que el bailar le fuera tan natural como el respirar. Santana abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar admirar como Brittany se movía, sus caderas se movían junto al ritmo, y sus manos acariciaban su propio cabello.

De pronto, Santana agradeció la oscuridad, por que pudo sentir como se sonrojaba sólo por ver a la rubia. Brittany bailaba y Santana no podía imaginar nada más hermoso. Con un poco de temor, la joven morena se acercó a Brittany y acarició su brazo, la rubia sin perder el ritmo abrió sus ojos.

Una pequeña luz, iluminaba el rostro de Santana, y Brittany quedó completamente sorprendida ante la belleza de la joven morena. Sus ojos cafés brillaban cual estrellas, mientras que sus labios se veían… tan besables. De inmediato Brittany se sacó esa idea de la cabeza. Pero Santana tampoco la ayudaba mucho, ya que tímidamente, se acercó más a la rubia.

-_Debo irme.-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany.

-_Quédate conmigo…-_dijo Santana. La joven rubia, podía sentir como el alcohol empezaba a confundir su pensamiento, y al parecer, el de Santana también.-_ baila conmigo Quinn.-_ dijo la morena tomando la mano de Brittany.

Brittany al escuchar ese nombre, se sorprendió. Aunque claramente debía ser algo así, admitámoslo, que persona famosa, talentosa y bella, se fijaría en una simple chica. Tal vez Santana pudo haber jugado con ella, es decir, no tiene nada de malo, por lo menos lo disfrutó… pero comprendió que todas esas ideas que tenía en su cabeza… no eran más que simples fantasías.

-_Hasta Pronto.-_ dijo Brittany separándose rápidamente del amarre de Santana. Aunque, Brittany no logró avanzar ni un metro, cuando Santana volvió a tomar su brazo y la volteó.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, Santana podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte, sin temor aprisionó las caderas de la joven rubia. Brittany estaba confundida, en realidad no sabía que hacer, no sabía si debía seguir con esto, es decir, seguir coqueteando con Santana o decirle que ella no era la chica que buscaba…

-_Mi nombre no es Quinn.-_ dijo Brittany rápidamente. Santana se detuvo por un segundo y la miró con detención. Los ojos azules de Brittany eran completamente diferentes a los de Quinn.

-_Lo lamento Brittany.-_ dijo Santana separándose de la joven rubia.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo peinando el cabello de la joven morena.-_ Debo irme._

_-Déjame llevarte a tu casa aunque sea…_

_-No es necesario Santana._

_-Seguirás yendo a mi concierto, no es así? Volveré a verte?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Claro.-_ dijo mientras se marchaba, sin poder evitar voltearse… voltearse para ver una vez más a la hermosa chica que había dejado en la pista de baile… aquella chica que era una verdadera estrella, una celebridad.

A/N: Lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y una vez más agradecer sus comentarios y que sigan la historia (: Muchos Saludos, Nati.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gracias por los comentarios (: Espero que les guste el capítulo, por que aún no sé hacia donde va la historia… Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo III

Al día siguiente muchas de las cosas que antes parecían correctas, hoy no eran más que errores. Santana recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho a esa joven fan, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan hermosa y encantadora, que hubiera matado por besarla ahí mismo. La forma en que bailaba, la forma en que hablaba y como le sonreía, no hacía más que nublar su pensamiento… pero Santana sabía que era ridículo pensar que algo podría pasar.

-_Buenos días…-_ escuchó como Rachel la saludaba. Lentamente se enderezó de su cama y notó como su mejor amiga tomaba un vaso de agua.

-_Que tal Rach?_

_-Pésimo… mi cabeza me duele demasiado!-_ se quejó la pequeña morena.

-_Pasará en un rato, sólo debes tomar agua.-_ dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-_San…-_ dijo Rachel al notar que Santana se dirigía al baño.

-_Qué ocurre?-_ dijo rápidamente.

-_Qué sucedió anoche… quiero decir, por qué de pronto quisiste ir a bailar… osea…_

_-Okay okay… Rachel, entiendo tu pregunta.-_ dijo mientras sentía que su piel se erizaba ante el recuerdo de Brittany.

-_Y bien?-_ insistió Rachel.

-_Ayer la vi…_

_-A Quinn?-_ dijo con preocupación Rachel. De pronto todo se volvió más doloroso, el recuerdo de Quinn inundó su memoria, la forma en que su novia solía mirarla, besarla e incluso bailarle.

-_No… Brittany._

_-Quién?_

_-Brittany.-_ dijo con tono de molestia, pero al ver que su amiga realmente no recordaba trató una vez más.-_ La chica de las entradas._

_-Claro claro, cómo lo olvidé.-_ dijo con cara de complicidad.-_Y que hay con ella?_

_-A ella vi ayer._

_-A esa chica? Santana me dijiste que nada pasaba entre tú y esa fan._

_-No pasa nada Rach!-_ dijo un poco alterada.-_ Es sólo… no lo sé…_

_-Santana, cuántas veces tendrás que pasar por esto para que comprendas… _

_-Crees que no lo sé Rachel… crees que no sé que debo sospechar de las intenciones de todas las persona… _

_-Algunos sólo se interesan en el dinero y en la fama…_

_-Y nadie se interesa en mi… dime algo que no sepa Rachel…-_ dijo enfadada.-_ Crees que no lo sé…_

_-No sé por qué te enfadas conmigo, yo sólo te digo esto para que no vuelvas a salir herida…ya estoy cansada de ver como te lastiman San…-_ dijo Rachel acercándose tímidamente a Santana.- _Realmente quiero que seas feliz._

_-Lo sé… pero esta vez puede ser diferente._

_-Sólo la has visto dos veces Santana, que puede cambiar…_

_-Ella no es cómo las otras…_

_-Ni siquiera sabes si… bueno… ehm ella juega para tu equipo.-_ dijo con timidez.

-_Ya no quiero hablar más…-_ dijo molesta.

-_Es sólo qué…_

_-Adiós…-_ dijo entrando al baño y dejando a Rachel sin más que decir.

…

Luego de esa noche, Brittany volvió a la casa de su padre, con muchas cosas en su cabeza, trató de no hacer ruido, sin embargo su hermana no quedó fuera de esta escabullida. Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana y Nicole ya se encontraba despierta.

-_Britt, eres tú?-_ preguntó Nicole al sentir unos pasos en la escalera.

-_Sí, soy yo…-_ dijo muy despacio, lentamente entró a la habitación de su hermana y la saludó cariñosamente.-_ Cómo estás linda?_

_-Estoy bien, pero tú…_

_-Lo sé, me veo horrible…_

_-Anoche saliste no es así?-_ preguntó rápidamente su hermana.

-_Sí… pero no le digas a papá, sabes que detesta que vaya a bailar…-_ su hermana asintió de inmediato.-_ pero es que no puedo evitarlo… además la vi… la vi de nuevo Nic-_ dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, su hermana se asombró ante la felicidad de Brittany y la miró con curiosidad.

-_A quién?-_ preguntó Nicole.

-_A Santana… la he vuelto a ver.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa. Nicole la miró sorprendida.-_ Sabes, me ha preguntado por ti._

_-Es verdad?-_ dijo emocionadísima.

_-Claro que es verdad, me preguntó como te sentías y que dijiste cuando te conté lo de las entradas._

_-Ella es genial!-_ dijo Nicole.

-_Lo es…-_ dijo Brittany mientras se recostaba junto a Nicole.-_ Realmente lo es…-_ recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, la forma en que Santana la miraba, cómo le sonreía y la tocaba… lástima que Santana no pensara de esa forma acerca de ella.

-_Hay algo que no me estás contando.-_ dijo Nicole, ella no era nada tonta, con sus 15 años, era más inteligente que varios chicos de su edad.-_ Britt, te gusta?_

_-Qué! Si sólo la he visto dos veces…_

_-Y eso que tiene?-_ dijo Nicole mientras levantaba una ceja. Brittany se emocionó, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a contarle a Nicole todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-_Y de pronto dijo el nombre de esa chica…-_ dijo entristecida Brittany. Nicole asintió, y rápidamente prendió su computador.-_ Qué haces?_

_-Averiguo un poco acerca de Santana y de esa tal Quinn…-_ dijo rápidamente mientras escribía en Google los nombres de ambas chicas.

-_Sale algo?-_ preguntó con curiosidad Brittany.

-_Bueno… aquí dice que eran novias antes de que Santana se volviera famosa… blah blah blah… ehm, al parecer la tal Quinn terminó con Santana, no dicen por qué… Luego de eso, Santana escribió su más exitoso disco… _

_-Quién en su sano juicio terminaría con una chica tan maravillosa como ella… Quiero decir…_

_-Britt, te gusta!-_ dijo Nicole casi gritando.

-_Shhh, papá te puede oír.-_ dijo Brittany tapándole la boca a Nicole.-_ Muy bien… apaga eso, acuéstate bien mientras yo traigo tu desayuno.-_dijo Brittany levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Antes de preparar el desayuno, recogió el periódico y lo entró a la cocina. Lentamente ordenó la bandeja para Nicole y subió calmadamente las escaleras. En cuanto llegó a la habitación de su hermana, se sentó junto a ella, tomó un sorbo de jugo y abrió el periódico, rápidamente escupió al ver su fotografía en el.

-_Nicole mira esto!-_ dijo casi gritando.

-_Qué ocurre?_

_-Soy yo… qué hago yo en un periódico._

_-Cómo sabes que eres tú, con suerte se le ve la cara…_

_-Razonemos un minuto Nic.-_ dijo poniéndose de pie y mostrándole su atuendo.

-_Oh si eres tú!-_ dijo mirando las fotografías.-_ Y wow… sí que les gusta bailar…_

_-Basta! Nadie puede saber esto Nic… quemaré esta ropa si es necesario._

_-Qué tiene de malo_

-_No lo sé… no quiero complicarle las cosas… que pasará si aún quiere a esa tal Quinn…_

…

_-Santana!-_ gritó Rachel.-_ San, ven aquí!_

_-Qué sucede, Rach?-_ dijo mientras salía de su habitación.

-_Qué es esto!-_ dijo moviendo un periódico de un lado a otro.

-_No sé de que hablas.-_ dijo mirando a su amiga.-_ Dame eso.-_ dijo quitándole el diario. Se sorprendió al ver en primera plana a Brittany y ella bailando en la pista de baile.

-_Dijiste que nada pasaba entre tú y ella.-_ volvió a decir molesta.-_ Qué se supone que le digamos a la prensa ahora! _

_-No diremos nada Rachel…_

_-Crees que te dejarán en paz, mira cuentas fotos hay…-_ dijo mientras abría el periódico.-_ Qué estabas pensado… mira como la tocabas!-_ gritó Rachel.

-_No pensaba, que quieres que te diga Rachel!-_ dijo alterada Santana al ver cómo su mejor amiga perdía la cabeza.

-_No irá a tu concierto… _

_-No puedo hacerle eso a Nicole…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Quién diablos es Nicole!_

_-Es la hermana de Brittany, hace poco la operaron y…-_ de pronto el teléfono de Rachel sonó, la pequeña morena respondió velozmente.

-_Aló… lo sé, lo sé Thom… no tengo idea de donde salió esa chica… claro, claro… ahora me dice que no puedo quitarle las entradas!-_ Santana miraba sorprendida desde lejos, pero encontró más interesante mirar las fotografías. Brittany y ella, bailaban muy cerca, sus cuerpos casi unidos al de la otra, sus palabras al oído… Santana adoraba estas fotos, lástima que tal vez nunca se repetirían.-_ Está bien Thom, está bien… no diremos nada, nadie ve su rostro en las fotografías, ni nadie sabe su nombre… Lo negaremos, aunque sea completamente estúpido… está bien… ugh dile tu que a mi no me hará caso.-_ dijo Rachel, mientras le acercaba el teléfono a Santana.

-_Aló?_

_-Santana, escúchame bien.-_ habló rápidamente Thomas.-_ No te quiero ver cerca de ella. Sólo fue algo de una noche nada más… estabas ebria, sólo eso._

_-Pero Thomas…_

_-Ni una palabra más.-_ Thomas cortó de inmediato.

-_Ya lo has escuchado.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Claro, claro… _

…

Ya había pasado una semana, luego de una exitosa gira por Inglaterra, Santana volvía a Liverpool, para dar su último concierto, su último concierto en donde volvería a ver a Brittany. Si bien la prensa no había ayudado mucho a olvidarla, el deseo de volver a verla no hacía más que aumentar sus nervios. Rachel desde aquel día, no hacía más que fastidiarla con el hecho de ver a Brittany, al igual que Thomas.

-_Muy bien… Ya me comuniqué con ella.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Y bien?_ - preguntó emocionada.

-_Vendrá al concierto, pero le dije que tú no podrías verla.-_ dijo Rachel ordenando algunos papeles al otro lado de la habitación.

-_Rachel por favor, nadie sabe que es ella, además lo hago por su hermana.-_ dijo molesta Santana.

-_Entonces sólo entrará la hermana.-_ dijo aún más molesta Rachel.

-_Muy bien… ahora… ugh… adiós.-_ dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-_A las 5 prueba de sonido.-_ le gritó Rachel antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Santana detestaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer todo el tiempo, detestaba que no la dejaran tomar sus propias decisiones, y lo que más detestaba es que no la dejaran volver a ver a Brittany. No quería aceptarlo aún, pero tenía un sentimiento hacia esa chica, sabía que no la conocía lo suficiente, pero con Quinn había sido igual… Tal vez todas sus relaciones estaban destinadas a terminar así…

Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde y las puertas del estadio se habían abierto, Brittany y su hermana Nicole se encontraban afuera, esperando la llamada de Rachel. De pronto, ambas chicas vieron como la joven amiga de Santana se les acercaba.

-_Hola.-_ dijo mirando su blackberry.

-_Hola.-_ dijo emocionada Nicole. Al oír la alegría en la voz de la niña, Rachel ignoró su celular.

-_Bueno, aquí están las entradas que les prometió San… más bien son Free-pass.-_ dijo.-_ Ehm, en cuanto a ti Nicole._- dijo Rachel ignorando a Brittany.-_ Santana te quiere conocer, si gustas puedes ir de inmediato o esperar hasta el final del concierto. O ambas veces.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Rachel. Nicole asintió y Rachel llamó a un guardaespaldas para que la guiara, mientras veía como Brittany la miraba incómoda.-_Brittany, no es así?_

_-Sí, mucho gusto.-_ dijo estirando su mano, sin embargo Rachel volvió a mirar el celular.

-_Muy bien Brittany, las cosas están de esta manera. Sólo conservaron las entradas por que Santana dijo que a Nicole la habían operado, estoy en lo correcto?_

_-Sí._

_-Y también crees saber por qué estoy siendo así contigo, no es así?-_ preguntó Rachel, Brittany no dijo nada.-_ Ves el periódico, no es así?-_ Brittany asintió y de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de ocultarse.-_ He visto esto muchas veces Brittany, he visto como lastiman a mi mejor amiga… Y no quiero que vuelva a suceder…-_ dijo Rachel esta vez mirándola a los ojos.-_ No digo que no seas una buena persona, pero realmente no quiero que te acerques más a ella, quedó claro?_

_-Claro…-_ dijo la joven rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-_Me alegro que nos entendiéramos, disfruta el concierto.-_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se marchaba.

Por otra parte, Nicole era guiada por un gran hombre a una especie de remolque o algo así, el guardaespaldas tocó fuertemente la puerta y Nicole pudo escuchar la voz de Santana.

-_Bradley, adelante.-_ dijo con alegría. El hombre obedeció de inmediato y Nicole se sorprendió al ver a Santana sentada en un sillón, con una botella de agua en su mano. De inmediato Santana se levantó y se acercó a la joven rubia.-_ Hola, Nicole._

_-Ho…hola-_ dijo nerviosa.

-_Muchas gracias Brad, no es necesario que te quedes.-_ dijo Santana mientras volvía a tomar asiento. El guardaespaldas asintióy abandonó el remolque.-_ Ven Nicole, siéntate junto a mí._

_-Gracias.-_ dijo la chica.

-_Cuéntame cómo te has sentido?_

_-Mejor.-_ dijo sin poder creer que de verdad la chica se interesara por ella.

-_Brittany me contó que te había operado, al parecer todo salió bien._

_-Sí, me operaron hace 2 semanas… Todo salió bien._

_-Me alegro mucho Nic._

_-Ehm… puedo hacerle una pregunta.-_ preguntó nerviosa Nicole.

-_"Hacerle" no me digas así, soy Santana…_

_-Muy bien, Santana…-_ dijo Nicole y la joven cantante sonrió.-_ Qué piensas acerca de mi hermana?-_ Santana se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de la chica, pero sólo sonrió.

-_Me agrada mucho tu hermana… _

_-Eso lo sé… pero…_

_-Cómo que lo sabes?-_ dijo nerviosa Santana.

-_Crees que no vi las fotos._

_-Qué fotos.-_ intentó de hacer lo que Rachel le había dicho, pero al ver que Nicole levantaba una ceja, se dio cuenta lo estúpido que era.-_ Claro que sé de que fotos me hablas… _

_-Y bien?_

_-Tú ya conoces a Rachel… ella no dejará que me acerque a tu hermana… _

_-Ella no la conoce, Britt es genial, es la chica más extraordinaria que vayas a conocer jamás.-_ dijo emocionada al ver que Santana mostraba interés por su hermana.

-_Y qué se supone que deba hacer, Nic?_

_-Ella está aquí… tal vez Rachel la puso debajo de una grada o algo así.-_ rió Nicole. Santana también rió.

-_Te parece si le mando una carta contigo?-_ dijo Santana.-_ Además de decirles donde se pueden poner para que las vea…_

_-Claro.-_ dijo emocionada.-_ Pero San… puedo decirte así?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Te gusta mi hermana? O sólo fue algo de una noche…_

_-Mira Nicole… seguramente ya habrás sabido acerca de Quinn…-_ preguntó. Nicole asintió.-_ yo estaba completamente enamorada de ella… cuando Quinn se fue, me dolió demasiado, no me sentía bien, era como si no estuviera viviendo… como si mi corazón no estuviera latiendo…pero después de mucho tiempo, volví a sentir algo en mi corazón… y sólo ocurre cuando tu hermana está cerca… Supongo que significará algo, no?_

-_Supongo que sí.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Muy bien…-_ dijo sacando papel y lápiz. Comenzó a escribir y rápidamente le entregó el papel a Nicole.-_ Bueno, aquí está… _

_-Estupendo._

_-No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de esto Nic…_

_-Claro que no._

_-Ah… pónganse al lado derecho del escenario, así podré verlas aunque sea una vez.-_ dijo sonriendo Santana.

-_Claro…-_ dijo Nicole poniéndose de pie.-_ Antes de irme…-_ dijo sacando una cámara.

-_Por supuesto.-_ dijo Santana.

Brittany se encontraba cerca del escenario esperando a su hermana, cuando Nicole apareció de pronto con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sintió mucho más relajada.

-_Nic! Me alegro que volvieras… no ha sido muy divertido, sabes._

_-Para mi ha sido estupendo.-_ dijo Nicole riendo.

-_Lo sé… y bueno… ehm… cómo te fue?_

_-Genial, ella es genial, tal cuál lo habías dicho.-_dijo mientras miraba alrededor, el estadio estaba completamente lleno.-_ Britt, mejor pongámonos a este lado.-_ dijo rápidamente.

-_Aquí estoy bien._

_-Anda B, que Santana me dijo que era mejor a este lado.-_ el rostro de Brittany rápidamente se iluminó y obedeció a su hermana menor.-_ Britt…_

_-Qué ocurre ahora.-_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del escenario, mientras toda la gente se molestaba.

-_Hablamos sobre ti…-_ dijo Nicole. Brittany se detuvo de golpe y se volteó para ver a su hermana.

-_Qué quieres decir… ella… ehm…_

_-Te envía esto.-_ dijo entregándole una carta.

-_Qué es esto?_

_-Supongo que una carta o algo así… yo que sé-_ dijo Nicole levantando una ceja. Brittany con cuidado tomó el sobre y lo abrió rápidamente. Se sorprendió al ver lo sencilla que era.-_Y bien… que esperas, léela._

_-Brittany, lo pasé muy bien esa noche, gracias por bailar conmigo y por el café…-_ Brittany se sorprendió al leer café.-_ Qué café, yo no he tomado ningún café con ella… tal vez me esté confundiendo otra vez…_

_-Sigue leyendo.-_ dijo Nicole al notar que la carta continuaba al reverso de esta.

_-… y por el café… que espero que aceptes mañana, a las 11, en la esquina de 5th Avenue con West Street._

_-Es una cita B!-_ dijo Nicole sorprendida.

-_Claro que no…_

_-Sí lo es, y deberás ir Britt… no puedes negar que quieres volver a verla._

_-Quiero… pero cómo lo haremos para que nadie se entere… no es que me importe pero…_

_-Tal vez ya lo tiene todo planeado, tú sólo debes ir Britt._

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y los gritos se volvieron más y más fuertes, Brittany y Nicole con esfuerzo sobre humano lograron llegar al otro extremo. Santana salió al escenario con su guitarra, se veía hermosa, pensó Brittany al verla. La joven cantante saludó y miró a la multitud que la esperaba, llena de fe miró a la izquierda del escenario, esperando que Brittany estuviera ahí.

En cuanto la vio, sus ojos parecieron brillar, ambas chicas cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron, y así fue como Santana cantó casi todo el tiempo hacia el lado izquierdo del estadio o al menos eso creyeron todos.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola, gracias por los amorosos comentarios, además de las sugerencias y críticas. Estuve leyendo el capítulo otra vez y lo de los puntos suspensivos, es completamente cierto hahahaha, supongo que soy un poco obsesiva con ellos. Trataré de no usarlos tanto. Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo. Muchos saludos.

**Capítulo IV**

Brittany apenas pudo dormir, la idea de ver a Santana, la mantuvo la mayoría de la noche soñando despierta. El pensar que le diría y cómo se lo diría, Santana no era una chica cualquiera, Santana era una celebridad y no sólo eso inundaba su mente, si no que Brittany comenzaba a sentir algunas, comenzaba a sentir cosa acerca de una chica.

La verdad es que Brittany nunca pensó que podría enamorarse de una chica, y tampoco decía que estaba enamorada, pero la forma en que la morena la hacía sentir, era algo que muy pocas personas habían logrado. Era extraño, debido a que Brittany nunca había sentido estas cosas por otra chica…

Lentamente se levantó de su cama, se duchó y se vistió lo más bonita que podía. Lo quisiera admitir o no, quería causar una buena impresión. Luego de eso bajó a tomar desayuno, que prácticamente fue un intento fallido, el nerviosismo de ver que la hora se acercaba, le cerraba la boca, y no la dejaba probar ni siquiera un solo bocado.

-_Muy buenos días.-_ dijo Nicole mientras bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa bastante burlesca.

-_Nic, me alegro que despertaras.-_ dijo Brittany nerviosa.-_ Crees que me veo bien… quiero decir, cómo para ir a tomar un café?-_ dijo poniéndose de pie y mostrándole su atuendo.

-_Yo creo que te ves bien… estás nerviosa Britt?-_ molestó su hermana.

-_Claro que lo estoy… qué se supone que deba hacer._

_-No es una junta de trabajo ni nada así, sólo debes ser tú y disfrutar la compañía._

_-Claro claro…-_ dijo como si estuviera haciendo notas mentales o algo así.

-_Olvídate de todo B, sólo disfruta tu cita.-_ dijo Nicole.

-_Muy bien, muy bien… ehm ya me voy. Adiós Nic.-_ dijo Brittany al ver la hora, su hermana le sonrió y le deseó buena suerte.

…

Santana despertó más feliz y emocionada de lo normal, y claro que sabía la razón. Durante el concierto de ayer, no pudo hacer más que mirarla, es que realmente le impresionaba todo lo que esa chica la hacía sentir. Sólo había pasado una semana y Santana sentía que le era preciso verla siempre. La sonrisa sincera de Brittany, era algo que alegraba su corazón.

Y ahora el único problema, era salir sin que Rachel fuera muy odiosa con ella. Se arregló rápidamente y se preparó mentalmente para una lucha campal contra su mejor amiga. Saludó a Rachel y sin decirle más, se acercó a la puerta.

-_A dónde vas?-_ le preguntó la pequeña morena.

-_Saldré.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Iré contigo.-_ dijo Rachel tomando su bolso.

-_No, iré sola.-_ dijo con nerviosismo.

-_Claro que no, iré contigo San._

_-Rach, quiero ir sola…_

_-A donde irás entonces?-_ dijo un poco molesta. Santana guardó silencio.-_ Dímelo._

_-No es de tu incumbencia Rachel.-_ dijo enfadada. Rachel se puso de pie y se acercó a Santana.

-_Crees que soy una idiota? Crees que no sé que te irás a ver con ella._

_-No es verdad, sólo quiero salir de aquí.-_ mintió Santana, algunas veces Rachel podía asustarla demasiado.

-_Cuándo lo entenderás Santana?-_ dijo furiosa Rachel.

_-Por qué no me dejas en paz!-_ gritó Santana.-_ Por qué tienes que controlar todo, Rachel!_

_-Ya te lo dije, ella sólo jugará contigo… Dinero, fama, es lo que todas quieren!_

_-No seguiré escuchando esto.-_ dijo enfadada.-_ Más te vale que me dejes en paz Rachel.-_ dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Santana aún molesta miró la hora, las 12.

…

Brittany estaba sentada en el café aún esperando que Santana se presentara, aunque tenía un leve presentimiento de que ella no llegaría. Ya había pasado una hora y la joven morena no se presentaba por ningún lado, bueno era algo esperable, pensó Brittany.

-_Por lo menos tomaré café.-_ pensó Brittany. Así que pidió un café para llevar y lentamente se marchó, pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de pensamientos que no notó a la persona que estaba entrando por la puerta y sin querer derramó una gran cantidad de café encima de una chica.

-_Lo lamento.-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany.

-_No te preocupes…-_ dijo la chica. Brittany la miró detenidamente y creyó reconocerla. Luego de unos segundos comprendió, era la novia de Santana o más bien la ex novia. Sólo que ahora lucía diferente, su pelo era rosa, tenía unos cuantos piercings en su rostro y su ropa parecía ser mucho más escandalosa que antes.

-_De verdad lo lamento mucho Quinn… Arruiné toda tu ropa.-_ dijo Brittany una vez más.

-_Está bien, en serio no debes preocuparte.-_ dijo.-_ Espera… cómo sabes mi nombre?-_ dijo ahora un poco más alterada la chica.

-_Bueno… Eras la novia de Santana López, no es así? Ehm… supongo que soy una gran fan de ella.-_ dijo Brittany sonrojada.

-_Comprendo… Sin embargo es un poco espeluznante, así que será mejor que siga mi camino y tú el tuyo.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Claro, claro.-_ dijo nerviosa Brittany.- _Pero aún me siento terrible por lo de tu ropa, podría ehm… -_ dijo buscando algo en su cartera. Al encontrar su billetera, Quinn la miró con sorpresa.-_ Sé que no es mucho, pero tal vez sirva de algo…-_ dijo dándole unos cuántos billetes.

-_En serio…_

_-Brittany._

_-En serio Brittany, está bien… No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan. Además ahora…-_ dijo mirando su ropa manchada.-_ se ve mucho mejor._

_-Está bien.-_ dijo nerviosa la joven rubia.-_ Pero por favor acepta el dinero, me siento terrible.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Si lo acepto, te sentirás mejor Brittany?_

_-Sí, me sentiré mucho mucho mejor._

_-Está bien.-_ dijo guardando el dinero en su bolsillo.-_ Listo._

_-Muchas Gracias… ahora seguiré mi camino.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Adiós Brittany._

_-Adiós Quinn.-_ dijo mientras salía del café. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa aunque a unas pocas cuadras más allá, escuchó su nombre. Y supo de inmediato que no era cualquier persona la que la llamaba… Con lentitud se volteó y la vio corriendo hacia ella.

-_Brittany, espera por favor.-_ dijo Santana mientras se acercaba velozmente. Brittany se detuvo.-_ Hola…-_ dijo casi sin aliento Santana.

-_Hola Santana…_

_-Lo lamento, sé que estoy bastante retrasada.-_dijo entristecida.

_-Ya lo noté.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, la joven morena sonrió.- _Creí que no vendrías…_

_-Claro que vendría… Aunque, te parece si conversamos en otro lugar?_

_-Creo que sería mejor que conversar con una celebridad en la calle…-_ dijo Brittany. Santana rió y rápidamente asintió.

-_Mi auto no está muy lejos de acá…-_ dijo señalando un auto, unos cuantos metros más atrás.-_ lo traeré y podremos ir a almorzar… qué opinas? _

_-Iré contigo…-_ dijo caminando hacia el auto. Santana sonrió y velozmente alcanzó su paso. Santana no podía evitar sentir esas mariposas en su estómago cuando estaba cerca de Brittany, esa chica era tan diferente a las demás… no parecía estar embobada por ella, ni menos era una clase de diva no descubierta. Brittany era una chica normal, era una chica entretenida. Inteligente, encantadora y lo más importante, era una chica genuina. No parecía interesarle el dinero de Santana ni la fama de ella, simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de Santana. Rápidamente llegaron al auto y Santana le abrió la puerta a Brittany, la joven rubia rió y Santana sintió que había hecho el ridículo, pero una sonrisa de Brittany negó con la cabeza. Ya arriba del auto Santana miró detenidamente a la joven rubia.

-_Te ves muy hermosa.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany la miró sorprendida.

-_Muchas gracias… tú también.-_ dijo nerviosa. Brittany no podía evitar sentir ese nerviosismo cuando Santana le decía cosas así. Ni cuando Santana estaba cerca, era como si su cuerpo estuviera más estúpido o algo así, su cabeza como que le daba vuelta y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal…

-_A dónde iremos?-_ dijo Santana.-_ Tienes algo en mente?_

_-Puede ser que si…_

_-Y qué sería? No habrá mucha gente cierto?-_ dijo un poco asustada Santana.

-_No, claro que no._

_-Muy bien, tú dime hacia donde vamos?-_ dijo intrigada, pero con una sonrisa.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo Brittany no muy segura de lo que haría. Santana la miraba tiernamente.-_Debes seguir por esta avenida y luego doblar a la izquierda en la segunda calle.-_ dijo un poco nerviosa. Santana asintió y comenzó a conducir. Brittany rápidamente le envió un mensaje a Nicole diciéndole que llegaría a casa pronto.

-_Qué haces?-_ preguntó nerviosa Santana. Durante todo este tiempo había aprendido a sospechar de todo lo que hacían a su alrededor.-_ No hablas con ningún programa de televisión o algo así? A dónde vamos?-_ dijo deteniendo el auto. Brittany se sorprendió al escuchar a Santana así, pero tampoco quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-_Ya verás… y no, no estaba hablando con nadie importante. Créeme.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Brittany.

-_Muy bien… -_ dijo Santana. De pronto notó que el lugar hacia donde se dirigía no habían más que casas y más casa. Donde rayos estaba el restaurant…

-_Es ahí…-_ dijo Brittany señalando una casa. Santana se detuvo y miró extrañada a su acompañante.

-_Ehm… qué es esto?_

_-Es mi casa, pensé que aquí podríamos almorzar sin tener que estar preocupadas de cualquier cosa…-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.-_ Además es gratis._

_-Pero… quiero decir… tu familia?_

_-Sólo está Nic._

_-Era con ella con quien hablabas?_

_-Claro. Ahora a comer, muero de hambre.-_ dijo Brittany bajando del auto. Santana la siguió velozmente. Cuando la joven cantante se detuvo junto a la puerta de la casa de Brittany, sintió un nudo gigante en su garganta, el nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo. Y claro que la joven rubia lo notó, tiernamente tomó su mano y la apretó por unos segundos.- _Sólo almorzaremos.-_ dijo riendo. Pero al parecer el que Brittany tomara su mano no sirvió de mucho, ya que las mariposas aumentaron y su corazón latió mucho más rápido.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo Santana. Brittany soltó su mano para buscar las llaves y abrió la puerta.

-_Bienvenida a mi crib…-_ dijo Brittany. Santana rió fuertemente, esta chica le estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas, era impresionante como la conquistaba con la más mínima broma.-_ Nic, llegué y traje a una… amiga.-_ dijo nerviosa. Santana sonrió.

-_Es muy linda tu casa, Britt…-_ dijo Santana mirando con cuidado todo.

-_Muchas gracias, toma asiento… quieres algo para beber?_

_-Ehm… agua?_

_-Puede ser con toques de limón? O estás segura que no prefieres otra cosa?_

_-Eso está perfecto.-_ dijo acercándose a la sala de estar, muchas fotos decoraban la sala y Santana no pudo evitar mirarlas una por una.

-_Britt, quién vino? Es Tina?-_ dijo Nicole bajando rápidamente las escaleras. De pronto la chica vio como Santana miraba las fotografías de su casa y sorprendida saludó.-_Hola…_

_-Hola Nic.-_ dijo Santana volteándose rápidamente.-_ Cómo estás?_

_-Muy bien y tú?_

_-Genial.-_ dijo Santana sonriendo. Brittany se acercó con un vaso de agua.-_Muchas gracias Brittany._

_-Muy bien y ahora lo más importante, qué quieres para comer… Tú Nicole también puedes decidir.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Ehm… podemos comer Pizza?-_ preguntó de inmediato Nicole.

-_Claro, tú Santana que opinas?_

_-Pizza suena genial…-_ dijo un poco nerviosa.

-_Perfecto, pizza será.-_ dijo Brittany tomando el teléfono. Mientras tanto, Nicole se acercó a Santana.

-_Que está ocurriendo?-_ preguntó Nicole al ver que su artista favorita estaba en su casa.

-_Yo aún no lo entiendo bien…-_ rió Santana.

-_No se suponía que tomarían un café… _

_-Ehm, bueno… no llegué a la hora._

_-Y cómo fue que terminaste en mi casa.-_ dijo Nicole. Santana le fascinaba esto, una niña de 15 años la trataba como si fuera alguien común y corriente, y no sólo ella, si no que su hermana también. Santana se sentía ya parte de esa familia…

-_La invité a comer y me trajo hasta tu casa…-_ dijo Santana sorprendida aún.

-_Muy bien, la pizza llegará en unos minutos… iré a buscar mi billetera.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Espera…-_ dijo Santana poniéndose de pie rápidamente. La joven morena llegó junto a Brittany y le quitó la billetera de las manos.-_ Estás loca si piensas que pagarás por las pizzas…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Disculpa! Esta es mi casa, yo pago por mi comida, cierto Nic?-_ dijo Brittany riendo. Rápidamente trató de quitarle su billetera a Santana, pero la morena no la dejaba ya que estiraba su brazo lo más lejos posible de la rubia, si bien Brittany era mucho más alta, sinceramente no podía alcanzarla. De pronto Santana se vio acorralada tras un mesón y Brittany trató una vez más de alcanzar la billetera. El cuerpo de la rubia quedó sobre el de Santana, sus rostros quedaron enfrentados y la mano de Brittany sobre el hombro de Santana, mientras que la otra trataba de alcanzar la billetera. Santana desconcentrada por lo cerca de sus cuerpos y por la belleza de Brittany, perdió todo razonamiento lógico y la rubia pudo quitarle su billetera.-_ Muy bien…-_ dijo aún encima de Santana.-_ La victoria es mía…-_Santana miró encantada como la joven rubia hablaba, pero Brittany se separó lentamente.

-_Me da igual quien pague, yo sólo quiero Pizza.-_ dijo al otro lado de la casa Nicole.

-_Okay Nic, gracias por el apoyo…-_ dijo Brittany. De pronto el timbre sonó y Nicole abrió rápidamente.

-_Son las pizzas!-_ gritó. Brittany abrió su billetera y recordó que le había dado todo su dinero a la chica de la cafetería. Santana notó eso y se acercó nuevamente.

-_No, la victoria es mía…-_ dijo Santana riendo. Rápidamente le entregó el dinero a la joven rubia y Brittany se acercó a pagar.

-_Muchas gracias Britt.-_ dijo el repartidor.-_Disfruten las pizzas… ah por cierto, lindo auto B._

_-Gracias Chris.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Nos vemos pronto._

_-Adiós.-_ dijo el chico y Brittany cerró la puerta. Santana la miró con curiosidad.

-_Comemos demasiada pizza.-_ dijo Nicole de inmediato.

-_O es una ciudad muy pequeña, Nic.-_ dijo Brittany.-_Muy bien, Bon Apetit.-_ dijo poniendo las pizzas sobre una pequeña mesa en la sala de estar, las tres chicas se sentaron en el sillón y comieron alegremente. Pequeñas miradas se cruzaban entre Brittany y Santana, y claro que Nicole comprendió que sobraba en ese lugar.

-_Iré a comer arriba.-_ dijo Nicole, tomando unos cuantos pedazos de pizza.

-_Está bien… recuerda bajar el plato Nic!-_ dijo Brittany. De pronto la joven rubia notó como Santana se acercaba un poco más.

-_Gracias por esto Brittany…-_ dijo tocando sutilmente la mano de la rubia.

_-No hay de qué, Santana.- _dijo un poco nerviosa.

-_Hace mucho tiempo que no comía de esta clase de comida…_

_-Pues se nota, por que tienes un poco de salsa…-_ rió acercando su pulgar a la cara de la morena y con cuidado limpió la comisura de los labios de Santana. La joven cantante sintió que su corazón iba a explotar o algo así… Dentro de ella nació ese deseo desesperado por tratar de besar a Brittany, y esta vez no podría culpar al alcohol… esta vez, su corazón sabía lo que hacía.

-_Gracias…-_ dijo al notar que Brittany ya había sacado su pulgar de su rostro. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos chicas quiso volver a su posición original.

-_De nada… Santana?_

_-Si, Brittany?_

_-No sé si debo decirte esto…-_ dijo Brittany nerviosa.

-_Quiero escucharlo…-_ dijo Santana acortando un poco la distancia entre ellas.

-_En realidad son dos cosas… una buena, creo… y la otra, supongo que no._

_-Puedo escuchar la mala primero?-_ dijo nerviosa Santana, mientras se separaba unos centímetros.

-_Está bien… Ehm, hoy vi a Quinn…-_ dijo un poco complicada.

-_Disculpa? Cómo… si ella…-_ preguntó nerviosa Santana.

-_En la cafetería, sin querer choqué con ella y le derrame todo mi café encima.-_ dijo un poco avergonzada.-_ le di mi dinero, no sabía que más hacer…_

_-Y la buena?-_ dijo perdida en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera haberle puesto atención a lo que había dicho Brittany, después de mencionar el nombre de Quinn.

-_Creo…-_ dijo con su voz un poco temblorosa. Santana de inmediato la miró.-_ Creo que…-_ el corazón de Brittany latió fuertemente y sintió ese impulso apoderarse de ella. Acercó lentamente su cuerpo al de Santana y con ternura tomó el rostro de la morena. Sus labios se encontraron tiernamente en un beso y ambas chicas sintieron que su corazón iba a explotar o algo así. Santana volvió de sus pensamientos y con un poco de temor puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Brittany y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos, ambas chicas se separaron.-_ Lo lamento…-_ dijo con nerviosismo Brittany.

-_Gracias…-_ volvió a decir Santana.- _Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en un largo tiempo.-_ dijo con una sonrisa. Brittany rió y volvió a tomar otra rebanada de pizza. Santana la imitó.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, las cosas fluyeron así y bueno… happy results! Sin más que decir además de enviarles mis saludos, otro capitulo (:

**Capítulo V**

El camino de regreso al hotel fue una especie de sueño o algo así, la forma en que todo había resultado, la forma en que Brittany la había hecho sentir, era algo más que simple atracción, era como si necesitara estar junto a ella para siempre. En cuanto llegó al hotel, subió velozmente a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y entró feliz.

-_Rach…-_ llamó pero no hubo respuesta. –_Tal vez, aún está enfadada conmigo…-_ pensó la morena.

Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó su guitarra, todos estos sentimientos debían ser descritos, Brittany era la inspiración que por tanto tiempo le faltó. Comenzó a escribir y sutil recuerdo de la joven rubia inundó su mente. Sin embargo, el ruido de su celular la desconcentró. Molesta buscó el teléfono en su bolso, pero rápidamente esa molestia fue opacada por una marejada de mariposas.

-_Aló?-_ dijo emocionada Santana.

-_Hola, lamento molestarte… estabas haciendo algo importante?-_ dijo Brittany.

-_No te preocupes, sólo componía algo…_

_-Oh claro, no es como si fueras cantante y vivieras de eso… nada importante.-_ rió Brittany.-_ si quieres llamo más tarde._

_-No, por favor.-_ dijo Santana. Era realmente increíble como la simple voz de esa chica la hacía más feliz.

-_Está bien… Bueno, sólo llamaba para decirte que lo pasé muy bien hoy._

_-Yo igual, en realidad jamás lo había pasado tan bien… bueno desde el día en que bailamos.-_ rió Santana.

-_Sí… lástima que hayas dicho el nombre equivocado aquel día.-_ molestó la rubia. Santana se avergonzó de inmediato. Era obvio que Brittany no podía verla pero ese silencio incómodo la hizo reaccionar.-_ Era una broma San…-_ San… su nombre sonaba tan bien cuando ella lo decía.

-_Qué opinas de que vayamos a bailar… esta vez no me equivocaré._

_-Me estás invitando a salir?_

_-No es como si ya no lo hubiera hecho.-_ rió Santana.

-_Muy bien, acepto. _

_-Perfecto… cuándo quieres ir?_

_-Si dijera hoy, sería demasiado pronto? Comprendo si no quieres verme más por hoy._

_-Es una broma, ya te extraño.-_ dijo de pronto Santana, ambas chicas quedaron en silencio, pero por diferentes razones, Brittany siempre se sorprendía por las pequeñas muestras de cariño de Santana, mientras que la morena esperaba que no hubiera sido demasiado, algunas veces sus palabras salían sin pensar.

-_Y yo a ti…-_ dijo débilmente Brittany. La morena creyó que su corazón iba a explotar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de pronto sintió ganas de correr por toda la habitación.

-_Paso por ti?-_ preguntó Santana ansiosa.

-_Que hay de los paparazzi, te digo, soy bastante famosa, no te molestará?_

_-Claro que no me molestará.-_ rió la morena.

-_Entonces nos vemos… _

_-Pasaré por ti a las 10._

_-A las 11, perfecto.-_ se burló la joven rubia.

-_Créeme, a las 10 estaré en la puerta de tu casa.-_ dijo Santana feliz.

-_Está bien, entonces te espero. Adiós._

_-Adiós Brittany._

Rápidamente colgó el teléfono y sintió que no podía ser más feliz. Por fin en mucho tiempo era feliz, esa chica que había aparecido de la nada, hoy le quitaba el sueño.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, ya arreglada Santana esperaba que el reloj avanzara hasta las 9.30 para poder ir a buscar a Brittany a tiempo.

Sin importarle mucho donde podría estar Rachel, salió de la habitación, sin antes dejarle un papel que decía que llegaría tarde. Subió a su auto y manejó feliz hacia la casa de Brittany. No tardó demasiado, ya que la joven rubia vivía a unos cuántos kilómetros del hotel.

En cuanto llegó, estacionó su auto frente a la casa, y de pronto el nudo en su garganta volvió a aparecer. Tal vez ahora estaría sus padres, ya no sólo sería Nicole a la que tendría que dar explicaciones. Con valor tocó la puerta, preparó un pequeño diálogo en su mente, en el caso de que su padre saliera o algo así. La puerta se abrió y un hombre rubio, cómo de unos 40 años apareció.

-_Buenas noches.-_ saludó Santana.

-_Buenas noches, qué se le ofrece señorita?-_ dijo al parecer sin conocerla.

-_Ehm… soy amiga de Brittany, ella está?-_ preguntó nerviosa.

-_Claro que está, pero ya está acostada.-_ dijo su padre.

-_Disculpe? Es que se supone que…_

_-Papá!-_ se escuchó. Brittany apareció en la puerta y el hombre rió.-_Hola.-_ saludó Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Gracias por molestar a mi amiga papá… ya nunca más vendrá a visitarme!-_ le dijo riendo. El hombre miró a Santana y rió aún más fuerte.-_ Ya basta! Santana nunca más querrá venir.-_ dijo Brittany mientras besaba la mejilla de su padre.-_ Llegaré… ehm… supongo que tarde.-_ dijo mientras salía de la casa.

-_Hasta pronto.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Hasta pronto Santana.-_ dijo el hombre.

-_Discúlpalo.-_ dijo un poco avergonzada Brittany.

-_Creo que es de familia…-_ rió Santana mientras le abría la puerta a Brittany. La joven rubia volvió a reír, pero subió sin decir nada.-_ Y bien, a donde iremos?_

_-No lo sé… es tu turno de decidir.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Muy bien, que tal si vamos al lugar en donde bailamos la última vez?_

_-Está bien… sin embargo…_

_-Qué sucede?_

_-No debe ser con invitación? No estaré en la lista._

_-Estas conmigo.-_ dijo levantando una ceja.-_ De algo que sirva ser famosa._

_-Muy bien, vamos.-_ dijo alegremente Brittany.-_ Yo sólo quiero bailar._

_-Quieres bailar conmigo? _

_-Claro que quiero bailar contigo.-_ rió Brittany.

En cosa de minutos llegaron al club, Santana estacionó su auto en la zona VIP, y bajó un poco escondida. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y habló con el guardia, le hizo un gesto a Brittany y ella también bajó del auto. Santana la esperó en la puerta y con ternura tomó su mano y se dirigieron al interior de la disco.

Santana sintió como Brittany sostenía fuertemente su mano y la morena pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a desesperarse por volver a besarla.

-_Muy bien… no quieres un trago antes de bailar? Cómo de calentamiento?_

_-Realmente crees que necesito eso…_

_-Bueno, yo necesito soltarme un poco…-_ dijo entre risas Santana.

-_Vamos Santana, podemos calentar juntas.-_ rió fuertemente Brittany. Pero para Santana eso era más que cualquier chiste, fue una especie de bomba de tiempo o algo así, la morena sentía que iba a explotar. Cómo esa chica podía ser tan… sexy sólo diciendo unas cuantas bromas. Los pensamientos más extraños atravesaron su mente, y claro que Brittany lo sabía, ella no era ninguna niña inocente, sin embargo volvió a hablar.-_ Si gustas te acompaño a la barra. Tú puedes beber mientras yo bailo._

_-Preferiría que tomaras un trago conmigo, pero si no quieres no te obligaré.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany comenzó a guiar a la morena hacia la barra, sin soltar su mano. Le pidió un trago, que fue servido enseguida y se alejó. La morena no comprendía que ocurría, sólo sabía que ya extrañaba a Brittany, a pesar de que estuviera a unos cuántos metros de ella. Brittany comenzó a bailar y entonces Santana comprendió, la estaba tentando.

Santana movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando. De toda la gente que bailaba, Santana sólo podía fijar sus ojos en la rubia. La forma en que Brittany se movía, con tanta fluidez que parecía que no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Las caderas de la rubia se movían de un lado a otro, enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y se dejaba llevar por el sonido de la música.

Santana bebió, de pronto se sintió como una verdadera perdedora. La forma en que observaba a Brittany, en lugar de danzar con ella… algo en los movimientos de Brittany la embobaba, sus movimientos parecían tan tranquilos pero a la vez tan cautivantes que Santana no podía dejar de admirarla.

Dejó su trago ahí y lentamente, se acercó a la joven rubia. Con temor recorrió el brazo de Brittany, sentía que la punta de sus dedos ardían de sólo tocar la piel de la rubia.

-_Ahora bailarás conmigo? O te falta calentar?-_ molestó Brittany. Santana no dijo nada.

Fuertes brazos la acercaron a su cuerpo, y quedó frente a frente con el rostro de Brittany. Las manos de la rubia se deslizaron hasta las caderas de la morena y la sumergieron en el ritmo. Mientras que los suaves labios de Brittany se estrellaron con su oreja, la simple respiración de la rubia la estaba volviendo loca.

-_Vi como me mirabas.-_ susurró Brittany.-_Estaba bailando para ti, sabes?-_ continuó Brittany.

-_Ah sí?-_ preguntó Santana mientras comenzaba sentir como su cuerpo se incendiaba poco a poco. Brittany la acercó más a su cuerpo y los labios de la rubia descansaron unos escasos segundos en el cuello de la morena.

-_Has entrado en calor ya?-_ preguntó coquetamente Brittany. Santana se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que cambiaba la joven rubia. Era como si el baile sacara lo más sensual acerca de ella, aunque la joven cantante consideraba todo malditamente sexy en Brittany.

-_Claro que sí…-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a bailar. Brittany sonrió y lentamente se volteó, las manos de Santana descansaron en su cadera y la mano de la rubia acarició el cuello de Santana. Sus movimientos eran tan en sincronía que parecía que estuvieran la una para la otra.

-_Santana…-_ dijo de pronto Brittany mientras se volteaba y volvía a enfrentar el rostro de Santana. La joven morena se perdió por unos segundos en esos hermosos ojos azules, en esos hermosos labios y en esas tiernas pecas. Sin pensarlo, dejó de bailar, y con ternura aprisionó la cintura de Brittany contra ella y la besó. Brittany por unos segundos no reaccionó, pero luego de unos segundos cerró sus ojos en el beso. Quien hubiera pensado que una chica la haría sentir así, no quería aceptarlo, pero al parecer estaba enamorándose poco a poco de Santana. Con nerviosismo, sintió como la lengua de Santana le pedía permiso para profundizar el beso y claro que ella no se lo negó, podía sentir aún un poco de alcohol en la lengua de Santana, las manos de la morena recorrían lentamente su espalda, haciendo que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo. De pronto, Brittany comenzó a besar la mandíbula de Santana.

-_Britt…-_ gimió Santana al sentir como la rubia comenzaba a besar su cuello. Sin querer Brittany había dejado una pequeña marca en el cuello de la morena.

-_Lo lamento…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Un poco de maquillaje lo ocultará…_- dijo casi sin aliento Santana.

_-Ehm… volveré enseguida.-_ dijo nerviosa Brittany.

-_Te acompaño?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_No, está bien… vuelvo enseguida.-_ dijo Brittany, mientras se dirigía velozmente al baño.

***Brittany POV***

-_No, está bien… vuelvo enseguida.-_ dije mientras trataba de llegar lo antes posible al baño, la verdad era que estaba muriendo. Por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa, sinceramente no puedo controlarme, pero esto no está bien. Si de verdad me importa, debo hacer las cosas bien.

En cuanto llegué al baño me mojé la cara, tal vez debería enfriar un poco las cosas. Quiero hacer las cosas bien… de verdad que quiero hacer las cosas bien, no seré otra estúpida fan que jugará con ella. Lo menos que quiero es herirla… Debo decirle lo que siento, debo explicarle que de verdad no… no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, tengo que decirle que estoy enamorada de ella.

***Fin Brittany POV***

***Santana POV***

Ella se marchó rápidamente, sé que volverá, tal vez sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar… aunque no estoy muy segura de ello… que tendría que pensar?

Tal vez… no ella no haría una cosa así. Ella no jugaría conmigo, ella no es como las demás. A ella no le importa mi dinero, ni mi fama… Claro que no, ella es especial, es por eso que me tiene así. Me tiene a la deriva… me tiene a sus pies, cada pensamiento que hay en mi cabeza es sobre ella… Y jamás había sido tan feliz.

-_Hola.-_ de pronto escuché como me hablaban. Me volteé de inmediato pensando que podía ser Brittany.-_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-_ era ella, a pesar de su cabello rosa y sus piercings, la reconocí de inmediato, qué hacía Quinn aquí.

-_Qué haces aquí.-_ dije molesta, no puedo evitarlo, aún siento ese estúpido rencor.

-_Qué no puedo venir a bailar?_

_-No me refiero a eso… que haces aquí en Liverpool._

_-Vivo aquí…Tú que haces aquí, nunca te gustó bailar.-_ dijo mientras se acercaba unos cuantos centímetros.-_Estás con alguien no es así?_

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…_

_-Bueno, yo también estoy con alguien._

_-Estás borracha.-_ dije molesta, sólo de esa manera Quinn cuenta toda su vida, y realmente no quiero escucharla, así que me alejé y comencé a buscar a Brittany con la mirada.

-_Estás segura que no te dejó acá?-_ me dijo aún más cerca.

_-Por qué no te vas con… con quien quiera que estés._

_-Creo que preferiría estar contigo por ahora…-_ dijo junto a mi oído.

***Fin Santana POV***

Brittany salió rápidamente del baño, estaba decidida a hablar con Santana, se dirigió al lugar en donde había bailado con Santana y entonces la vio, vio como Quinn se acercaba a Santana. Su corazón dolió, cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida, era obvio que aún no la olvidaba.

Santana trató de alejar a Quinn, pero de pronto la vio. Parada unos cuántos metros más allá, con sus ojos empañados.

-_Brittany.-_ dijo Santana desesperada, pero parecía demasiado tarde, ya que Brittany salía velozmente del edificio.

Brittany no podía creerlo, sabía que no debía sentir estas cosas por Santana, ella era una celebridad. Si cuando bailaron, ella había dicho el nombre de Quinn, de seguro que cuando la viera volverían a renacer esos sentimientos. En cuanto salió de la disco, sintió como una mano la detenía. Rápidamente se volteó.

-_Brittany espera, no es lo que crees._

_-No creo nada, no me debes explicaciones Santana.-_ dijo molesta.

-_Claro que sí… _

_-No, entre nosotras no hay nada… sólo fue algo de un día… supongo._

_-No es así… yo…-_ Santana no pudo terminar la frase, cuando un montón de flashes comenzó a cegarla. Paparazzi gritaban su nombre y Brittany aprovechó ese momento para irse, irse y no volver a saber de Santana.

A/N2: DRAMA BOMB!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Un poco de drama nunca está de más. Lamento no haber actualizado, ya saben las fiestas navideñas generalmente me quitan el tiempo para escribir. Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad. Saludos.

**Capítulo VI**

Llegó destrozada a su casa, nunca pensó que se sentiría así de mal. Qué se supone que debía hacer, todo ese día había sido perfecto y hoy, después de unas horas, todo se venía abajo. Entró silenciosamente a su casa, pero tal vez los sollozos despertaron a su hermana. Una pequeña cabeza se asomó desde una puerta.

-_Britt?-_ preguntó Nicole.

-_Mhm…-_ dijo aún sollozando, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su hermana. Nicole de inmediato la dejó entrar.

-_Qué ocurrió?-_ dijo Nicole mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-_Fui tan estúpida Nic… cómo pude creer que algo así de genial podría pasarme…_

_-Hablas de Santana?_

_-Ella solo jugó conmigo, Nic.-_ dijo llorando.-_ Y lo peor es que creo que estoy enamorada de ella…_

_-Por qué dices eso?_

_-En un momento bailábamos, tú sabes como soy yo cuando bailo… nos besamos, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, así que fui al baño a calmarme un poco.-_ dijo un poco avergonzada.-_ Cuando volví, ella y Quinn estaban juntas, Quinn le hablaba al oído Nic…_

_-Y tú saliste del club, no es así?_

_-Claro que salí, no podía quedarme ahí… _

_-Pero… Santana, ella no te siguió?_

_-Sí lo hizo… pero ya no quiero saber más sobre ella, Nic.-_ dijo Brittany secándose sus lágrimas. De pronto el teléfono de Brittany sonó, sin contestar Nicole miró quien la llamaba.

-_Es ella._

_-Qué parte de "no quiero saber más sobre ella" no quedó claro Nic?_

_-Es lo que de verdad quieres?-_ preguntó la joven.

-_Buenas noches Nicole.-_ dijo molesta Brittany, mientras salía de la habitación. La rubia ni siquiera se molestó en llevarse su teléfono, no quería saber nada sobre Santana.

Nicole por otra parte miró como el teléfono sonaba incansantemente, miró por la ventana y vio el auto de Santana fuera de su casa.

-_Aló?_- dijo Nicole.

-_Aló, Britt?_

_-No, soy Nicole… sólo quería decirte que sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa._

_-Tengo que hablar con ella, Nic. Todo fue un mal entendido!_

_-Ella no quiere hablar contigo Santana. Lo lamento._

_-Estás con ella?_

_-No._

-_Por favor, Nicole… déjame hablar con ella._

_-Tal vez puedas hablar con ella mañana, buenas noches Santana.-_ dijo mientras cortaba la llamada. Volvió a asomarse por la ventana y notó como Santana encendía el motor y se marchaba.

Sinceramente Santana creía que su corazón se despedazaba poco a poco, el hecho de no poder explicarle a Brittany lo que de verdad ocurría, la volvía loca. Pero lo peor de todo, era que la había lastimado…

Llegó al hotel y subió a su habitación, derrotada y entristecida, de pronto escuchó ruidos que provenían del cuarto. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, pero nadie parecía estar ahí.

-_Rach?-_ llamó la joven morena. Su mejor amiga se asomó de su habitación, al escuchar su nombre.

-_Hola San…-_ dijo nerviosa.-_ Creí que llegarías más tarde…_

_-Algunas cosas arruinaron mi noche.-_ dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre una mesa.

-_Ehm… bueno…_

_-Estás con alguien, no es así?-_ preguntó Santana sin parecer importarle.

-_No, claro que no.-_ dijo Rachel. De pronto se escuchó una voz que venía desde la habitación de Rachel, Santana sólo levantó una ceja.-_ Pero no es lo que tú crees…_

_-Yo no creo nada.-_ dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.-_Me puedes tirar una cerveza.-_ preguntó ya que Rachel se encontraba cerca del minibar.

-_Santana, tengo que decirte algo…-_ dijo antes de pasarle la cerveza.-_Es que…-_ la pequeña morena no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que la puerta de la habitación de Rachel se abrió repentinamente.

-_Rach?-_ preguntó una chica. Claro que Santana supo de inmediato quien era.

-_Qué hace ella aquí!-_ Santana preguntó molesta mientras se ponía de pie. Y miraba a la chica que se encontraba tras suyo.

-_Déjame explicártelo San…-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Hola… San.-_ dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas.

-_Que se largue…-_ le dijo Santana a Rachel.

_-No tiene a donde ir… está ebria San._

_-No me interesa…_

-_Anda San, sólo será una noche.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Cállate!-_ dijo Santana molesta, el sólo ver a esa chica le hacía sentir una rabia enorme.-_ Estabas con ella?-_ le preguntó a Rachel.

-_A qué te refieres?_

_-Sabes a que mierda me refiero!-_ dijo fuera de control Santana.-_ Estabas con ella en la disco! _

_-Sí.-_ dijo Rachel con su cabeza agachada.

-_Por qué Rachel! Por qué estabas con esa estúpida!_

_-Hey… yo no… soy ninguna… estúpida…-_dijo Quinn ebria.

-_Quinn, vuelve a la habitación.-_ dijo Rachel nerviosa, mientras que Santana se volteaba para no ver más a la chica del pelo rosa. Quinn asintió y lentamente entró a la habitación.-_ Okay… Santana cálmate._

_-Cómo quieres que me calme!_

_-Sólo me enteré que estaba aquí en Liverpool y bueno…-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Cómo te enteraste!-_ preguntó la joven cantante.

-_Bueno…_

-_Dime la verdad Rachel!_

_-Hablamos… siempre hemos hablado, desde que se marchó.-_ Santana desesperada golpeó la mesa.

-_Por qué nunca me lo dijiste… todo este tiempo la busqué, ella…-_ dijo señalando la habitación de Rachel.-_ ella se marchó sin decirme nada… y resulta que tú siempre supiste donde estaba, siempre hablaste con ella!_

_-San…_

_-Dime por qué se marchó Rachel… dime por qué me abandonó…-_ dijo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas empapaban sus ojos. Rachel no dijo nada.-_ Dímelo Rachel!_

_-Fue un error…-_ dijo Rachel desesperada.-_ Sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba bien…-_ Santana sintió que su corazón se despedazaba poco a poco.-_ Le dije que se marchara…_

_-Eras mi mejor amiga.-_ dijo Santana con tristeza.

-_Aún lo soy San…_

_-Se supone que deba confiar en ti, después de todo esto? Tú sabías que la amaba… _

_-Fue un error Santana… nunca quise herirte._

_-Cuánto tiempo?-_ preguntó la cantante, pero no hubo respuesta.-_ Cuánto tiempo!_

_-Durante tu última gira…-_ Santana volvió a sentarse en el sillón y con sus manos ocultó su rostro.-_ San… Lo lamento…-_ dijo Rachel, mientras se sentaba junto a Santana.

-_Y ahora?-_ preguntó Santana, alejándose de Rachel.

-_No hay nada, te lo prometo._

_-Cómo puedo creerte Rach… _

_-Por favor perdóname San… Perdóname.-_ rogó la pequeña morena, mientras tomaba la mano de Santana.

-_Lo siento Rachel… Has destruido todo…-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a tomar sus cosas de sobre la mesa.

-_San por favor perdóname…-_ dijo Rachel una vez más, pero la puerta se cerró fuertemente.

Ahora era oficial, estaba destrozada, cada parte de su ser se sentía inservible, se sentía destruido. Qué se supone que debía hacer, no podía huir de esto, cada segundo le recordaba toda la mierda que había en su vida.

Se dirigió al bar más cercano y se emborrachó, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, entre más bebía más dolorosos eran sus recuerdos. Gente comenzó a reconocerla y antes de que alguien pudiera molestarla, se marchó.

Se subió a su auto y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caían dolorosamente por sus mejillas, pero el nudo en su garganta no desaparecía, la angustia no abandonaba su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo se dirigió una vez más donde Brittany, no podía pensar en nadie más que en ella. Se estacionó fuera de la casa de Brittany y con dificultad se bajó de su auto, sabía que la rubia no contestaría sus llamadas así que tocó la bocina, pero nadie apareció.

-_Brittany…-_ gritó desesperada. Una pequeña luz se prendió en la casa, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba exhausto y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

…

_-Papá, ayúdame por favor.-_ gritó Brittany mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Santana. Su padre con cuidado tomó a la cantante en brazos y la entró a la casa.-_Está pálida…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Está borracha, amor…-_ dijo su padre tranquilo.-_Aguarda un segundo… tu amiga es igual a una cantante…_

_-Se parece, pero luego hablamos de eso… será mejor que se acueste, puedes llevarla a mi habitación._

_-Claro Britt…-_ dijo el hombre. En unos segundos el padre de Brittany acostó a Santana en la cama de su hija.-_ Necesitas algo más? Tal vez deberías llevarla al baño o algo así…_

_-Desde aquí yo puedo sola.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Brittany.-_ Gracias papá._

_-Muy bien… mañana hablaremos de esto.-_ dijo mientras se marchaba. Brittany asintió y vio como su padre cerraba la puerta.

-_San…-_ dijo la joven rubia, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Santana. La joven cantante abrió lentamente los ojos.- _San…-_ Santana miró a su alrededor, pero no reconocía nada, Brittany con ternura tomó su rostro e hizo que la morena la mirara.

-_Britt…-_ dijo Santana con alegría pero aún desorientada. La joven rubia asintió.

-_Hola…-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Quieres un poco de agua?-_ Santana asintió.-_ Vuelvo enseguida…-_ La joven rubia salió velozmente de la habitación y Santana se enderezó y miró con curiosidad la habitación, pero no tenía la fuerza para recorrerla, así que volvió a recostarse y cerró sus ojos. Sintió como la puerta se volvía a abrir y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó.- _Parece que alguien tomó unas copas de más…-_ rió Brittany, pero esta vez no hubo una risa de respuesta como siempre lo hacía Santana, con temor se acercó a la cantante y le dio de beber.

-_Gracias…-_ dijo Santana mientras sentía que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-_Qué ocurre San… Santana?-_ se corrigió a si misma, la verdad es que aún se sentía triste y molesta con Santana.

-_Lamento mucho… haber venido a tu casa…-_ dijo Santana mientras se sentaba en la cama. Brittany elevó sus hombros y le sonrió.-_ No tenía a donde más ir…_

_-Que hay de Rachel?-_ preguntó Brittany. Santana negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Brittany al ver lo que había ocasionado se acercó a Santana y la abrazó fuertemente.-_ Lo lamento… no hablaremos de eso si gustas.-_ dijo Brittany, de pronto sintió que como los brazos de Santana rodeaban su cintura con tanto temor que la joven rubia se entristeció.

-_Lo lamento Britt…-_ dijo separándose del abrazo.-_ Yo nunca quise herirte… pero todo fue un mal entendido…-_ dijo mirando por primera vez los ojos de Brittany.-_ Ella no…-_ Santana no pudo terminar su frase ya que Brittany la calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-_Tengo sueño…-_ dijo Brittany secando las lágrimas de Santana.

-_Entonces, será mejor que me vaya…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Será mejor que te saques los zapatos.-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su closet. Revisó rápidamente y le tiró ropa a Santana.-_ y te pongas pijama…-_ dijo Brittany mientras apagaba la luz y se acostaba, dejando a Santana con un signo de interrogación en su rostro.-_ Apresúrate…-_ dijo Brittany mientras golpeaba un espacio en la cama junto a ella. Santana sonrió y lentamente tomó la ropa que Brittany le había lanzado, y comenzó a desvestirse. Si bien la habitación se encontraba completamente oscura, Brittany podía distinguir completamente bien el cuerpo de Santana, la joven rubia se obligó a cerrar sus ojos y esperó que Santana se acercara.

-_No quiero incomodarte…-_ dijo Santana ya vestida y parada junto a la cama.

-_Sé que no es muy grande, pero tu confía… caeremos.-_ rió Brittany, Santana también rió. La joven rubia sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido o algo así, la risa de la cantante la enamoraba.

-_Confío en ti…-_ dijo Santana mientras se acostaba en el lugar que Brittany le había dicho, las espaldas de las dos chicas chocaban.

-_Creo que debemos… repensar esta posición…-_ rió Brittany.

-_Yo puedo dormir en el suelo, en serio Britt…_

_-Claro que no.-_ dijo mientras se volteaba lentamente, la espalda de Santana quedó contra el pecho de la rubia, mientras que la cabeza de la morena quedaba contra en cuello de Brittany. La joven rubia rodeó la cintura de la morena.-_ Que tal ahora?-_ le dijo al oído. Santana sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, la delicadeza con que Brittany la tocaba, el amor con que le hablaba, la hacía olvidar sus problemas… la hacía feliz.

-_Perfectamente bien.-_ dijo Santana mientras tomaba la mano de Brittany.

-_Muy bien… buenas noches.-_ dijo Brittany mientras besaba la mejilla de Santana.

-_Buenas Noches… Y gracias…-_ dijo con su voz entrecortada.

-_No hay de qué San…Estás cómoda?-_ dijo Brittany abrazándola aún más fuerte, pero no hubo respuesta, ya que Santana dormía.

***Brittany POV***

Qué se supone que deba hacer, no puedo, sinceramente no puedo separarme de ella. La forma en que habla, la forma en que se ríe, como me mira… Su piel es tan suave, su cabello es tan hermoso, su aroma, su todo, siento que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza…

-_Creo que te amo.-_ le dije, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y otra vez volviera a soñar con ella.

A/N2: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (: Saben les tengo una pregunta: Alguien ve Pretty Little Liars? Si es así, con quien prefieren a Emily? Bueno, muchos saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hola, lamento la tardanza, traté de actualizar lo antes posible, espero que me entiendan, la universidad no me está haciendo muy fácil el trabajo. Trataré de ser una buena persona e intentaré de actualizar lo más seguido posible. Por favor sólo les pido un poco de paciencia, bueno además de agradecer que sigan la historia. Muchos saludos, Nati.

**Capítulo VII**

El despertar al día siguiente en un lugar completamente desconocido no era agradable, además de esa molesta sed y ese dolor de cabeza que no eran más que el recuerdo de todas las fatalidades que habían ocurrido ayer, sin embargo el amarre de una suave mano alrededor de su cintura anuló casi la mayoría de los problemas. Sintió la respiración de Brittany sobre su cuello y sintió como su cuerpo se electrizaba, como su piel se erizaba. Se movió unos pocos centímetros para admirar a la chica que dormía junto a ella.

-_Realmente eres hermosa… lo sabías?-_ dijo suavemente, sin ganas de querer despertarla, pero con esa esperanza de que Brittany pudiera oírla. Sin temor se volteó completamente y se enfrentó de lleno con el rostro de la joven rubia. Santana no podía evitarlo, la admiraba tiernamente y trataba de suprimir ese loco deseo de besarla. De pronto unos hermosos ojos azules la sorprendieron y sólo una sonrisa nerviosa salió de su boca.

-_Buenos días…-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.-_ Cómo te sientes? Dormiste bien?-_ dijo al parecer sin importarle la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Mientras que Santana creía que desfallecería al sentir el simple calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Brittany.

-_Buenos días, hermosa.-_ dijo felizmente Santana.-_Me siento un poco mareada aún, pero dormí excelente._

_-Me alegro…-_ dijo observando esos ojos cafés.-_Me alegro que te sientas mejor…_

_-Bueno… todo te lo debo a ti, Britt…-_ dijo con sinceridad, mientras Brittany se sonrojaba por un segundo.

-_Era lo menos que podía hacer, llegaste gritando a las 3am… te desmayaste frente a mi casa, supongo que debía ser hospitalaria.-_ rió Brittany.

-_Acerca de eso…-_ dijo avergonzada Santana luego de haber reído alegremente.-_ Lo lamento… Creo que tomé más de lo que debía…_

_-Eso lo comprendí, lo que no entiendo es el motivo… quiero decir, te encuentras bien? Está todo en orden?-_ preguntó Brittany luego de peinar el cabello de Santana tras su oreja. La morena recordó lo que la había llevado a aquel estado, la verdad era que había sido un día fatal, mejor dicho una noche fatal.

-_En realidad…no…-_ dijo mientras su voz se cortaba y sus ojos se humedecían.-_Han sucedido demasiadas cosas… en tan poco tiempo… Siento como si estuviera en una montaña rusa de emociones…_

-_Te entiendo…-_ dijo Brittany, Santana la miró de inmediato y recordó que no sólo ella había tenido una mala noche.

-_Britt, yo quería hablar contigo, acerca de todo lo que había pasado en ese club._

_-No es necesario, podremos dejar las cosas así… supongo que aún la…_

_-No, ni siquiera te molestes en decirlo Britt… _

_-Estás segura? _

_-Completamente, no hay nada entre Quinn y yo… es más, me estado enterando de algunas cosas bastantes perturbadoras…_

_-Te molesta si pregunto, cuáles serían?-_ dijo Brittany con un poco de temor.

-_No me molesta en absoluto… además eres la única persona en la que confío ahora.-_ dijo con sus ojos empapados pero con una sonrisa. Brittany sintió como su corazón daba un brinco, sin embargo el ver el dolor y la pena en los ojos de Santana, la entristeció.-_Pero antes, sólo quiero saber si me has perdonado… Por favor Britt, jamás quise herirte, me mataría antes de hacer algo así…-_ dijo tocando la mano de Brittany por debajo de las sábanas. La joven rubia de inmediato entrelazó sus dedos con los de Santana, era como si durante todo este tiempo, ese había sido el lugar en donde pertenecía. Santana al sentir la reacción de Brittany, se alegró y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de la joven rubia.

_-Te perdono, también fui una idiota…-_ Santana se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra, así que rápidamente negó con la cabeza, sin embargo Brittany siguió hablando.-_ supongo que debo aprender que controlar un poco mis sentimientos… no es como si…_

_-Cómo qué?_

_-No es como si fuéramos novias o algo así… sentí celos, miedo de que la escogieras a ella.-_ dijo avergonzada mientras se escondía bajo las sábanas. Santana sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría, era completamente obvio que Brittany sentía lo mismo que ella. Rápidamente se tapó con la sábana y vio como la joven rubia estaba sonrojada debajo de esta.

-_No te debes sentir así…_

_-Lo sé, sé que sólo nos estamos conociendo.-_ interrumpió Brittany.

-_No, eso no.-_ dijo acercando su cuerpo al de la chica que estaba junto a ella.-_ Quieres saber que siento yo?-_ le preguntó tiernamente. Brittany asintió.-_ No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, cada minuto del día pienso en ti, sé que ha pasado poco tiempo… pero siento que pertenezco a ti… por completo.-_ dijo Santana mientras veía como esos hermosos ojos azules se abría aún más, al escuchar esas palabras.

-_Yo… ehm…-_ titubeó Brittany por unos segundos, pero cuando la mano de Santana acarició su mejilla, sólo cerró sus ojos y sintió como en unos segundos, los labios de la morena se unieron con los suyos. Santana besó los labios de Brittany y pudo ratificar sus palabras, ella pertenecía ahí… ella pertenecía a Brittany. La forma en que sus labios se unían con tanta naturalidad, alegraba el corazón de ambas jóvenes. Brittany acarició el cuello de Santana, mientras que la morena unía más sus cuerpos gracias al amarre de su mano con la cintura de Brittany. Después de unos segundos, y debido que sentían que se iban a asfixiar, tal vez por que el beso las dejaba sin aliento o que de pronto todo debajo de las sábanas estaba más caluroso, se destaparon.

-_Qué ibas a decir?-_ rió Santana, mientras miraba a Brittany embobada.

-_Yo también creo pertenecer a ti…-_ dijo un poco avergonzada Brittany. Santana sonrió felizmente y con un poco de nerviosismo apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Brittany, de inmediato sintió como el corazón de la joven rubia latía mucho más fuerte y rió fuertemente.-_ Tengo problemas cardíacos, no te emociones…-_ molestó Brittany.

-_Claro, claro…-_ rió Santana.

De pronto ambas chicas escucharon como empezaba a haber más ruido en la casa, seguramente ya era hora de desayunar. La voz de Nicole fue la única voz que pudieron distinguir.

-_Y resulta que un estúpido, no sabe hacer nada mejor que gritar a las 3 de la madrugada por Brittany… qué rayos!-_ se quejó la chica. Mientras Brittany se reía fuertemente ahora, Santana por otro lado sentía que no encontraría un lugar suficientemente grande para ocultar su vergüenza.-_ Y resulta que ahora Brittany duerme tranquilamente!-_ dijo gritando.

-_Creo que es mejor que nos levantemos.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ O sino Godzilla nos matará…_

_-Brittany, a desayunar…-_ dijo Nicole golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

-_Ya te oí Nicole… tal vez si no gritaras tanto!-_ se burló Brittany mientras se levantaba de la cama.-_Vamos San, es hora de tomar desayuno._

_-Cállate Britt, tú y tus malditos enamorados no me dejaron dormir anoche… qué rayos pasó, ah!_

_-Nicole deja a tu hermana tranquila.-_ escuchó como su padre gritaba.- _Brittany, tú y tu amiga deben apresurarse, se enfría el desayuno!_

_-Lamento todo esto… es una casa de locos.-_ rió Brittany.-_Y bien… vienes o no?_

_-Britt… no crees que será mejor que me vaya…-_ dijo nerviosa.

_-Claro que no, descuida, mi familia no te hará nada, ya conoces a Nic y a mi padre._

_-Está bien…-_ ambas chicas salieron de la habitación de Brittany y bajaron velozmente las escaleras. El padre de Brittany y Nicole ya se encontraban tomando desayuno, el hombre leía el periódico, mientras que Nicole miraba la televisión.

-_Buenos días, pequeños rayos de sol!-_ molestó el padre de Brittany. Nicole de inmediato se sorprendió al ver a Santana parada tras Brittany.

-_Hola papá.-_ dijo Brittany, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-_ Hola Nic…_

_-Buenos días…-_ dijo nerviosa Santana.

-_Santana, cierto?-_ preguntó el padre de Brittany, mientras la joven cantante tomaba asiento junto a Brittany.

-_Si, señor…_

_-Vaya espectáculo que no diste ayer…-_ rió el padre de Brittany, mientras que Santana sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-_Papá! Déjala…_

_-Eras tú, la que gritaba a las 3 de la mañana?-_ preguntó Nicole.

-_Ehm… lo lamento…-_ dijo nerviosa Santana.

-_Podemos tomar desayuno y tratar de no incomodarla?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Claro… o podemos hablar de todo lo que ocurrió anoche.-_ volvió a burlarse el hombre y recibió una mirada de aprobación de Nicole. Pero Brittany le envió una mirada de odio y el hombre de inmediato guardó silencio.

-_Entonces Santana… Qué hacías aquí a las 3 am?-_ preguntó Nicole, cómo tratando de vengarse por haber pasado una mala noche.

_-Podemos parar el interrogatorio?-_dijo Brittany.

_-Había venido a ver a Brittany…-_ respondió al unísono.

-_Ah sí?-_ preguntó Nicole.

-_Sí… Tenía que hablar con ella… además, no tenía a donde más ir… de verdad lo lamento.-_ dijo la cantante.

-_Descuida Santana, ya eres una más de la familia.-_ dijo el padre de Brittany, mientras seguía hojeando el periódico.

-_Papá tiene razón, ya eres parte de esta familia…-_ dijo Nicole.

-_Muchas gracias…-_ dijo emocionada. Brittany la miró con detención y notó como Santana se alegraba ante esas simples palabras.

-_Un momento…-_ dijo el padre de Brittany.

-_Qué ocurre papá?-_ preguntó Brittany. El hombre miró a Santana con detención y luego volvió a ver el periódico.

-_Te dije que tu amiga se parecía a alguien famoso… es igual a esa cantante…-_ dijo poniendo el diario junto a la cara de Santana.-_ No creen ustedes?-_ las tres chicas rieron.-_ Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-Papá, ella es Santana, es la cantante de esa fotografía…-_ dijo Nicole.

-_Así que eres famosa chiquilla…_

_-Más o menos.-_ rió Santana. Nicole y Brittany rieron fuertemente.-_Qué?-_ rió Santana.

-_Hola soy Santana López, tengo mil discos de platino, pero no soy famosa…-_ comenzó Brittany.

-_No es como si hubiera ganado millones de Grammys.-_ siguió Nicole.

_-Ni que haya estado en el puesto número 1 de billboard por 2 meses._

_-Ni que haya hecho 2 giras mundiales en un solo año. _

_-Basta!-_ rió Santana. De pronto sonó su celular y Brittany notó como la alegría se desvanecía del rostro de Santana.-_Me disculpan un segundo?-_ Todos asintieron, mientras que Santana se levantaba de la mesa.

…

-_Sí?-_ preguntó molesta Santana mientras respondía la llamada.

-_Santana… cómo estás?_

_-Qué quieres Rachel?-_ dijo cortante.

_-Dónde estás? Anoche no llegaste al hotel, estás bien?_

_-Sí, estoy bien.-_ dijo pensativa.

_-Me preocupaste…_

_-A sí? Qué tanto? Tanto como para haber estado más preocupada de Quinn que de mí?_

_-Por favor San, fue un error… perdóname._

_-Lo siento Rachel…-_ dijo con su voz entrecortada.-_Ahora no puedo hablar…_

_-A qué hora volverás? Mañana es tu entrevista…_

_-Lo sé… ahora sólo quiero estar sola. Adiós…-_ dijo mientras cortaba la llamada. De pronto sintió como la pena volvía a apoderarse de ella y comenzó a llorar.

Brittany notó que Santana aún no volvía y supo que algo no andaba bien.

-_Supongo que no volverá…-_ dijo Nicole.

-_Será mejor que vaya a verla.-_ dijo Brittany preocupada.

-_También creo que deberías ir… no se veía muy feliz.-_ dijo su padre. Brittany se levantó de inmediato y subió a su habitación, sabía que Santana estaría ahí, era el único lugar de la casa que conocía que sería un poco más privado. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la vio sentada sobre su cama, con su cara entre sus manos.

-_San…-_ preguntó la joven rubia.-_ Te encuentras bien?-_ esta vez no hubo respuesta, sólo se sentía el sollozar de la joven cantante. Brittany de inmediato se acercó a la joven morena y acarició su espalda mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Santana de inmediato abrazó a Brittany con fuerza y lloró libremente.- _Tranquila San…-_ sin embargo el llanto no se detenía, sólo la presión de ese abrazo aumentaba. Brittany la abrazó fuertemente y decidió esperar a que Santana se sintiera lista para hablarle. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que la morena dejó de llorar.-_ Deseas un vaso de agua?-_ Santana negó con la cabeza.

-_Puedo quedarme así por un tiempo?-_ preguntó abrazada a Brittany.

-_Todo el tiempo que quieras.-_ dijo con cariño.

-_Jamás había llorado tanto…-_dijo un poco más calmada.

_-Eso quiere decir que realmente estás herida… Está bien llorar…_

_-Claro que lo estoy… durante todo este tiempo confié en Rachel…-_ dijo sollozando.-_ Y fue ella quien arruinó todo…-_ Brittany no quería preguntar, sentía que no era el tiempo correcto, sin embargo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y de verdad quería consolar a Santana.-_ Durante todo este tiempo ella me engañó con Quinn… sé que no debería importarme ya… pero ella era mi mejor amiga, Britt…_

_-Somos humanos, cometemos errores… lo que nos hace diferentes es el perdón…_

_-Me estás diciendo que la perdone? Después de todo lo que me ha hecho?-_ preguntó un poco molesta.

-_No estoy diciendo que hoy, o mañana, pero eventualmente deberás hacerlo, lo quieras o no… es tu mejor amiga._

_-Tienes razón…-_ dijo un poco más calmada.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo riendo.-_Y ahora también tengo una idea que encontrarás interesante._

_-Tú crees?-_ preguntó con curiosidad.

-_Confías en mi?-_ preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Claro que confío en ti… _

_-Perfecto, entonces ve a ducharte y arréglate, te llevaré a un lugar genial. Tal vez te sientas mejor.-_ dijo alegre Brittany.

-_A qué te refieres con arréglate? Es algo formal o qué?_

_-Sólo escoge algo de ropa de ahí.-_ dijo señalando su armario.-_ Busca algo veraniego._

_-Y tú, dónde irás?_

_-Yo me ducharé en el baño de Nicole… Okay, apresúrate.-_ dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación tomando un poco de ropa.

Santana como siempre se sorprendía de la espontaneidad de Brittany, era algo que le fascinaba, no tenía idea a donde iría o que haría, pero estaba completamente dispuesta a averiguarlo, se acercó al clóset de Brittany y abrió la puerta. Toda la ropa de Brittany se encontraba demasiado ordenada para el gusto de Santana, esto le llamó demasiado la atención, pero buscó rápidamente un short y una polera. Se duchó rápidamente y notó que la ropa de Brittany le quedaba perfectamente bien, sintió como alguien entraba a la habitación y pensó que podría ser Brittany así que se apresuró.

-_Estás lista?-_ preguntó Brittany estando ya dentro de la habitación.

-_Sí, salgo en un minuto._

_-Encontraste algo que te quedara?-_ Santana no tuvo que responder, salió del baño y Brittany la miró con alegría. –_Veo que sí… te ves hermosa.-_ dijo nerviosa Brittany.

-_Gracias, no sabía que usar… toda tu ropa es hermosa…_

_-Pero no podrías haber elegido mejor…-_ dijo Brittany mirando detenidamente el hermoso cuerpo de Santana.-_ Lindas piernas.-_ dijo riendo.

-_Igualmente…-_ dijo Santana al ver que las tonificadas piernas de Brittany.

-_Muy bien… vámonos.-_ dijo Brittany tomando la mano de Santana.

-_Me dirás por casualidad a dónde iremos?_

_-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta…-_ rió Brittany, Santana sólo asintió.

Ambas chicas bajaron y se despidieron del padre de Brittany. La joven morena entonces tomó las llaves de su auto, pero Brittany le dijo que no irían en auto. Santana sorprendida, espero que Brittany le diera alguna señal y fue entonces cuando la joven rubia le acercó un casco.

-_Manejas una moto?-_ preguntó la cantante sorprendida.

-_No es exactamente una moto, pero sí.-_ dijo Brittany. Rápidamente salieron a la calle y se subieron a la pequeña vespa de Brittany. La morena se sentó tras ella.-_Afírmate bien.-_ dijo al sentir el suave toque de las manos de Santana, la morena sonrió y abrazó fuertemente la cintura de Brittany. Viajaron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Brittany se detuvo de pronto.

-_Ya llegamos?_

_-Así es…-_ dijo Brittany. Santana no comprendía nada, era un especie de bosque sin nada especial.-_Vamos.-_ dijo tomando la mano de la morena y adentrándola en el bosque.

-_Este lugar es seguro?_

_-Claro que lo es, solía venir aquí cuando era pequeña. Es mi lugar favorito.-_ dijo mientras caminada por el bosque. De pronto Santana pudo escuchar una especie de cascada.-_Ya estamos cerca…-_ dijo deteniéndose junto a Santana.

-_Qué ocurre ahora?-_ preguntó la morena curiosamente. Brittany tapó sus ojos y rió tiernamente.-_ No veo nada Britt…_

_-Falta poco, cierra los ojos… ya casi… cuidado roca…-_ mintió Brittany, lo que hizo que Santana levantara el pie, y golpeara fuertemente el suelo.

-_Britt… no había ninguna roca!_

_-Lo sé, muy bien, ya puedes mirar.-_ dijo quitándole las manos de los ojos. Santana se asombró al ver lo hermoso que era todo. Había una cascada que caían en un pequeño lago, unos cuántos árboles y arbustos.

-_Wow… es hermoso.-_ dijo Santana sorprendida.

-_Me encanta, siempre vengo aquí cuando trato de escapar un momento de la realidad o necesito estar sola.-_ dijo Brittany, mientras se sentaba en el césped, a unos cuantos metros del lago. Santana se sentó junto a ella de inmediato.

-_Gracias por enseñármelo…_

_-Te ha gustado?_

_-Me ha encantado… es tan silencioso, pero ruidoso al mismo tiempo… además…-_ dijo mirando a Brittany con ternura. La joven rubia la miró con curiosidad.

-_Además qué?_

_-Estás conmigo, aquí… Todo es perfecto.-_ dijo Santana con ternura mientras acortaba un poco la distancia con Brittany.

-_Santana…_

_-Sí, Brittany?-_ dijo mirando los labios de la joven rubia.

-_Tengo que decirte algo…-_ dijo despacio, mientras veía que Santana se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella.- _y es bastante…-_ titubeó al notar lo cerca que estaba la cantante de sus labios.-_ importante…-_ suspiró brevemente, hasta que sintió como el aliento de Santana se mezclaba con el de ella. Sin pensarlo un minuto más Brittany unió sus labios con los de Santana, capturó sutilmente el labio inferior de la cantante entre los suyos y entre sus manos tomó la cara de Santana. La morena por otra parte recorrió el costado de Brittany, hasta que su mano se detuvo en la cadera de la joven rubia. Con delicadeza, Santana comenzó a empujar a Brittany, hasta que la rubia estuvo completamente acostada en el césped. Esta vez la lengua de Brittany rozó el labio inferior de Santana y buscó profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas parecían luchar, por dominar el beso, pero la cantante simplemente cedió. Las manos de Brittany viajaron hasta el cuello de Santana y la acercaron más a su rostro, mientras que Santana acariciaba el costado de la joven rubia. Luego de unos segundos ambas chicas se separaron en busca de aire.

-_Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?-_ molestó Santana.

-_Me gustas…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany. Santana notó como las mejillas de Brittany tomaban un color rojizo y no pudo encontrarlo completamente tierno.

-_Y tú a mi…_ -dijo Santana dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Brittany sonrió y se levantó con cuidado, la joven morena la miró con curiosidad.

-_Vamos a darnos un chapuzón?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_No tengo traje de baño…_

_-Ni yo.-_ dijo Brittany sacándose la polera y quedando sólo con su ropa interior y su short.-_ Vienes o no?-_ Santana sonrió y de inmediato se puso de pie y se sacó su polera. Brittany tomó la mano de Santana una vez más y tiró de ella, en cosa de segundos llegaron a la cima de la cascada.

-_Esto es seguro! Es lo suficientemente hondo? _

_-Dónde quedó tu espíritu aventurero?_

_-En casa… junto a mi cordura.-_ rió Santana al ver lo alto que era la cascada.

-_Vamos, no pasará nada.-_ dijo Brittany sonriendo.-_Estás lista?_

_-Ehm… no, aún no… pero tal vez si me empujas no tendremos que pasar por esto…-_ rió Santana

-_No haría eso… pero puedes saltar cuando estés lista o más bien si es que quieres hacerlo…_

_-Si quiero… pero, tengo miedo…-_ dijo Santana al ver el lago.

-_No lo haremos si gustas…-_ dijo Brittany dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-_Está bien… muchas gracias.-_ dijo Santana caminando de regreso. De pronto escuchó un gran splash y fue entonces cuando supo que Brittany estaba ya en el lago. Se asomó y la vio flotando alegremente.

-_No morí!-_ gritó Brittany.

-_Maldita sea… ahora tendré que saltar.-_ pensó Santana. Con valentía tomó vuelo y saltó. En cuanto su cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua, sintió una sensación de triunfo además de un frío inmenso, salió a la superficie y vio a Brittany junto a ella.

-_Lo lograste… Sabía que lo harías…-_ rió Brittany.

-_Cállate…-_ rió, su cuerpo estaba tiritando, tal vez por el miedo o simplemente por lo helado del agua.-_Está demasiado helada…-_ dijo tiritando. Brittany sonrió y se acercó a Santana mientras flotaban en el agua. Con ternura rodeó el cuerpo de Santana bajó el agua.

-_Mejor?-_ preguntó Brittany sonriente.

-_Mucho mejor.-_ dijo Santana antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.-_Te quiero…-_ dijo de pronto Santana y Brittany sintió como su cuerpo era recorrido por un fuerte escalofrío y esta vez no podría culpar al frío.

-_Y yo a ti…-_ dijo de inmediato.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, ignorando todo alrededor de ellas y viviendo lo que parecía un perfecto sueño.

_**A/N2: Capítulo largo es largo. Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que tengo ganas de terminarlo pronto, quiero decir… tengo dos opciones o alimentar el drama (cosa que me da un poco de pena, por que no quiero herir a nadie :c) o finalizarlo en un par de capítulos más… Aún no estoy muy segura. Además tengo otra idea que quiero escribir, y realmente no podría manejar 3 fics al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Bueno, sólo les imploro un poco de paciencia con esta torpe escritora.**_

_**A/N3: Mis queridísimos, comprendo que algunas veces tengo errores al escribir y estoy completamente conscientes de ellos, siempre me ocurre lo mismo, después de haber subido el capítulo me doy cuenta de cosas que son realmente estúpidas. Debo encontrar un beta pronto (si alguien quisiera ayudarme, sería estupendo, pero si no hay nadie, no importa (: )… Ah, no se aflijan por decirme cosas, yo no me molesto. Hago esto en forma de hobby, no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo. Sólo disfruto escribiendo y espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo. Sus sugerencias y críticas siempre serán bien recibidas, mientras se hagan con respeto (obviamente). Yo no muerdo ni golpeo ni mato, si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría leer avísenme, además, siempre, siempre, siempre leo sus comentarios. Sin más que decir, además de volver a implorar misericordia con la actualización, me despido. Muchos Saludos, Nati. **_

_**A/N4: Jamás había escrito tanto en Author's Note. **_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Gracias por esperar por la actualización, disfruté escribiendo este capítulo y espero que les guste. Algunas personas me pidieron lemmon, así que cumplí sus deseos… Además, quiero agradecerles sus hermosos reviews, y eso. Saludos, Nati.

**Capítulo VIII**

La tarde pasó velozmente, Santana no podía creer que estuviera anocheciendo ya, como desearía estar por siempre ahí, en medio del bosque, junto a Brittany. Abrazada fuertemente al cuerpo de la otra chica, pero sabía que era hora de volver a la realidad.

-_Creo que debemos volver…-_ dijo Brittany, quien mantenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena.

-_Realmente no quiero irme. Esto es perfecto.-_ dijo Santana mientras miraba con cariño a la chica que se encontraba junto a ella.

-_Ni yo, pero la verdad es que muero de hambre y sé que mi padre se alterará si no aparezco pronto.-_ dijo Brittany mientras se separaba del cuerpo de Santana. La joven morena sintió como algo le faltaba de inmediato, sintió como Brittany se llevaba algo con ella.-_ Podemos pedir pizza o algo así…-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Creo que debo volver al hotel… mañana es la entrevista y debo escuchar algunas cosas que Daniel me dirá… aún está enfadado por nuestras fotos en el club…_

_-Y qué crees que te dirá?-_ Santana sabía la respuesta, sabía que Daniel le diría que debía negar cualquier tipo de relación, negar sus sentimientos por Brittany, pero esta vez no se creía capaz, la amaba.

-_Me dirá que debo negar cualquier relación… En la entrevista me mostraran fotos, me preguntaran por ti, quién eres, dónde vives, con quién vives, averiguarán tu pasado…-_ empezó a decir Santana fuera de control. El simple pensamiento de que Brittany sufriera por su culpa, era lo peor que podría pasarle.

-_Tranquila…-_ dijo tomando la mano de Santana. La joven morena la miró de inmediato, vio como esos hermosos ojos azules la miraban con ternura.-_Haz lo que creas que es mejor…_

_-Pero… yo no quiero negar que te quiero. Pero tampoco quiero que pierdas tu vida de persona normal.-_ dijo Santana aún nerviosa, pero Brittany rió fuertemente.

-_Vida de persona normal? Me beso una celebridad, que parte de eso crees que es normal.-_ dijo besando rápidamente los labios de Santana. Una sonrisa apareció de inmediato en el rostro de la morena, y sólo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era de encontrar a una chica tan maravillosa como Brittany. El perderla ya no era una opción, el vivir sin ella, no sería vivir, el olvidarla, no sería posible. Tomó una decisión, tomó la decisión de seguir a su corazón.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo Santana mirando fijamente los ojos azules de la chica. Brittany la miró sorprendida, pero un segundo después su rostro representaba la alegría más grande que había sentido.

-_Yo también te amo.-_ dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Santana de inmediato rodeó la cintura de Brittany y acercó sus labios al oído de la joven rubia.

-_Se mi novia…-_ susurró con nerviosismo Santana.-_Por favor Brittany, siento que no…-_ Brittany se separó unos centímetros, y unió su frente a la de la cantante.-_ siento que no puedo estar sin ti…-_ continuó Santana. Las palabras se estrellaban contra los labios de Brittany, y llegaban directo a su corazón; la joven rubia sentía que su corazón ya no podía latir más fuerte, si era así se le saldría del cuerpo… Con ternura, Brittany acarició el rostro de Santana, la morena cerró sus ojos para sentir como las simples puntas de los dedos de Brittany la volvían loca. Las manos de la rubia descansaron sobre el cuello de la cantante y lo acariciaron con cariño.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo Brittany, antes de acercar sus labios a los de Santana.-_Te amo…-_ repitió y unió sus labios a los de la cantante, mientras sentía que su corazón se llenaba de gozo. Santana acercó el cuerpo de Brittany al suyo, acarició la espalda de la rubia, mientras sentía como la unión entre sus labios se volvía más y más íntima. La lengua de Santana rozó la comisura de los labios de Brittany, y la joven rubia aceptó con lentitud, lo que hizo que Santana se volviera un poco loca, quería sentir su boca, su lengua contra la suya, pero Brittany parecía disfrutar el torturarla. Luego de unos segundos, ambas chicas se encontraban disfrutando de la calidez de sus lenguas.

Santana deslizó su mano por entre la polera de Brittany, y sintió como la rubia temblaba ante su tacto, siguió recorriendo la espalda de la chica tocando cada lugar de esa suave piel. Brittany se separó del beso y abrió sus ojos para ver a la chica que se encontraba junto a ella.

-_Supongo que eso fue un si?-_ dijo casi sin aliento Santana, pero con una sonrisa enorme.

-_Fue un claro que si…-_ dijo sonriendo Brittany.-_ Y por más que quiera seguir con esto… debo regresar a casa, y tú también.-_ luego de eso, le dio un pequeño beso a Santana en los labios y se separó para buscar sus cosas.

-_Muy bien… pero aún no sé que piensas de la entrevista…_

_-Si te preguntan por mí, diles que soy una especie de agente secreto, que si saben mi identidad todo el mundo estará en peligro.-_ rió y le puso el casco a Santana.-_ Igual Rachel sabe quien soy…_

_-Ella no dirá nada… ugh, ya no sé que hacer._

_-Deja de preocuparte, estaré bien… estaremos bien. Ahora sube a mi hermosa vespa, que nos iremos a casa.-_ dijo Brittany sonriendo y subiendo a su moto. Santana rió y se subió de inmediato, esta vez abrazó con fuerza la cintura de su novia.-_ Y te quedarás a cenar.-_ dijo con una falsa voz mandona.-_ Debo presentarles a mi novia…-_ Santana sintió como las mariposas destruían su estómago, jamás hubiera pensado que el hecho que Brittany la llamara "su novia" la haría tan feliz.

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la casa de Brittany, pero notaron que el auto de Santana ya no estaba allí. Rápidamente ambas chicas se bajaron de la moto y entraron rápidamente a la casa.

-_Llegamos…-_ gritó Brittany colocando las llaves sobre la mesa. No hubo respuesta, sin embargo parecía haber ruido en la cocina. Santana tomó el brazo de Brittany asustada, como evitando que fuera a ver, pero Brittany sin temor se acercó. Santana la siguió muy de cerca, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la familia de Brittany cenando con Quinn y Rachel.

-_Hola…-_ dijo nerviosa Brittany.

-_Britt, me alegro que llegaras, estas chicas andan buscando a Santana.-_ dijo su padre.

_-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-_ dijo con molestia Santana, mientras Brittany tomaba su mano para tranquilizarla.

-_El padre de Brittany, muy amablemente nos ha invitado a cenar.-_ respondió Rachel.

-_Estábamos preocupadas por ti.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Ah si? Y por qué?-_ dijo Santana con veneno en su voz.

-_No respondías tu celular…-_ dijo Rachel nerviosa.

-_No tenía señal._

_-Nos preocupamos y tratamos de localizar tu auto… y resulta que estaba aquí.-_continuó Rachel.-_ El señor Pierce amablemente nos recibió y nos contó sobre lo que había pasado anoche._

_-Rachel ándate… y obviamente tú también. Estaré en el estudio en la mañana… sólo márchate.-_ dijo Santana molesta. Brittany apretó fuertemente la mano de Santana y con cuidado la llevó hacia su habitación. En cuanto llegaron allí, Santana se sentó una vez más sobre la cama, con su cara entre sus manos.

Brittany no dijo nada, sólo entró al baño, la morena pudo escuchar como el agua de la ducha corría y por un momento sintió que a Brittany no le importaba nada de lo que le pasaba. La puerta del baño se abrió y Brittany salió con tranquilidad, tomó la mano de la cantante y entró con ella al baño.

-_Sé que no es fácil…-_ empezó Brittany.-_ Sé que sientes mucho rencor, sé que te duele verlas juntas, pero tu odio no les importa… te estás hiriendo a ti misma, San.-_ dijo Brittany tomando sus manos con cariño.-_ Te estás torturando con tus recuerdos, te estás hiriendo con tu odio. Eres mejor que eso San, eres mucho mejor.-_ Puso con tranquilidad una de las manos de Santana sobre su pecho, la morena sintió como el corazón de Brittany latía con fuerza.-_ Mentí…-_ Santana la miró sorprendida.-_ No tengo problemas cardíacos… sólo ocurre cuando estoy junto a ti.-_ rió tiernamente.-_ Santana eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, has hecho latir mi corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho._

_-Yo… lo lamento…_

_-No digas eso, ahora sólo debes sanar el tuyo.-_ dijo Brittany apoyando su mano esta vez sobre el pecho de Santana.-_ Y yo quiero ayudarte con eso._- Santana sintió como unas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad, eran de emoción. Con torpeza, abrazó a Brittany, y la rubia no puedo evitar liberar una risita, sin embargo de inmediato la abrazó.

-_De qué planeta eres tú?-_ rió junto al oído de Brittany.

-_Soy de Inglaterra, será por eso?-_ dijo con alegría.

_-Debe ser…-_ dijo Santana besando la mejilla de Brittany.-_ Ahora te vas a duchar?_

_-Era para ti… pensé que un poco de agua tibia te tranquilizaría…-_ dijo Brittany tocando el agua que caía de la ducha. Sin saber por qué, pero con alegría Santana se metió a la ducha y empujó a Brittany con ella. La rubia se sujetó de la cortina, al parecer muy fuerte, por que la rompió e hizo que todo se viniera abajo.

-_Pagaré por eso…-_ dijo riendo Santana, mientras el agua caía sobre su rostro. Brittany miró a su alrededor por un segundo y notó como todo se encontraba desordenado y en suelo.

-_Pagarás por eso, pero la tarjeta de crédito no te servirá para nada.-_ rió Brittany tomando la ducha y lanzándole el chorro de agua a Santana directamente en la cara. La morena estiró su brazo para detener el agua que le llegaba en el rostro, con gran suerte logró tomar la mano de Brittany y con fuerza le arrebató la ducha.

-_Pff… Britt… pff… estoy empapada!-_ dijo Santana escupiendo agua y colgando la ducha nuevamente donde correspondía.-_ Aunque debo admitir que prefiero esta agua a la del lago._

_-Disculpa!-_ gritó Brittany, lo que hizo que Santana riera fuertemente. La rubia intentó alcanzar nuevamente la ducha que se encontraba colgada, pero Santana sujetó su mano, lo que hizo que el peso de Brittany cayera sobre el de la morena y se estrellaran contra la pared del baño. El agua tibia caía sobre sus cuerpos, y la distancia entre ellas había disminuido drásticamente.

-_Esta agua es tibia… la del… lago estaba congelada._

_-Entonces prefieres… las cosas bien calientes?-_ molestó Brittany apoyando su mano contra la pared, acorralando así a Santana.

-_Dije tibia… el agua te está tapando los oídos…-_ rió Santana, mientras el agua no dejaba de caer en su rostro.

-_Primero… el lago… y… ahora soy… sorda!-_ gritó una vez más Brittany, pero el agua no le ayudaba con el trabajo de comportarse seria.-_ Mírate… tienes todo… el pelo en la cara…-_ dijo peinando con cariño el cabello que ocultaba el rostro de Santana.-_Es mejor… así… puedo ver tus ojos…ahora-_ dijo Brittany con ternura. Santana sintió sus mejillas se enrojecían, las palabras de su novia parecían ser tan simples, tan comunes, pero hacían latir su corazón de una forma espectacular. Con tranquilidad acercó el cuerpo de Brittany al suyo, pero con torpeza debido al agua que caía sobre sus rostros la besó. Pero una pequeña risita hizo que ambas chicas se separaran.

-_Qué!-_ molestó Santana.

-_Que me estoy ahogando…-_ dijo Brittany riendo.-_ Será mejor que me salga…_

_-Por qué?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Porque debes sacarte esa ropa, ducharte, y de ahí acostarte. Yo iré al baño de Nicole…-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, pero Santana no estaba dispuesta a que Brittany se marchara tan fácilmente, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomó a su novia por la cintura y la giró contra la pared. Sin perder un segundo, se sacó la polera mojada y recibió de inmediato una sonrisa por parte de Brittany.

-_También puedo hacer eso contigo, acá…-_ dijo con su voz más baja de lo normal mientras tiraba la polera fuera de la ducha.-_ Y bien?-_ preguntó levantando un poco la polera de Brittany.

-_Tengo escapatoria?-_ rió Brittany acariciando las manos de Santana.

-_Claro que la tienes… la pregunta es si la quieres…_

_-En realidad…-_ dijo acercando sus labios al oído de su novia.-_ no.-_ y luego de eso, comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana, pequeños besos que buscaban el pulso de la cantante, y Santana sólo podía liberar pequeños suspiros. Las suaves manos de Brittany recorrieron sus brazos, de arriba a bajo, sin prisa alguna. Con cuidado Santana retiró la polera de su novia y admiró por unos segundos lo perfecta que era ante sus ojos. El agua recorría el torso desnudo de Brittany y Santana creía que era una especie de obra de arte, la forma en que el agua fluía por el cuerpo de su novia. Con temor aprisionó la cintura de Brittany, mientras acercaba sus labios lentamente a los de la rubia. Brittany aprisionó el labio inferior de Santana entre los suyos y con tranquilidad, recorrió la espalda desnuda de la morena, hasta que sintió como el brasier de su novia interrumpía sus caricias. Con una mirada curiosa, observó los ojos de la morena, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar.

-_Adelante…-_ dijo con nerviosismo Santana. Solo una sonrisa fue la respuesta de la joven rubia, quien lentamente desabrochó el brasier y volvió a besar el cuello de Santana mientras sus manos le quitaban de los hombros los tirantes de la ropa interior de la morena. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la morena, y Brittany la admiró por unos segundos, lo que hizo que Santana mirara hacia abajo, pero la rubia con ternura, tomó el mentón de su novia e hizo que sus ojos se conectaran por unos segundos.

-_Eres hermosa…-_ susurró frente a los labios de su novia. Santana con nerviosismo sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de Brittany. La morena sintió como Brittany rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, y esta vez ambas chicas liberaron un pequeño gemido. Santana le quitó el brasier a Brittany, y con temor recorrió el costado de los pechos de su novia, notó como Brittany mordía su labio inferior, y Santana supo que eso sería lo más sexy que podría ver en su vida. La morena comenzó a besar el cuello de Brittany, mientras que sus manos se apoyaban sobre los pechos de Brittany.

-_San…-_ gimió Brittany mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de la morena. Santana se sorprendió al oír su nombre salir de esa manera de los labios de la joven rubia y una vez más se vio pensando en lo perfecta que era Brittany, ese sonido había sido hermoso… debía oírlo una vez más. Con cuidado aprisionó entre sus manos los pechos de su novia y notó que Brittany arqueaba su espalda y volvía a liberar ese maravilloso gemido, mordió débilmente la clavícula de Brittany y sintió las manos de la joven rubia comenzaban a jugar con su cierre. La simple idea de lo que ocurriría hizo que un gemido huyera de su boca.

-_Oh Britt…-_ gimió sin saber por qué, la rubia ni siquiera la estaba tocando, pero Brittany sólo sonrió con ternura. Con fuerza puso a Santana contra la pared, haciendo que el chorro de agua la empapara completamente. Sin perder tiempo desabrochó el pantalón de la morena y la besó con pasión, la lengua de la rubia acariciaba cuidadosamente los labios de la morena y Santana sentía que su corazón había encontrado lo que siempre había buscado. La forma en que Brittany la tocaba, besaba, se preocupaba por ella, era más de lo que podría desear. Sintió como su short caía pesadamente al suelo de la bañera y su respiración se agitaba más de lo normal, sentía como su estómago se tensaba y como parecía faltarle aire. Brittany acarició su estómago y con lentitud jugó con el inicio de las pantaletas de Santana.

-_Britt…-_ gimió sin aliento.-_ Creo… que me… estás matando…-_ dijo sin aliento.

-_Lo lamento…-_ rió mientras mordía el cuello de Santana con un poco más de fuerza.

-_Oh...-_ gimió con un poco de dolor y Brittany besó de inmediato en donde la había mordido. El pensamiento acerca del dolor se desvaneció de inmediato, cuando sintió como la mano de Brittany se deslizaba bajo sus pantaletas. Brittany miró como Santana cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y arqueaba su espalda, la admiró por unos segundos y luego de eso la besó una vez más. El agua tibia seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, y Brittany sentía como Santana temblaba ante su tacto, así que sin perder tiempo comenzó a acariciar el sexo de la morena, mientras sentía como los gemidos salían de la boca de Santana para entrar en la suya.

-_Britt…-_ gimió fuertemente Santana al sentir como un cosquilleo invadía su abdomen.-_ por favor… Britt…-_ habló sin sentido y la rubia comenzó a disminuir sus movimientos, y con cuidado introdujo un dedo dentro de la morena.-_ Oh Britt…-_ gimió fuertemente y Brittany temió por un segundo que fueran a escucharlas, así que volvió a besar a Santana, mientras introducía un segundo dedo. La morena, fuera de control, debido al éxtasis en que se encontraba comenzó a recorrer una vez más el torso de Brittany.

-_San…-_ suspiró Brittany, mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos lentamente, esperando no herir a la morena. Santana con preocupación se sujetó de la cortina rota, la verdad era que no se creía capaz de mantenerse en pie debido al estado en que se encontraba. Brittany rodeó la cintura de la morena con su otra mano y presionó su cadera contra su mano, haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas.

-_Te tengo… no te preocupes…_

-_Britt… se siente…tan bien…-_ gimió una vez más Santana apretando fuertemente la cortina.

-_Lo sé…-_ suspiró fuertemente Brittany.

-_Estoy… muy cerca…-_ Brittany ante estas palabras comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, lamió y mordió fuertemente, mientras apresuraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. De pronto sintió como una fuerte fuerza apretaba sus dedos y supo que Santana había alcanzado su clímax. Escuchó su nombre salir de la boca de Santana fuertemente y comenzó a detenerse. Luego de unos minutos, vio como Santana volvía a abrir sus ojos y le sonreía con alegría.-_Te amo…_

_-Te amo más…-_dijo Brittany con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_No es posible…-_ dijo mientras peinaba el cabello de Brittany y la miraba con ternura.

-_Puedo intentarlo.-_ dijo besando una vez más los labios de Santana, y luego de eso salió de la ducha.-_Iré a ducharme donde Nicole… lo cual parecerá completamente estúpido ya que estoy desnuda y empapada.-_ rió Brittany.

-_Será bastante gracioso.-_ rió Santana.

-_Ya sabes donde encontrarás ropa.-_ dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Santana ya salía de la ducha, colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo salió a la pieza de Brittany para encontrar algo de ropa. En cuanto salió del baño vio a Nicole sentada en la cama y se asustó un poco.

-_Hola…-_ dijo nerviosa Santana.

-_Hola, cómo estás?-_ dijo Nicole más seria de lo normal.

-_Bien, qué ocurre?_

_-Tus amigas estuvieron aquí… y ellas…_

_-No son mis amigas.-_ dijo enojada.

-_Ellas dijeron que lo tuyo con Brittany no resultaría. Dijeron que te marchabas…-_ dijo Nicole entristecida. Santana sintió como su sangre hervía, pero miró a la hermana de su novia y notó temor en sus ojos.-_No quiero que salga herida…_

_-Nic… yo no haría eso…_

_-El día en que discutieron, estuvo llorando toda la noche… jamás la había visto tan triste.-_ dijo Nicole, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.- _Ella te ama…_

-_Y yo a ella, de verdad.-_ dijo Santana sentándose junto a la chica.-_ Le he pedido que sea mi novia.-_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Me lo ha dicho, y está demasiado feliz.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.-_ Y sé que tú eres una buena persona, pero Britt ha sufrido mucho, no quiero que sufra más… lo único que te pido, es que la cuides. Cuídala mucho.-_ dijo Nicole con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Nic, te prometo que la cuidaré… no debes llorar.-_ dijo Santana abrazando fuertemente a la chica.

-_Es la única persona, además de mi papá que amo… si se va contigo, quiero que esté bien…-_ dijo llorando Nicole. Fue entonces cuando Santana comprendió todo, Nicole sabía que la gira de Santana terminaría pronto, y temía que su hermana se fuera lejos de Inglaterra.

-_Te prometo que seré lo mejor para ella… igual como ustedes lo han sido para mí.-_ dijo sinceramente. Nicole asintió y abrazó fuertemente a la cantante.

La puerta se abrió y Brittany entró con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo igual que Santana. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermana abrazada a Santana, pero más le sorprendió que Nicole estuviera llorando.

-_Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó Brittany entristecida. Ambas chicas se voltearon rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la rubia.

-_No pasa nada, absolutamente nada…-_ dijo Nicole secando rápidamente sus lágrimas. Brittany sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja, pero su hermana huyó de inmediato de la habitación. Santana rió en silencio y abrió el clóset de Brittany en busca de ropa.

-_Santana…-_ dijo Brittany preocupada. La morena se volteó y miró a su novia.-_ Qué ocurrió?_

_-Nicole estaba triste.-_ dijo con tranquilidad.

-_Y por qué no me lo dijo?-_ dijo pensativa Brittany.

-_No te lo dijo, por que tú eres la culpable de su tristeza…_

_-Qué? Qué hice? Debo ir a pedirle disculpas de inmediato.-_ dijo buscando su pijama bajo la almohada de su cama.

-_No has hecho nada malo, Britt…-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de la chica.

-_Qué es entonces?-_ dijo nerviosa.

-_Nicole te ama demasiado…_

_-Y yo a ella, pero que tiene eso de malo._

_-Rachel y Quinn vinieron a decir que lo nuestro no funcionaría.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany seguía sin comprender por que Nicole lloraba.-_ Y me pidió que no te hiriera…_

_-Nic dijo eso?_

_-Me dijo que te cuidara. Me dijo que has sufrido mucho y que no quiere que sufras más._

_-No comprendo… Yo… yo te amo y sé que tú me amas a mí… por qué dijo eso._

_-Ella sabe que debo marcharme.-_ dijo Santana con miedo.-_ Sabe que mi gira terminará dentro de unos días y que debo regresar a mi hogar…y yo…-_ dijo nerviosa.-_ yo quiero que regreses conmigo a California._

_-San… debo pensar esto… no puedo dejarlos.-_ dijo nerviosa Brittany.

_-Es lo que me temía… -_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-_ sabía que no querrías dejarlos, pero ella sabe que tampoco quieres dejarme. _

_-Claro que no…-_ dijo con tristeza. Santana besó tiernamente la mano de su novia.

-_Está bien… no te estoy pidiendo que escojas lo nuestro por sobre tu familia. Sé que los amas, hasta yo los amo.-_ rió Santana.-_ Y si decides quedarte… bueno… te he escrito algo.-_ dijo nerviosa Santana. Brittany sonrió con ternura y Santana sacó del clóset de su novia una guitarra.-_ supongo que sabes tocar la guitarra, no es así?_

_-Quién crees que tocaba tus canciones para Nicole?-_ rió Brittany. Santana también rió y se sentó en la cama junto a su novia, probó la afinación de la guitarra y luego de unos segundos se detuvo.

-_He pensado mucho tiempo en que decir, o cómo decirlo, y la música es lo único que me ayuda a expresarme como quisiera.-_ dijo mirando a su novia.-_ Espero que te guste…-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar suavemente, mientras que Brittany la miraba con ternura.

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_What took you so long, couldn't you've left a note?_

_Don't let me down, don't let me down_

_The cancer is spreading inside me and the vultures are watching me_

_so don't let me down_

_I belong to you 'cause my heart is red and I want to sing along_

_You've already made your mind up_

_Don't tell me I am wrong_

_I know I'm not_

Brittany sintió que su corazón no podía sentir más amor por alguien, escuchó atentamente la letra de la canción y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, Santana notó esto de inmediato y se detuvo.

-_Lo lamento…-_ dijo Santana nerviosa, dejando la guitarra a un lado. Brittany negó con la cabeza.

-_Es hermosa…-_ dijo tomando las manos de Santana, la morena sonrió.-_ Te amo…_

-_Yo también te amo… y cual sea la decisión, siempre te amaré._

_-Aún nos quedan algunos días, cierto?_

_-4 para ser más exacta.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Entonces estos cuatro días serán inolvidables.-_ dijo Brittany besando los labios de Santana.-_ Ahora vístete que quiero acurrucarme._

_-Cómo tú digas.-_ dijo Santana que se vistió velozmente y se acostó junto a Brittany. La rubia sonrió al sentir el amarre de los brazos de Santana en su cintura, pero se volteó para ver a su novia una última vez, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo besando la nariz de su novia y apoyando su cabeza, sobre el pecho de Santana.

-_Te amo demasiado.-_ dijo besando la frente de Brittany y cerrando sus ojos.

**A/N2: La canción es de Billie the vision & the dancers, se llama I belong to you. Está cortada, para que calzara con la historia c: Ahora tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza acerca de este fic! La otra semana termino la Universidad y me voy de inmediato a la playa, hasta marzo. Así que trataré de terminar el fic, antes de irme de vacaciones.**

**A/N3: Con el fic Afortunada (que algunos de ustedes leen) no me siento tan inspirada, actualizaré si es que me siento con ganas… lo lamento, pero prefiero escribir algo con inspiración en lugar de escribir algo crappy.**

**A/N4: Alguien me pidió que hiciera un Fic Rated M sobre Fabrebrittana, decidí hacer One-shots en vez de una historia, también pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil… Bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima actualización. Muchos Saludos, Nati.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hola, lamento la demora, pero tengo dos buenas excusas. La primera: mis vacaciones están excelentes y la segunda: FF. Net no me dejaba entrar a actualizar.**

**Creo que terminaré el Fic dentro de poco, a lo más 2 capítulos más. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**A/N2: Dentro de poco estaré actualizando mis demás Fics. Saludos, Nati.**

**Capítulo IX**

Santana sintió como su celular sonaba, pero no quería atenderlo, estaba demasiado cómoda como para moverse. Brittany tenía apoyada su cabeza junto a su cuello, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, no había forma de moverse sin despertar a la rubia.

-_Tu celular está sonando.-_ dijo Brittany adormilada. Santana sonrió al escuchar la voz de su novia, al sentir el aliento de la chica rozando su cuello.

-_No quería despertarte…-_ susurró Santana besando la frente de Brittany.

-_El teléfono no ayuda mucho.-_ dijo Brittany, mientras se separaba de la joven morena, para que pudiera alcanzar el celular que se encontraba sobre el velador. Santana lo tomó de inmediato y leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado. _En una hora en el estudio._ Santana sonrió y volvió a tomar la posición en que antes se encontraba y acercó a Brittany a su cuerpo. La joven rubia besó tiernamente los labios de Santana, antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza junto al cuello de su novia.-_ Era sobre la entrevista?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Sí, debo estar en una hora en el estudio.-_ dijo Santana mientras acariciaba el rostro de Brittany.

-_Deberíamos desayunar entonces, debes arreglarte y marcharte._

_-Me estás echando?-_ rió Santana.

-_Después de lo que le hiciste a la cortina de mi baño, es lo menos que podrías esperar.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Te dije que lo pagaría.-_ dijo la morena girando hacia su novia, dejándola bajo su cuerpo.

-_No hay dinero en el mundo que pueda pagar esa cortina… era mi favorita.-_ rió Brittany.

-_Qué hay de esto?-_ preguntó Santana mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Brittany, con tranquilidad capturó el labio inferior de su novia. La lengua de Brittany no tardó en rozar su boca y con gusto Santana aceptó, la morena acarició lentamente el costado de su novia, deslizando su mano por bajo la ropa de Brittany. La rubia por otra parte, llevó su mano hacia el cuello de Santana, enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de la cantante y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Santana se separó lentamente de ese beso y con cuidado mordió el labio de Brittany, la rubia sólo pudo liberar una pequeña risa.-_ Qué opinas?-_ habló una vez más la morena. Brittany sonrió y besó velozmente los labios de su novia.

-_Ahí tienes tu cambio.-_ dijo riendo.

-_Muchas gracias, señorita._

_-No hay de qué… ahora vamos a desayunar que tienes que irte a tu programa.-_ dijo Brittany levantándose de su cama. Santana la miró con ternura, cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia, la hacía enamorarse más y más, su cabello desordenado por las mañanas, sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y su ropa arrugada, la hacían pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaría si decidía quedarse en Inglaterra en lugar de irse con ella.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany se volteó rápidamente y sonrió.

-_Yo igual te amo.-_ dijo acercándose a Santana y dándole su mano para que saliera de la cama.-_ No debes llegar tarde a tu entrevista._

_-Irás conmigo?-_ preguntó Santana mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-_No creo que deba ir, estoy segura que ni tu manager ni Rachel me quieren ahí…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Qué importa, yo te quiero ahí. Después de la entrevista, podemos ir a almorzar.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Santana.

-_Puedo elegir el restaurant?-_ preguntó Brittany riendo.

-_Claro que no… siempre eliges Pizza Hut o Mc Donalds, quiero llevarte a un lugar elegante._

_-Qué hay de malo con la pizza?-_ dijo riendo.

-_Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, lo mereces.-_ dijo Santana.

-_No es necesario… prefiero pasar tiempo contigo a solas en lugar de que alguien pueda descubrirnos._

_-Sólo di que sí, ya no inventes más excusas.-_ dijo la cantante tirando del brazo de su novia, haciendo que sus rostros se enfrentaran.-_ Sólo nos quedan cuatro días.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Está bien, está bien. Ve a preparar desayuno mientras escojo que ponerme.-_ dijo Brittany sonriendo, Santana asintió y salió velozmente de la habitación.

En cuanto bajó las escaleras vio al padre de Brittany sentado en el sofá, sin querer molestarlo se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, con un poco de dificultad buscó el cereal y la leche, sabía que a su novia le encantaba desayunar eso. De pronto sintió que alguien entraba en la cocina, velozmente se dio vuelta y notó como el padre de Brittany la observaba.

-_El cereal está allá arriba.-_ dijo el hombre.

-_Muchas gracias.-_ dijo Santana con nerviosismo.-_Buenos días Joe._

_-Buenos días Santana.-_ dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.-_ Ehm, quisiera hablar contigo… acerca de Brittany.-_ Santana sintió un nudo en su estómago, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato se sentó frente al hombre.-_ Me dijo que le habías pedido que fuera tu novia._

_-Si, le pedí que fuera mi novia… sé que debí haberle preguntado a usted…_

_-Ella es una adulta, querida. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones.-_ dijo el hombre un tanto afligido.

-_Lo sé… _

_-Es verdad lo que dijeron esas chicas ayer?-_ preguntó Joe. Santana lo miró extrañada.- _Te marchas?_

_-Sí, me marcho el Jueves.-_ dijo Santana nerviosa.

-_Qué hay de todo esto, entonces…_

_-Le pedí que se fuera conmigo a California.-_ dijo un poco avergonzada. El hombre asintió y tomó la mano de la cantante, Santana lo miró sorprendida.

-_Supongo que te diré lo mismo que Nicole…-_ dijo sonriendo.-_ Cuídala.-_ Santana asintió.

-_Lo haré… pero ella aún no ha decidido._

_-Ella no es tonta, se marchará contigo.-_ dijo de inmediato el hombre.

-_Sé que no es tonta, pero los ama. Yo podría entender si es que decide quedarse…_

_-Realmente crees que se quedará? Porque yo no lo creo._

_-Qué hay de su vida aquí?_

_-Qué hay de su vida contigo?-_ preguntó una vez más el hombre.-_ Santana, no decidas por ella… ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Si decide estar contigo y es feliz… yo también lo seré, Nic también lo será._

_-Gracias…-_ dijo Santana. El hombre le sonrió con cariño y se levantó para abrazar a la cantante. La morena lo abrazó de inmediato y le agradeció la confianza que él ponía en ella. Escuchó como Brittany bajaba la escalera y ambos se separaron, el hombre rápidamente le acercó el cereal y Santana sonrió.

-_Buenos días papá.-_ dijo Brittany mientras besaba la mejilla del hombre.

-_Hola, amor.-_ dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-_Qué tal la comida?-_ preguntó la chica mientras miraba como Santana buscaba la leche.

_-De maravilla.-_ dijo Santana entregándole un recipiente lleno de cereal.

-_Genial, papá… hoy acompañaré a Santana a su entrevista.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, mientras recibía lo que su novia le entregaba y se sentaba.

-_Está bien, no hagan mucho revuelo.-_ rió el padre.-_ Brittany es muy famosa aquí, romperá miles de corazones._

_-Eso sólo me hace sentir más afortunada.-_ dijo Santana sentándose junto a Brittany y besando su mejilla. La chica rubia se sonrojó y su padre lo notó de inmediato, el hombre se alegró de ver a su hija feliz y decidió dejar de molestarlas.

-_Supongo que las veré pronto.-_ dijo el hombre mientras salía de la cocina.

-_Qué hablaron?-_ preguntó de inmediato Brittany.

-_No hablamos nada, sólo le pregunté dónde estaba el cereal.-_ mintió Santana, la cantante obedeció al hombre, no debía influir en la decisión que su novia tomara, fuera cual fuese, ella sería feliz si Brittany lo era. Ambas chicas comieron felizmente y luego de unos cuantos minutos, se subieron en la moto de Brittany y se marcharon al estudio de televisión.

Brittany siguió a Santana desde una distancia prudente, observando como todo el mundo la saludaba y la abrazaba, no habían pasado más de 2 minutos y Santana ya había hablado con más de 10 personas.

-_Me alegro que llegaras.-_ escuchó Brittany como le decían a Santana. Ambas chicas se voltearon y vieron a Rachel caminando velozmente hacia ellas.

-_Te dije que llegaría a tiempo.-_ dijo Santana con un tono más serio de lo normal.

-_Lo sé… bueno, tu representante quiere hablar contigo.-_ dijo Rachel.-_ Ah, hola Brittany.-_ dijo la pequeña morena al notar que Brittany se encontraba un poco más lejos.

-_Hola.-_ saludó amablemente Brittany.

-_Santana, Daniel te espera en el camarín._

_-Está bien, iré allá de inmediato...-_ dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a Brittany.-_ Britt… nos vemos luego, supongo que Rachel te llevará al estudio, te quiero.-_ dijo la cantante y luego de eso le dio un pequeño beso.

-_Nos vemos, te quiero.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Brittany, me sigues?-_ preguntó Rachel y la joven rubia asintió de inmediato.

Santana se marchó rápidamente a su camarín en donde encontró a su manager sentado en un sofá, su expresión sin embargo no parecía demasiado alegre.

-_Santana.-_ dijo el hombre molesto.-_ Toma asiento.-_ La cantante obedeció de inmediato.

-_Cómo estás Dan?-_ preguntó la morena.

-_No muy bien y creo que sabes el por qué.-_ dijo Daniel.

-_No, en realidad no lo sé.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Bueno… es sobre la chica que has traído hoy… es sobre la chica con la que bailaste, es sobre la chica con que todo el mundo te vio besándote.-_ dijo furioso el hombre.

-_Dan…_

_-Mira Santana, yo entiendo que ella sea hermosa y que te atraiga, pero esto no es más que un capricho._

_-Disculpa? Un capricho?_

_-Rachel me dijo que te enteraste que ella estuvo con Quinn… Y me imagino que todo esto, es una especie de venganza.-_ dijo Daniel más calmado.

_-Te equivocas, esto jamás ha sido por Quinn, esto es por mí y por Brittany._

_-Y tú crees que esto durará? Te vas en 3 días, que planeas? Qué se marche contigo a California?_

_-Claro que eso es lo que planeo.-_ dijo molesta Santana.

-_Ella sólo es una cazafortunas, San… _

_-Eso no es verdad, ella me ama, y yo la amo a ella._

_-Claro, claro… es por eso que le encanta que las fotografíen en las discos besándose, cierto?_

_-Ella nunca planeó esto, es completamente estúpido._

_-Estúpido o no, deberás finalizar esto, Santana.- _dijo Daniel.

_-Dan, jamás diré eso.-_ dijo furiosa Santana.

-_Tendrás que hacerlo, o tu carrera llegará hasta acá Santana… quieres echar todos estos años de sacrificio a la basura?-_ dijo el hombre con seriedad.

-_Claro que no, pero no entiendo que tiene de malo que salga con ella, Dan…_

_-Ella no es buena para ti… es una chica común y corriente, puedes obtener algo mejor._

_-Disculpa?_

_-Quinn al menos sabía cantar, qué hace ella?-_ preguntó el hombre.-_Hace algo además de besarse con celebridades?-_ dijo Daniel. La puerta del camarín de Santana sonó.

_-15 minutos, Santana.-_ dijo una mujer tras la puerta.

-_Bueno, bueno. Es tu opción Santana, ahora vendrán a maquillarte, tú puedes decidir si te quedas con tu cazafortunas o sigues triunfando.-_ dijo Daniel antes de marcharse.

Santana sintió como su corazón latía con incertidumbre, que se supone que debía hacer, debía escoger a la chica que amaba, pero que podría marcharse de pronto como lo había hecho Quinn o debía resguardar su carrera como artista y mentir acerca de lo que su corazón sentía.

El tiempo transcurrió velozmente, su maquillaje estaba listo, su ropa hermosa, pero su cabeza estaba nublada con inseguridades y temores, rogó tomar la decisión correcta y con rapidez salió del camarín. El productor técnico se acercó y la llevó al tras bambalinas, dio unas cuantas ordenes y Santana escuchó como el presentador la nombraba, miles de aplausos y gritos inundaron el estudio. La cantante salió con una gran sonrisa y saludó a su público, con alegría besó la mejilla del conductor del programa y se sentó junto al mesón.

-_Bienvenida Santana!-_ dijo el hombre.-_ Qué enorme placer es tenerte aquí!_

_-El placer es todo mío, gracias por la invitación.-_ dijo con una sonrisa y mirando al público, con una veloz mirada buscó a su novia entre los carteles y las caras sonrientes de sus fans. Brittany estaba sentada casi al frente suyo, y le ofrecía una hermosa sonrisa.

-_Santana cuéntanos, cómo está tu carrera musical?-_ preguntó el hombre con alegría.

-_Bueno, he comenzado a escribir unas cuantas canciones, así que lo más probable es que haya otro disco.- _ dijo con alegría la morena.

-_Es extraordinario, todos amamos tus canciones, no es así?_- Sus fans aplaudieron fuertemente y Santana liberó una pequeña risita al ver como Brittany gritaba también.-_ Esperamos que no sean tan tristes como las del disco anterior._

_-Esa era una etapa completamente diferente, Henry. Ahora puedo decir que soy feliz.-_ dijo Santana mirando a la joven rubia.

-_Habrá alguien involucrado, acaso?-_ preguntó Henry con complicidad con el público.-_ Hemos visto algunas fotos.-_ Santana sonrió y elevó sus hombros.-_ No las has visto?_

_-No, no he visto nada.-_ mintió Santana.

-_Qué bueno que las tenemos aquí, echémosle un vistazo.-_ dijo Henry y junto a él, un pequeño monitor mostró la primera foto.-_ No se ve muy bien, pero esa cabellera rubia es imposible de ocultar!-_ Santana sonrió al ver la fotografía, era bastante borrosa, pero recordaba ese momento de una manera nítida, Brittany bailando junto a ella, tomando sus caderas y envolviéndola en el ritmo de la música… el simple recuerdo hizo que la cantante se sonrojara.

-_No se nota muy bien…-_ rió Santana.

-_Tenemos más querida.-_ dijo el hombre y la fotografía cambió de inmediato. Esta vez la fotografía era más clara, era un beso.-_ Supongo que esa eres tú?_

_-Puede ser.-_ dijo Santana y con nerviosismo miró a Brittany, la joven rubia sólo podía reír.

-_Y podemos saber el nombre de aquella encantadora silueta?-_ preguntó Henry. Santana miró a su alrededor y notó como Daniel movía su cabeza en negación, pero luego miró al público, miró a Brittany y su corazón latió fuertemente.

-_Su nombre es Brittany.-_ dijo Santana. Una gran conmoción se formó en el estudio, todos aplaudían fuertemente y Santana sentía que había echo lo correcto.

-_Qué encantador nombre! Y de dónde salió esta joven?-_ preguntó el conductor.

-_La conocí aquí, en Liverpool.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Chica local! Adorable.-_ dijo Henry.-_ Y cuándo la conoceremos?-_ Santana miró sutilmente al público y la vio, sonrojada. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan nerviosa.

-_No creo que a ella le guste mucho la farándula, Henry.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Quién no goza de la fama, luces, cámaras…_

_-Ella es completamente diferente, créeme Henry.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Diferente a quién?_

_-A todo el mundo._

_-Diferente a Quinn, por ejemplo?-_ preguntó Henry, y Santana sintió una pequeña puntada en su corazón.

-_Sobre todo a ella.-_ dijo molesta la cantante.-_ Brittany es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo. Realmente la amo.-_ un gran "aw" se escuchó en todo el estudio y Santana no pudo evitar reír.

-_Nos alegramos de oírte feliz, Santana.-_dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.-_ Esperamos conocer algo sobre tu nuevo disco y también sobre tu grandiosa Brittany, lo antes posible.-_ dijo Henry.

-_Muchas Gracias, Henry. _

_-Pero mi pregunta ahora es la siguiente, no te marchas en 3 días?-_ preguntó el hombre.

-_Sí, me marcho a California…-_ dijo Santana, y escuchó como todos sus fans se entristecían.

-_Y que hay de Brittany? Se irá contigo?_

_-Aún no lo sé… Es su decisión, ella sabe lo que es correcto.-_ dijo Santana. De pronto alguien levantó la mano en el público y la cantante se asombró. Henry hizo que le acercaran un micrófono.

-_Pero si te ama, no se iría contigo?-_ dijo la chica y todos los fans aplaudieron. Santana miró a Brittany y notó como levantaba la mano de inmediato.

-_Algo que decir Santana?-_ preguntó Henry.

-_Preferiría escucharla a ella primero…-_ dijo señalando a Brittany. Enseguida le entregaron el micrófono a la joven rubia.

-_Yo creo que esa tal Brittany, se irá contigo.-_ dijo con una sonrisa. Santana sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía ocultar su felicidad. Henry la miró sorprendido, pero Santana lo ignoró, sin pensarlo, la cantante se puso de pie.

-_Podrías repetirlo?-_ preguntó Santana, mientras se acercaba más al público y todos comenzaban a gritar más fuerte.

-_Dije que yo creo que esa tal Brittany se irá contigo._

_-Lo crees o lo sabes?-_ dijo Santana abriéndose paso entre el público y acercándose a Brittany, que se encontraba unos peldaños más arriba.

-_Lo sé, ella se irá contigo.-_ dijo Brittany mientras sonreía y bajaba para encontrarse con Santana.

- _Y de seguro me odiará por esto.-_ dijo Santana, mientras tomaba la mano de Brittany y la ayudaba a bajar hasta el escenario.

-_No puedo creerlo!-_ gritó Henry al comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, el público aplaudió fuertemente y Santana sólo pudo reír al ver la expresión en la cara de Brittany.

-_Te odio.-_ susurró Brittany al ver como su novia se burlaba de ella.

-_No, no lo haces.-_dijo Santana. La cantante miró a donde Daniel se encontraba.-_ Él me odia, tú me amas.-_ dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Brittany y guiándola a los asientos junto a Henry. Ambas chicas se sentaron, sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima.

-_Henry, podrías repetir la pregunta?-_ dijo Santana riendo y mirando a su novia.

-_Pero por supuesto.-_ dijo Henry.-_ Crees que Brittany se irá con Santana?-_volvió a preguntar el hombre. Brittany se acercó al micrófono que se encontraba en la ropa de Santana.

-_Brittany se irá con ella.-_ dijo besando rápidamente la mejilla de Santana. El corazón de Santana latía a un ritmo brutal, sentía la mirada de Daniel sobre ella, pero sólo le importaba Brittany. Con sutileza, Santana se acercó a Brittany y le susurró en el oído.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo la cantante.

-_Y yo a ti…-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany. Henry habló unos cuantos minutos más, preguntándoles a las dos chicas como se habían conocido, qué pensó la familia de Brittany cuando vieron que salía con una celebridad y también les preguntó si eran novias.

-_Lo somos.-_ respondió Santana con felicidad. Brittany la miró detenidamente, adoraba la forma en que Santana sonreía, la forma en que su nariz parecía arrugarse, como su lengua rozaba sus dientes y como entrecerraba sus ojos.

-_Entonces no estaría nada de mal, que pidiéramos el beso?-_ preguntó Henry. Brittany se sonrojó de inmediato, pero espero por la respuesta de Santana. La cantante la miró con tranquilidad y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-_ Ah, vamos un beso de verdad!-_ dijo el conductor y todo el público pareció estar de acuerdo.

-_Encantada.-_ dijo Santana y acercó tiernamente sus labios a los de Brittany, sintió como un pequeño suspiro se escapaba de la boca de su novia y sonrió antes de unir sus labios con los de la rubia. Todo el estruendo y los gritos desaparecieron, sólo estaba ella, sólo estaba Brittany sujetando firmemente su mano y besándola con tanto amor como siempre lo había hecho. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y lentamente abrieron sus ojos para mirarse con complicidad y sonreír torpemente.

-_Te amo.-_ fue esta vez Brittany la que habló. El programa terminó luego del beso y Henry les dio sus felicitaciones a ambas chicas, Santana le agradeció una vez más la invitación y el hombre le recordó que cualquier cosa que necesitara el estaría más de encantando con proporcionársela. Santana se despidió de todos los fans y rápidamente se dirigió al camarín junto a Brittany.

-_San, que ocurre?-_ preguntó la rubia al ver lo preocupada que caminaba la cantante.

-_Debo decirte algo, sin que Daniel se entere.-_ dijo Santana cerrando la puerta tras su novia.

-_Es algo malo? Lo arruiné todo, no es así!-_ dijo Brittany preocupada.

-_Jamás.-_ dijo Santana dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.-_Pero hay un problema._

_-Cuál es?-_ preguntó con temor.

-_Daniel me dijo que no te nombrara, que mintiera acerca de ti.-_ dijo Santana.

-_San, he arruinado todo!-_ dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-_No, no… yo decidí esto, decidí escogerte a ti._

_-Escogerme?_

_-Daniel dijo que mi carrera terminaría si estaba contigo…-_ un pequeño quejido salió de la boca de Brittany, pero Santana continuó hablando.-_ lo que él no sabe, es que te amo, te amo tanto que podría escribir las canciones más hermosas que vayan a existir._

_-San…_

_-Conseguiré a otro representante, no te preocupes amor.-_ dijo Santana abrazando con ternura a Brittany.

-_Lo lamento tanto.-_ dijo Brittany mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos.

-_Estamos a mano.-_ rió Santana.-_ Tu cortina por mi carrera.-_ Brittany la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y rió junto al oído de Santana.

-_Estás loca!-_ rió Brittany.

-_Puede ser… pero sólo puedo culparte a ti._

_-Nos vamos a almorzar ya?-_ preguntó Santana rodeando la cintura de Brittany entre sus brazos.

-_Quiero una Big Mac.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Olvídalo.-_ rió Santana.-_ Nos vamos a mi restaurant favorito y de ahí veremos que pasa.-_dijo la cantante con una sonrisa coqueta. Brittany levantó una ceja y cuando iba a besar a su novia, escuchó como tocaban la puerta de camarín de Santana.

-_Santana…-_ llamó Rachel tras la puerta.-_ Debo hablar contigo.-_ Santana negó con la cabeza, pero la mirada que Brittany le ofrecía fue suficiente como para convencer a la morena. Santana abrió la puerta y vio como Rachel la esperaba con una sonrisa.-_ Hola San, Brittany._

_-Hola Rachel.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany sonrió y también saludó a Rachel.

-_Tengo que hablar contigo, acerca de todo lo que ha pasado hoy.-_ dijo Rachel mirando a la joven rubia junto a Santana.

-_Qué sería lo que tenemos que hablar?-_ preguntó molesta Santana.

-_Quiero disculparme, con Brittany especialmente.-_ dijo la pequeña morena. Brittany se sorprendió al escuchar a Rachel.-_ Si, siempre creí que estabas con Santana por conveniencia, y se lo dije a Daniel… Pero luego de todo esto, sé que eres la indicada para Santana.-_ dijo Rachel con una tímida sonrisa.

-_Fuiste tú…-_ dijo molesta Santana, pero Brittany tomó su mano y la apretó con calma.

-_Acepto tus disculpas Rachel._- dijo Brittany, mientras Santana la miraba extrañada.

-_Muchas gracias Brittany… En verdad lo lamento, y en cuanto a Daniel. He hablado con él, y dijo que también había cometido un error…_

_-Era lo mínimo que podías hacer…-_ dijo Santana.

-_No sigas con este rencor San, permítete perdonarla.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Sabes que la extrañas._

_-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarm…-_Rachel no logró terminar la frase cuando sintió como Santana la abrazaba con fuerza.

-_Te perdono, Rach…-_ dijo Santana aferrada al cuerpo de su amiga más pequeña.

-_Gracias, San.-_ dijo con alegría Rachel.

_-Te extrañé, espero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido._

_-Claro, todo lo que quieras!_

_-Pero ahora iré a almorzar con Brittany, hablamos pronto.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

-_Nos vemos pronto.-_ dijo Rachel besando la mejilla de Santana.-_ Y Brittany, muchas gracias.-_ dijo abrazando a la joven rubia una vez más.

-_No hay de qué, nos vemos pronto Rachel._

Santana sonrió al ver como Rachel se despedía de su novia, sonrió al saber que todo estaba mejorando, sonrió al saber que su vida por fin era lo que ella siempre había soñado, alguien que la amara a su lado y su mejor amiga junto a ella. Pero debía admitir que Brittany era mil veces mejor de lo que había esperado. Brittany era más de lo que podría haber imaginado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Santana aún un poco extasiada frente a la inesperada pero deseada reconciliación con Rachel, no pudo dejar de sonreír por un largo tiempo, y Brittany simplemente lo adoraba.

-_Gracias Britt…-_ repetía una y otra vez la cantante, sacándole las más hermosas y pequeñas risitas a la joven rubia.- _Deja de ser tan perfecta, mujer!-_ le gritó de pronto con alegría la joven morena a su novia, mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Santana.

-_Qué!-_ rió fuertemente Brittany, mientras tomaba la mano de Santana, y tiraba de ella para que así la cantante la abrazara.- _Santana, no puedes pedirme eso, es imposible._

_-Tus pequeñas risitas, me encantan!-_ volvió a decirle divertida mientras la abrazaba con cariño.-_ Y sí, sé que es imposible, pero tal vez podrías intentarlo._

_-Para qué!? No te gusta que sea así de perfecta?-_ le preguntó Brittany mientras reía.

-_Es que si sigues siendo así de perfecta… me temo que deberás ser mía para siempre.-_ confesó rápidamente Santana. Brittany se detuvo un segundo, y la joven morena la imitó de inmediato.-_Qué?-_ preguntó un poco avergonzada.

-"_Deberás ser mía para siempre"?-_ imitó velozmente la joven rubia, haciendo que las mejillas de la joven morena se tornaran rojas.

-_Yo-yo… no es eso, quiero decir…-_ titubeó nerviosa Santana.

-_San.-_ susurró Brittany antes de tomar sutilmente las manos de su novia.- _No crees que ya soy tuya por completo?-_ preguntó la joven rubia mientras miraba con cariño aquellos ojos marrones. Santana sintió su corazón latir de alegría, Brittany tenía razón, había sido una pregunta sumamente estúpida, claro que ya "era suya". Y Santana ya era de Brittany.

-_Yo…-_ susurró una vez más Santana, nerviosa. Brittany sonrió y con cuidado, atrajo a Santana a su cuerpo. Esta vez, con ternura dejó las manos de la cantante sobre sus caderas y se permitió recorrer el cuello de la morena con sus propias manos.

-_Aún crees que preferiría estar con alguien más, cuando ya te tengo a ti?-_ comentó Brittany muy cerca de los labios de Santana. La joven rubia sentía las manos de su novia relajarse, sentía la mirada de la cantante suavizarse, sentía como las inseguridades se marchaban, como Santana se entregaba por completo a ella.-_Acaso crees que no te amo?_

_-No, no…-_ contestó de inmediato Santana.

-_Entonces? No crees que ya soy toda tuya?-_ preguntó una vez más Brittany, para luego unir su frente con la de su novia.-_ Soy tuya por completo, San.-_ repitió para luego sentir como Santana la acercaba a su cuerpo.- _Te lo repito por si no te quedó claro.-_ rió.

-_Me quedó completamente claro, Einstein…-_ susurró Santana con una sonrisa.- _Entonces debo pedirte que me beses?-_ molestó la joven morena.

-_Alguna vez dejarás de hacer preguntas tan ton-_ se burló Brittany, pero antes que pudiera terminar la oración, Santana rozó sus labios con los de su novia. La joven rubia cerró sus ojos de inmediato y rodeó el cuello de la morena con sus brazos, acercándola más a su cuerpo y con eso, profundizando el beso. El amarre de las manos de Santana sobre las caderas de su novia era, como siempre, tierno y sutil. Los labios de ambas chicas parecían explorar una y otra vez, los de la otra, parecían adaptarse tan bien, fluir tan bien, que si sólo hubiera sido un roce, de seguro el corazón les hubiera latido igual que ahora. A pesar de que no parecían tener prisa, Santana escuchó el estómago de su novia rugir débilmente, y sin saber por qué, una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

-_No me vayas a comer!-_ rió de inmediato la joven morena.

-_No es gracioso!- _gritó avergonzada Brittany.- _Te dije que quiero una Big Mac, San!-_ dijo mientras hacía una mueca, que avivaba la risa de la cantante. La joven rubia por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía, se acercó a Santana y con rapidez le tapó la boca con su mano.-_ Ya basta!-_ gritó entre risas._-Basta, basta, basta!-_ rió Brittany, la cantante de inmediato asintió. Con cuidado, la joven rubia liberó los labios de la chica, para luego entrelazar su mano con la de su novia. Santana, con su mano libre, secó unas cuantas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos debido al ataque de risa.

-_De verdad quieres una Big Mac?-_ preguntó tratando de calmarse, mientras notaba como su novia caminaba velozmente hacia el auto, tirando de ella.

-_Sí, eso y una porción enorme de papas fritas… Así no te burlas más de mí, por ser una muerta de hambre.-_ dijo Brittany fingiendo enojo. Santana volvió a reír.

-_Te compraré un helado también.-_ se burló otra vez la morena.

-_Después no llores si te golpeo!-_ dijo con un tono débilmente amenazador.

-_Te amo, lo sabías?-_ contestó de inmediato Santana.

-_Lo sé, y yo también a ti.-_ dijo Brittany para luego darle un veloz beso en los labios.

En cuanto se subieron al auto, la joven rubia tardó varios minutos en convencer a Santana acerca de la idea de ir a McDonalds, pero como la cantante jamás le negaba nada, ya se encontraban en la fila del AutoMac.

-_Aún no puedo creer que quieras comer aquí.-_ comentó rápidamente Santana.

-_No me gustan los restaurants caros, además si íbamos, tardaríamos una eternidad en volver a casa.-_ dijo Brittany rápidamente.

-_Por qué es tan importante llegar a casa?-_ preguntó de inmediato la cantante.

-_Es importante…-_ murmuró Brittany mientras se acercaba a su novia para susurrarle al oído.-_ Es importante porque quiero estar a solas contigo…-_ dijo besando fugazmente la mejilla de su novia. Santana sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba de inmediato y vio como Brittany liberaba una pequeña risita.-_Quiero poder besarte sin preocuparme de lo que podría pasar.-_ continuó elevando sus hombros.

-_Tiene sentido.-_ contestó con una sonrisa, mientras una bocina le obligaba a avanzar y quedar junto al citófono. "_Hola bienvenido a Mc Donalds, qué desea llevar?"_ escucharon ambas chicas.-_Hola, quisiera ordenar dos Big Macs…-_ respondió Santana, y de pronto escuchó la pequeña risita de Brittany.-_Qué?-_ susurró.

-_San, haz el pedido con otra voz, por favor!-_ rió la joven rubia ante la idea, pero la morena negó velozmente. Brittany se acercó al citófono esta vez, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la pierna de su novia y la otra sobre el manubrio.-_La porción de papas la queremos agrandar.-_ dijo esta vez Brittany con una voz tan aguda, que Santana pensó en los dibujos animados y no pudo evitar reír fuertemente.

-_Britt!-_ rió fuertemente Santana.

-_Qué! Es muy divertido, inténtalo.-_ le dijo de inmediato.

-_Está bien.-_ rió, para luego escuchar la pregunta de la chica que los atendía.-_También queremos un Mc Flury Oreo…-_ dijo Santana con la voz más aguda que pudo hacer. Una risotada inundó el auto, ambas chicas no podían dejar de reír.

-_Hablas como un ratoncito!-_ se rió Brittany rápidamente.

-_Claro que no!-_ dijo Santana cambiando su voz de inmediato.

-_Es hermosa.-_ continuó la joven rubia con una sonrisa, para luego besar tiernamente los labios de su novia. Brittany volvió a su posición original, y el auto avanzó, lentamente, hasta la siguiente ventanilla. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de recibir su pedido, Santana sintió como sus mejillas se volvían coloradas por la vergüenza.

-_Brittany, se van a burlar de mí!-_ dijo nerviosa al ver como salía el auto que se encontraba frente a ellas.

-_Se burlaran de ambas, y qué hay de malo?-_ molestó Brittany.

-_Claro, como tú no eres una celebridad. Brittany.-_ rió la joven morena, su novia sólo liberó una risita.

_-Aquí está su pedido.-_ dijo una chica mientras les entregaba unas bolsas de papel. Santana miró a Brittany, sabiendo lo decidida que estaba a seguir hablando como ratón.

-_Hay Ketchup?-_ preguntó Brittany con su voz aguda, haciendo que una sonrisa se plasmara en la chica que las atendía.

-_Sí, si hay.-_ rió la chica. El rostro de Santana no podía estar más rojo, ¿por qué su novia tenía que obligarla a hacer cosas así? Primero la cascada y ahora esto, pero debía admitir que era gracioso y de no ser por su hermosa novia, su vida sería demasiado rutinaria.

-_Muchas gracias.-_ dijo Santana con la voz de ratón, esta vez Brittany y la otra chica rieron.

-_Sí o no que es el ratoncito más adorable!-_ gritó Brittany llena de emoción mientras apretaba las mejillas de la joven morena, la chica de la ventanilla asintió mientras reía fuertemente.

-_Deja de humillarme así!-_ río Santana, fingiendo enojo.-_ Adiós.-_ se despidió velozmente de la chica que las había atendido y salieron del lugar.-_ Te encanta humillarme, no es así?-_ preguntó de inmediato Santana.

-_Claro que no.-_ rió Brittany.-_ Prefiero decir que… te saco de la rutina.-_ continuó la joven rubia.

-_Está bien, entonces lo justo sería que yo te sacara de la rutina también, no?-_ esto podía ser muy bueno, esta podría ser la oportunidad que Santana haya estado esperando, la oportunidad de darle a Brittany algo un poco más lujoso, algo a la altura.

-_No.-_ respondió de inmediato Brittany mientras sacaba una pequeña papa y se la comía.

-_Claro que sí! Sabes, es mi turno de sacarte de la rutina.-_ dijo Santana con voz de mando.-_ Siempre te gusta ganar Brittany!-_ dijo deteniéndose en una luz roja y mirando como comía su novia. Brittany asintió de inmediato mientras se ponía otra papa en la boca y se la acercaba a Santana, lo morena mordió lentamente, para luego rozar sus labios con los de Brittany.

-_Bueno, entonces qué haremos?-_ preguntó curiosa la joven rubia.

-_Iremos a un hotel.-_ Santana sintió de inmediato como la mirada de su novia la recorría por completo.-_ Así que deja de comer, guarda un poco para la habitación._

_-En ese caso, pediré servicio a la habitación.-_ insistió Brittany para no dejar de comer, ahora sacaba la hamburguesa y la mordía feliz.

-_Hazme caso una vez, Britt!-_ rió Santana fuertemente.-_ Eres una especie de bestia indomable o qué?_

_-Claro que sí!_

_-Ya cállate.-_ rió felizmente, para luego besar la mejilla de su novia.-_ No comas más…-_ le susurró junto al oído.

-_Tengo hambre.-_ susurró de vuelta Brittany-_ Dejaré los helados, está bien?_

_-Bueno… entonces aliméntame.-_ dijo Santana, su novia felizmente la ayudó a comer pero luego de un rato cerró la bolsa. Santana sonrió y manejo rápidamente hasta el hotel en el que se había quedado la primera vez que llegó a esta ciudad. Luego de la rápida registración, gracias a Brittany, ya que lo único que hacía era decir que se derretía el helado, finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

Santana, deslizó la tarjeta velozmente, para que su novia entrara con los derretidos helados. Brittany miró la habitación con asombro y luego se sentó en la cama, la joven cantante se acercó, y notó como Brittany abría la bolsa de papel, para sacar lo que les quedaba de comida.

-_Supongo que no te importará lo derretido que está?-_ molestó Brittany, mientras le acercaba un poco de helado a Santana con la cuchara.

-_No, no me importará.-_ dijo abriendo la boca y tomando el helado. Luego de eso, Santana notó como Brittany volvía a acercarle la cuchara con rapidez, pero esta vez, no se detenía frente a sus labios, sino, que manchaba su nariz.-_ Britt!-_ rió de inmediato Santana, pero la joven rubia no dijo nada, sólo se acercó lentamente a su novia con una sonrisa.

-_Qué?-_ le susurró con cariño.

-_Quítame esto.-_ dijo tiernamente Santana, señalando el helado en su nariz.

-_Está bien…-_ esta vez Brittany quitó el helado del rostro de Santana con su dedo y rápidamente lo lamió. La joven morena sonrió y con cuidado untó su dedo en el helado, para luego manchar la mejilla de su novia.

-_Creo que ahora estamos a mano.-_ le susurró la cantante, mientras acortaba un poco más la distancia entre ellas.

-_No lo sé…-_ dijo Brittany con ternura.- _Pero para estar segura, por qué no me quitas esto?-_ susurró nuevamente la joven rubia. Santana lentamente se acercó al rostro de su novia y lamió tímidamente el helado que se encontraba en la mejilla de Brittany, la morena escuchó un pequeño suspiro y antes de separarse del rostro de su novia, se acercó a su oído.

-_Te amo.-_ murmuró con cariño, para luego volver a su posición original. Brittany no respondió de inmediato, simplemente volvió a manchar el rostro de Santana con helado, esta vez los labios de su novia. Santana sólo pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, como su corazón latía más fuerte, como su estómago parecía contraerse debido al nerviosismo. Brittany acarició con ternura una de las manos de Santana, para luego acercarse a sus labios y besarlos lentamente.

-_Te amo.-_ contestó Brittany, para luego volver a capturar los labios de su novia entre los suyos. Ahora las manos de Santana se apoyaban sobre las piernas de la joven rubia, y las acariciaban lentamente; Brittany por otro lado, tomaba el rostro de la cantante entre sus manos, mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras sentía como Santana la besaba con pasión, mientras sus labios se enredaban con cariño. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la intensidad de sus respiraciones aumentara, para que sus besos se volvieran más y más intensos.-_ Creo que ahora estamos a mano…-_ susurró Brittany.-_ Pero quiero seguir besándote.-_ continuó mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba los helados y los iba a botar al basurero del baño.

-_Al menos sabían bien…-_ escuchó como Santana le decía desde la cama. La joven rubia se miró en el espejo y notó como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios frente al comentario de su novia. Se tomó su tiempo para entender todo, para comprender todo, Brittany estaba segura que esta era la única forma en la que quería vivir, quería estar con Santana sin importar qué, la morena la hacía feliz, la enamoraba cada día con sus pequeñas risas y peleas que siempre terminaban en besos cariñosos, adoraba el afán de la cantante por mimarla a cada segundo, pero más amaba que no lo lograra. Brittany amaba a Santana, no tenía duda alguna, y se iría con ella a California. Se iría con ella… dejaría su familia para irse con ella.-_Britt, está todo bien?-_ preguntó la morena desde la otra habitación, al parecer, la joven rubia había pasado un buen rato en el baño.

-_Sí, San.-_ contestó velozmente, para luego salir al encuentro de la cantante.

En cuanto Brittany salió del baño, notó como Santana le sonreía alegremente, lo que hizo su corazón latir a una velocidad superior. Se veía tan hermosa, pensó Brittany, la amaba, no había duda. Se acercó con lentitud a su novia, que aún se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama.

-_Eres hermosa.-_ comentó de inmediato Santana. Es que no sabía porque le ocurría aquello, pero cada vez que la joven morena le decía eso, se sonrojaba. Era como si jamás podría acostumbrarse a esas simples palabras… tal vez se debía porque la persona que se lo decía era ella. Una de las cantantes más hermosas del mundo, una celebridad se lo decía… se lo decía a ella, una típica chica de Liverpool, una chica con un humor casi desagradable, una chica que hace el ridículo constantemente, una chica que busca salir de la rutina, una chica que simplemente se dedica a querer a su familia. Brittany sonrío y negó con la cabeza.-_ Si lo eres.-_ repitió Santana, luego se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Tomó sus manos como fuera la más frágil cosa del mundo, y la miró con cariño, directo a los ojos.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Brittany con un poco nerviosismo, ante la mirada de su novia. Era como si Santana siempre tratara de descifrarla, de desnudar su alma.

-_Lo sé.-_ murmuró Santana mientras peinaba el cabello de la chica tras su oreja.-_Puedo notarlo.-_ continuó.

-_Tanto se me nota?-_ rió suavemente Brittany.

-_Sé que estás loca por mí, Brittany Pierce.-_ rió con cariño.

-_Completamente…-_ habló por última vez, para luego unir sus labios con los de Santana. Era como la primera vez, siempre era como la primera vez con Santana; en esta oportunidad fueron sus manos las que rodearon la cintura de la morena, no sin antes recorrer la espalda de Santana. Sus labios se unían sin prisa, capturaban sus labios con delicadeza, con fragilidad; ahora era la cantante la que recorría el cuello de su novia con sus manos, mientras Brittany caminaba lentamente hacia la cama, sin pensar en un momento en separar sus labios de los de la otra chica.

-_Me encantas.-_ suspiró Santana, y luego de eso, sus labios besaron una de las mejillas de Brittany, para luego besar su mandíbula, bajar hasta su cuello y besarlo con un poco más de energía. Brittany mordió levemente su labio inferior, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la polera de su novia, recorriendo la suave piel de su espalda.

-_San, necesito… necesito hablar contigo.-_ dijo de pronto, con un poco de vergüenza al ver que detenía hacia donde iba todo. Santana se detuvo de inmediato, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de palpitar.

-_Sucede algo malo?-_ preguntó con temor, imaginándose todos los posibles problemas que podrían romperle el corazón. La actitud repentina de Brittany, la atemorizaba por completo, tenía miedo; el silencio de su novia tampoco lo hacía más fácil. La joven rubia se sentó un vez más en la cama y golpeó suavemente la cama, para que Santana comprendiera que debía sentarse, la cantante obedeció.

-_Yo…-_ dijo Brittany mientras tomaba las manos de su novia. Podía notar los nervios en su rostro, el temblor en sus manos, Santana estaba tan nerviosa.-_ Estoy asustada.-_ confesó finalmente Brittany mientras miraba al suelo. La morena no parecía comprender nada, no entendía cuál era el temor de Brittany, así que sólo trató de encontrar esos ojos azules.

-_Britt…_

_-Sólo te tendré a ti cuando nos vayamos a California.-_ murmuró aún oculta de la mirada de su novia.

-_Qué tiene eso de malo?-_ susurró Santana acariciando suavemente una de las manos de Brittany.

-_Qué pasará cuando no te tenga junto a mí? Qué pasará si alguna vez decides dej-_

_-Jamás.-_ interrumpió rápidamente.

-_Nic y mi padre se quedarán aquí, San. _

_-Lo sé.-_ dijo besando tiernamente su mano.-_ Si quieres quedarte…-_ Santana sintió como el corazón latía en suspenso, pero quería ver a Brittany feliz, quería que fuera feliz.

-_No, no quiero quedarme. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.-_ dijo Brittany mientras miraba a Santana directamente a los ojos. El corazón de la morena latió una vez más, fue como un segundo aire, tranquilizadoras palabras, quizás para el resto de su vida.

-_Entonces cuál es el problema?_

_-Siento que me convertiré en un estorbo.-_ dijo con honestidad.

-_Britt, yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti.-_ continuó Santana.-_ Pasaría cada minuto del día junto a ti, si pudiera._

_-Prometes… prometes cuidarme allá en California?-_ preguntó desviando la mirada otra vez, avergonzada por tan ridícula pregunta.

-_Britt, lo prometo. No dejaré que nada malo te pase allá.-_ dijo abrazando a su novia con cariño.-_ Tampoco es como si fuera tan terrible.-_ rió suavemente junto a su oído.

-_Te amo, te amo, te amo.-_ dijo rápidamente, antes de empujar a Santana contra la cama y comenzar a darles miles de besos en todo el rostro.

-_Ya basta!-_ rió alegre la morena.

-_Es que de verdad te amo.-_ susurró con cariño Brittany antes de besarla una vez más.

-_Y yo a ti, amor.-_ respondió Santana con una sonrisa.-_Te prometo que cuando nos vayamos a California, seremos las chicas más felices del mundo._

_-Yo ya lo soy, San.-_ dijo Brittany acomodándose entre los brazos de su novia. La joven cantante no podía explicar la felicidad que sentía sólo por esas simples palabras, después de tanto tiempo con el corazón roto, hoy, la persona menos esperada en su vida, parecía sanarlo por completo. Santana rodeó el cuerpo de Brittany con sus brazos y se quedó pensando en lo agradecida que estaba de haber encontrado a esta chica. Esta chica que con el más simple roce, incendiaba su corazón, esta chica que la hacía reír a cada instante, que la sorprendía a cada momento. Esta chica, que la amaba de verdad.

**A/N: Okay, para ser honesta, no estoy conforme con el capítulo. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, de verdad ruego porque les guste :c Creo que escribiré un capítulo más y se termina este fic. Gracias a mis leales lectores, espero que no me odien mucho. Saludos, Nati.**


	11. Chapter 10 part II

**A/N: Lamento la demora, lo sé, me odian. Pero estoy escribiendo como loca para actualizar todo. Además, empecé a escribir otra historia Faberrittana, que espero que les guste.**

**A/N2: Este es el último capítulo de este Fic. Y para terminar les traje un poco de Smut, que sé que les gusta hahahhahaha. Gracias por haber leído esta historia, por su paciencia y sus reviews. En la lista de actualizaciones viene HGG y luego LTL.**

**A/N3: Muchos Saludos a cada uno de ustedes, los extrañaba mucho. Nati. **

Capítulo X part. II

Brittany sonrió entre los brazos de su novia, le encantaba la seguridad que sentía simplemente al estar cerca de ella. Y no sólo de manera física, sino que sentía que su corazón estaba en buenas manos. Si Santana la amaba, su corazón siempre estaría a salvo, nadie podría lastimarla, Santana siempre cuidaría de ella.

Levantó la vista lentamente, para encontrarse con esos ojos, esos ojos que por más oscuros que fueran eran tan transparentes como un cristal para ella.

-_Bésame.-_ le susurró Brittany a su novia. Santana sonrió levemente ante las órdenes de aquella chica, pero obviamente jamás podría negarle nada. Se acomodó con cuidado junto a la joven rubia, procurando no perder de vista ningún movimiento de la británica, peinó un pequeño mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Brittany, para luego acariciar su rostro.

-_Está bien.-_ susurró finalmente Santana, mientras unía su frente con la de su novia. Con tranquilidad acercó sus labios a los de Brittany, sentía como su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, rozó con sutileza esos rosados y delicados labios. Los labios de Brittany se separaron de inmediato para capturar el labio inferior de Santana, mientras una de sus manos recorría el cuello de la morena. Santana retiró con cuidado su mano del rostro de Brittany, para poder sujetar la cintura de su novia, para poder acercarla más a su cuerpo, sentir cada ápice del cuerpo de la joven rubia.

-_Me encantan tus besos.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Brittany, esa sonrisa que para Santana no podía significar más que una invitación, esa sonrisa que la llenaba de coraje, que le decía que hacía lo correcto, esa sonrisa que la invitaba a seguir amando a Brittany.

-_Ah si?-_ molestó Santana junto al oído de su novia.

-_Sí…-_ suspiró con fuerza la joven rubia. Santana sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. No sabía como Brittany tenía ese efecto en ella, era como si la necesitara cada segundo, en cada aspecto, sentimentalmente, físicamente. Con cuidado besó ese lugar tras la oreja de su novia y escuchó un sonoroso suspiro.-_ Ese es un lugar… sensible.-_ dijo Brittany sonrojada ante la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo ante la caricia de su novia.

-_Puedo notarlo B…-_ dijo con sensualidad Santana.-_Algún otro lugar del que deba tener conocimiento?_

_-Porque no los descubres tú misma.-_ respondió de inmediato la chica, para luego sentir como Santana la besaba en el mismo lugar, haciéndola suspirar con fuerza otra vez. Los labios de la joven morena comenzaron a recorrer con tranquilidad el cuello de la joven rubia, explorando cada lugar, descubriendo aquello que más le gustaba a su novia. Al mismo tiempo en que su boca recorría el cuello de Brittany, sus manos acariciaban el costado de la joven rubia bajo su blusa, dibujando líneas sin sentido, tentándola, divirtiéndose ante las reacciones del cuerpo de la chica.

-_Quiero que siempre seas mía…-_ le susurró de pronto Santana, junto al oído una vez más, al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos llegaba a uno de los pechos de Brittany. La joven rubia asintió y un sonoro "sí" se escapo de sus labios, para luego sentir los labios de Santana devorar los suyos, esta vez la lengua de la joven morena rozó la suya, causándole más de un calosfrío. Y no sólo eso le causaba calosfríos, la forma en que su novia acariciaba su pecho, la dejaba sin aliento. Involuntariamente, Brittany movió sus caderas, fomentando más las decisiones y acciones de Santana sobre ella, incitándola a tocarla, a hacerla suya.

-_Hazme tuya, San…-_ suspiró enérgicamente luego de aquel beso. Santana se separó velozmente del cuerpo de su novia, para quitarse su remera, Brittany al mismo tiempo imitaba sus acciones, mientras miraba con lujuria el cuerpo de la morena. Perfecta. No tenía más palabras para describirla, Santana era perfecta y nadie podría convencerla jamás de lo contrario. Se enderezó brevemente para besar de nuevo a su novia, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de la joven morena y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Santana empujó sutilmente el cuerpo de Brittany contra la cama, sin romper el beso. Pero antes de que la espalda de la joven fan se estrellara contra el colchón, la cantante logró quitarle el sujetador. Con un poco de torpeza, la joven rubia intentó desabotonar el pantalón de su novia, la necesitaba, ahora, sin embargo la joven morena no parecía facilitarle el trabajo, ya que velozmente se inclinó sobre ella, besándola una vez más, mientras Brittany sentía como el aire se le escapaba, como el peso del cuerpo de Santana la excitaba más y más. Los labios de la cantante devoraban los labios de la otra chica con pasión, con necesidad. Sus lenguas se mezclaban con lujuria, Santana recorría la boca de Brittany con deseo, notando como el aire se la agotaba cada vez más, aún así no tenía intenciones de dejar de besarla. Una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente el pecho derecho de su novia, con su pulgar hacía pequeños círculos sobre los pezones de Brittany, notando como esporádicamente la espalda de la rubia se arqueaba de manera leve. Luego de unos minutos, debido a la falta de aire, Santana se separó de aquel beso, y comenzó a besar la mandíbula de su novia, sin detener la acción de sus manos. Al llegar al cuello de Brittany, mordió con energía y logró arrancarle un pequeño suspiro a la chica. La morena sonrió para luego seguir bajando con su boca por el cuerpo de su novia, quería recorrer el cuerpo de la chica por completa, intoxicarse con ese sabor. Ese sabor que sólo existía en la piel de Brittany. –_San…-_ suspiró Brittany al sentir los labios de su novia descender por su cuerpo.

-_Mhm?-_ murmuró junto a su clavícula la joven morena, tratando de no perder la calma ante aquel suspiro.

-_Tu-tus labios…_

_-Qué hay con ellos, Britt?-_ insistió Santana con tranquilidad. Si hay algo que Santana adora es torturar un poco a Brittany, no lo hace de maldad, es sólo que adora la forma en que su novia gime su nombre, la forma en que se frustra ante el deseo. Brittany lo sabe, y por más tortuoso que parece todo esto, sabe que al final, su novia siempre la complacerá.

-_Los quiero en mi pecho…-_ suspiró rápidamente, ya no quería perder más tiempo, las torturas de Santana duraban demasiado y ella ya notaba esa humedad entre sus piernas.

Sin decir otra palabra, Santana comenzó a crear un pequeño camino de besos desde la clavícula de su novia hasta uno de sus pechos. Besó el inicio de uno de ellos, mientras masajeaba suavemente el otro, Brittany suspiró sonoramente y Santana continuó con más seguridad. Al encontrarse con el pezón de su novia, lo lamió haciendo círculos alrededor. La respiración de la joven rubia era cada vez más y más superficial, cada vez que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, lo hacía en forma de suspiros. La joven morena mordió levemente el pezón de la chica, arrancándole un sonoro gemido.- _Oh San…-_ gimió con fuerza Brittany, mientras sus caderas se movían con fuerza.-_ San, no seas mala… te necesito.-_ dijo con un dejo de desesperación la joven rubia.

-_ No soy mala.-_ fue la única respuesta que entregó Santana junto a los labios de Brittany, mientras su mano abandonaba el pecho de su novia, para deslizarse lentamente sobre su vientre. Una de las manos de Brittany sujetó con fuerza la mano de la joven cantante y la guió hacia el inicio de sus pantalones.-_ Tan desesperada.-_ rió levemente Santana.

-_ Te necesito, San…-_ gimió esta vez sin contenerse, la necesitaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el deseo, sabía que Santana amaba que le rogara, sin embargo muchas veces no servía de mucho rogar, pues la cantante tardaba más. Los ojos de la morena se cruzaron con los suyos, Brittany no pudo decir ni una sola palabra ya que los labios de Santana se volvía a estrellar contra los de ella. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, para sentir como su novia la besaba, para que la sensación la envolviera. De pronto, la joven rubia sintió como la rodilla de Santana la tentaba un poco más, haciendo que rompiera el beso, sólo para liberar un gemido. La morena sonrió, cosa que sólo desesperó más a Brittany, quien a modo de venganza mordió el labio inferior de su novia, mientras movía sus caderas para sentir un poco de roce entre sus piernas. La mano de Santana desabotonó con un poco de torpeza el pantalón de su novia, debido a los movimientos que la otra hacía, lo hizo con tranquilidad, tentando cada vez más. Esta vez fue Brittany quien besó desesperadamente la boca de la joven cantante, sujetó su rostro con fuerza, no la dejaría escapar, la deseaba, y se lo demostraría sin decir una palabra. La mano de Santana se deslizó lentamente entre el pantalón de Brittany y su ropa interior, se sorprendió un poco al ver lo húmeda que se encontraba su novia para ella, está bien, lo notaba al ver como la besaba, pero nunca creyó que estaría tan… deseosa. Acarició el centro de Brittany sobre la ropa interior, sólo para frustrarla un poco más.

-_Oh San…-_ gimió con fuerza Brittany junto a sus labios, ya no lo soportaba más, la necesitaba.-_ Por favor…-_ rogó con desesperación, Santana sonrió.- _Santana… fóllame.-_ Una ola de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la joven morena, sin duda no había nada mejor que escuchar a su novia rogarle, le encantaba tener ese poder sobre ella, le encantaba llevarla al límite, demostrarle que sólo ella podría amarla así. Con rapidez deslizó su mano bajo la ropa interior de Brittany, sintiendo por primera vez la humedad de su novia, tortuosamente tentó una vez más a la joven rubia.- _San, ahora.-_ gimió.-_ Fóllame ahora._

_-Está bien, Brittany.-_ suspiró victoriosamente.-_ Te follaré ahora.-_ dijo mientras presionaba fuertemente el clítoris de su novia. Un gemido bastante fuerte se escuchó en la habitación, mientras que Brittany cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, mientras Santana veía como la otra chica arqueaba su espalda y sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Ya no la tentaría más, sabía que Brittany necesitaba esto y lo necesitaba ahora. Comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris de la joven rubia, cada vez más rápido, mientras Brittany liberaba pequeños gemidos y movía sus caderas al compás de las caricias de Santana. La joven cantante besó una vez más los labios de Brittany, sin embargo la joven británica no podía corresponder el beso de igual manera, ya que los suspiros no dejaban de huir de su boca. Santana detuvo sus caricias para tentar sutilmente la entrada de Brittany con uno de sus dedos, esperando que ella recuperara un poco el aliento.

-_Tonta…-_ suspiró con una sonrisa Brittany, moviendo sus caderas tímidamente contra el dedo de la cantante, y acariciando su rostro con cariño. Se besaron, una vez más, enredando sus lenguas con pasión, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaba, extasiadas por la otra. Fue en ese beso en donde la morena introdujo su dedo dentro de Brittany, quien sin romper el beso, movió sus caderas con un poco más de velocidad, guiando el ritmo que Santana debía tomar. La morena se separó lentamente de aquel beso, para recuperar un poco de aire, luego de eso miró esos hermosos ojos azules y sonrió.-_ Más…-_ gimió sonoramente Brittany y Santana comprendió de inmediato, añadió otro dedo y empezó a moverlo con más rapidez, los gemidos de la joven rubia llenaban la habitación, hasta que poco a poco se fueron apagando, había llegado a su clímax y ambas chicas habían caído exhaustas en la cama.-_ Wow…-_ suspiró luego de unos minutos Brittany, mientras se volvía a abrazar a su novia.

-_ Lo sé.-_ rió Santana mientras besaba la frente de la chica.-_ Lamento ser tan mala._

_- No lo lamentes… debo admitir que me gusta.-_ dijo avergonzada Brittany mientras se enderezaba en la cama.

-_Eso también lo sé.-_ rió con más fuerza Santana, sentándose junto a su novia.

-_Cállate.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Brittany, mientras entrelazaba la mano de la cantante con la suya y se ponía de pie.- _Sabes, yo también sé algunos secretos sobre ti._

_-Ah si?_

_-Sí, se unos secretos muy oscuros sobre ti, Santana López.-_ dijo la joven rubia, mientras se marchaba al baño y ponía a correr el agua de la ducha. La joven cantante de lejos intentaba escuchar las palabras de su novia, pero simplemente el ruido del agua no la dejaba.

-_Britt, qué secretos?-_ preguntó desde lejos la joven morena.

-_ Ven y te los digo.-_ gritó Brittany desde el baño. Santana sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie velozmente y corrió al baño. En cuanto llegó ahí, vio como Brittany se metía dentro de la ducha con una sonrisa en su rostro, la morena sólo pudo enarcar una ceja.

-_Y bien?-_ dijo Santana mirando fijamente los ojos de su novia.

-_Te los diré aquí adentro.-_ rió débilmente Brittany, luego de eso le guiñó coquetamente un ojo. Santana se apresuró a desvestirse y una vez más, disfrutó de una ducha con Brittany.

/

Luego de unas horas, ambas chicas se marcharon del hotel, rumbo a la casa de Brittany para cenar junto a la familia de la joven rubia. Brittany aún no estaba segura de su decisión, sentía que aún habían cosas que aclarar, cosas que conversar. No se sentía lista, pero no era por Santana, no claro que no, es sólo que aún no le encontraba sentido a todo lo que viviría, tenía miedo y sólo una persona podía ayudarla, ese alguien que la conocía más que nadie en el mundo, ese alguien que siempre estaría con ella, que la amaría de forma incondicional, su hermana. Necesitaba hablar con Nicole, pedirle un último consejo.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Brittany, la joven cantante notó el nerviosismo de su novia, así que entrelazó sus manos con cariño. La joven rubia le sonrió y besó su mejilla tiernamente.

Brittany POV.

¿Cómo voy a poder vivir sin esto? No puedo estar sin ella, ni un segundo, cada cosa que hace enciende mi alma, cada sonrisa, cada roce, cada beso. No puedo irme sin ella. No puedo estar sin ella. La amo. La amo como nunca amé a alguien, es que no puedo pensar en este sin que una sonrisa se esboce en mi boca, lo peor es que ella lo nota y me pregunta que es lo que pasa. Sólo puedo responderle con una pequeña broma, algo que la humille un poco, para desviar la atención de mí.

-_Nada, recordaba tu voz de ratón.-_ le dije sonriendo aún más.

-_Britt! Dijiste que nunca hablarías de eso!-_ me dijo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo no amarla? Es tan adorable que apenas puedo ocultar mi alegría. Se me escapa la más graciosa carcajada, es que adoro la forma en que se sonroja.

-_Lo lamento, es que eres adorable._

_-Cállate.-_ dijo deteniendo el auto frente a mi casa, sin siquiera mirarme. Su enojo no puede durar más de 4 segundos y ella lo sabe. Eso hace que la ame aún más.

-_Cállame.-_ le susurro con cariño. Con esa simple palabra le he robado la más hermosa sonrisa, sus labios se curvan con alegría y se acerca a mí, me besa. Siento como el corazón me late cada vez más y más fuerte, cierro mis ojos y me dejo envolver por la dulce sensación que me producen sus labios. Antes de que pueda profundizar el beso, siento un pequeño golpe junto a mi ventana y me separo torpemente del beso, me volteo con un poco de vergüenza, para encontrarme con el rostro de mi hermana tras el vidrio. Ella ríe y baja el vidrio lentamente, yo sólo puedo darle un golpecito en la pierna.

-_Papá pregunta si van a cenar o si se van a quedar en el auto besándose?-_ dice Nicole seriamente, pero la conozco y sé que comenzará a reírse en unos segundos.

-_Pregúntale si va a preparar la cena o si se va a quedar espiándonos toda la noche?-_ le respondí de inmediato y las tres soltamos una pequeña risita.

-_Britt, cállate y entren a cenar, que muero de hambre.-_ dijo Nicole entre risas, para luego saludar a Santana. Ella le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa y ambas bajamos del auto, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y entramos a cenar. Mi padre había preparado una cena deliciosa, la mesa estaba con la decoración más linda que hayamos tenido en años, y obviamente ella notó mi sorpresa.

-_Qué sucede Britt?-_ susurró con cariño antes de que mi padre se levantara y la saludara con cariño.

-_Nic, qué es todo esto?-_ le pregunté mientras mi padre hablaba con Santana.

-_Es una celebración.-_ me dijo con una sonrisa.- _O una despedida.-_ su voz se quebró tímidamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-_Oh Nic.-_ sollocé débilmente dándole un abrazo, besé su frente y sentí como se abrazaba a mi cintura.

-_Ya suéltame, tengo hambre.-_ me dijo con falsa molestia, por supuesto que la solté de inmediato y pude ver como Santana me miraba de reojo, sólo pude elevarme de hombros y acercarme a mi padre, lo saludé con cariño.

-_Bien, siéntense, que con Nic serviremos la cena.-_ dijo él con una sonrisa nostálgica. Asentí y me senté junto a Santana, ella se me quedó mirando, me preguntó se me encontraba bien, a lo que respondí que sí, claro que estaba un poco decaída, pero bueno, era la situación y la forma en que Nic me había hablado la que me había dejado un poco triste.

-_Te amo.-_ me susurró Santana para distraerme un poco de mis pensamientos, le sonreí.

-_ Yo también te amo San.-_ le respondí de inmediato.

La cena fluyó sin problemas, nadie mencionó el tema. Sí, ese tema. Tampoco quería yo mencionarlo, pero es que estaba tan nerviosa, tan indecisa, tan preocupada. No sabía que hacer, aún no había tomado una decisión, aún necesitaba ayuda.

-_Y bien Britt?-_ preguntó de pronto mi padre, como leyéndome la mente. Lo miré de inmediato, como una niña asustada. Él sólo me sonrió.-_ Amor, no sufras.-_ me dijo con tranquilidad y regalándome una pequeña sonrisa. Por otro lado, Santana tomaba mi mano bajo la mesa, me volteé para regalarle una sonrisa.

-_Cualquiera que sea la decisión estará bien, amor.-_ dijo Santana mirándome a los ojos.

-_Lo sé…-_ suspiré cerrando mis ojos, pensando en las palabras que saldrían de mi boca.- _Te amo.-_ le dije, mirándola a los ojos.-_ Te amo Santana, te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien.-_ dije con mi voz entrecortada, ella sonrió.

-_Yo también te amo Britt.-_ susurró con cariño.

-_ A ustedes dos también los amo.-_ titubeé por que sentía como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Miré a Nic y a mi padre, ellos sólo sonrieron.-_ Nic, eres la mejor persona que pueda existir en el mundo y estoy tan feliz de que seas mi hermana.-_ sollocé mientras intentaba alcanzar su mano por sobre la mesa.-_ Te amo, Nic. Eres la mejor chica del mundo, no sé que haría sin ti. Sin tus consejos… de no ser por ti, yo me hubiera rendido.-_ sollocé al recordar esa noche en que vi a Santana besar a Quinn.-_ Gracias._

_- Yo también te amo.- _sollozó.-_ Sabía que ella valía la pena, Britt. Y tú, Britt, eres mi hermana mayor y estoy tan orgullosa de ti, eres la mejor chica del mundo._

_-No me hagas llorar, Nic, maldición.-_ reí entre sollozos. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.- _Papá…_

_-No es necesario que digas nada, amor.-_ me interrumpió de inmediato.

-_No, es necesario papá. Te amo. Eres el hombre más bueno y divertido del mundo.-_ le dije tratando de calmar mis sollozos. Él dijo uno de sus chistes y todas reímos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Con quién debía quedarme? Los amaba a todos. Santana volvió a tomar mi mano, para tranquilizarme un momento.

-_Hija.-_ dijo de pronto mi padre.-_ El amor de tu vida está junto a ti ahora, sujetando tu mano, Santana es una gran chica. Sé que cuidará de ti, sé que te amará como nadie en el mundo, amor._

_-Papá…_

_-Estarás bien, Britt.-_ interrumpió Nic.-_ No debes tener miedo.-_ esta niña siempre me ha leído la mente, tanto así que me hizo sollozar aún más fuerte.

-_Britt… Yo cuidaré de ti.-_ dijo Santana con cuidado, uniendo su frente a la mía.-_ No dejaré que nada malo te pase jamás._

_-Ve con ella, hija._

_-Estaremos aquí si decides regresar, Britt.-_ continuó Nic.-_ Siempre seremos tu familia._

_-Mi amor…-_ susurró Santana.-_ Nunca dejaré de amarte, está bien si decides quedarte._

_-No…-_ respondí.-_ No, Santana.-_ le dijo mirándola a los ojos.- _ No puedo estar sin ti, no puedo pasar ni un segundo sin ti, cada palabra tuya, cada sonrisa tuya hace latir mi corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho jamás. Te amo. Amo la forma en que me miras, amo como me haces sentir, amo avergonzarte, amo reírme contigo y de ti, amo hacerte enojar, amo tus pequeñas risas, tus pequeñas bromas. Amo llevarte la contraria, amo besarte. Te amo hasta más no poder San.-_ sollocé una vez más.-_ Te amo cada segundo del día, no dejo de pensar en ti cuando no estás, te amo. Te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti…-_ comencé a llorar porque el sentimiento era demasiado grande, no parecía encontrar palabras para explicarle lo mucho que mi corazón sentía. La amo. La amo como nunca nadie entenderá.

-_Por Dios Britt dile que te irás con ella de una vez! Mira como la tienes!-_ gritó Nicole al ver como Santana sollozaba junto a mi.

-_Sí San, me iré contigo a California.- _sentí a mi padre aplaudir y como Nic le decía que no lo hiciera, pero sólo podía mirar esos hermosos ojos marrones. Sólo podía ver esas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, esa sonrisa, esa felicidad en su rostro.

-_Te amo.-_ me dijo para luego besarme con cariño. Besando todas las dudas, besando todos los miedos, besando todo mi amor por ella. Estaba lista. Estoy lista para amarla, aquí, ahora, mañana, pasado, en cualquier lugar. La amo y la amaré. La amaré con temores y con valentías, la amaré en soledad y en compañía. No importa nada más, la tengo a ella y ella me tiene a mí, sé que no me dejará caer.-_ Te amo, quisiera poder expresarte todo lo que mi corazón siente Britt, pero las palabras se quedan cortas.-_ susurró junto a mis labios. Sonreí.-_ Te amo, ni todas las canciones del mundo podrían explicar lo que siento por ti.-_ rió con alegría, yo la imité.

Luego de eso, mi padre nos abrazó, la abrazó a ella con energía, mientras Nic y yo nos abrazábamos una vez más. Me dijo que le sacara foto a los famosos y que se las enviara por fax. Noté como mi padre la decía algo a San, pero obviamente no escuché nada. Mi padre me dijo que no me volviera loca en Hollywood, que cuidara a Santana.

La cena terminó y junto a Santana subí a mi habitación, le pregunté a que hora partiríamos mañana, ella dijo que nos iríamos cerca de las 11 de la mañana, me ayudó a hacer mi maleta y conversamos de varias cosas, más que nada, me respondió miles de preguntas que tenía. Pero claro, mi curiosidad sólo recaía en las palabras que mi padre le había dicho.

-_San?_

_-Mhm?- _dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama, exhausta.

-_Qué te dijo mi padre?-_ le pregunté mientras me acostaba junto a ella. Santana soltó una pequeña risita, que más curiosidad despertó en mí.- _Me dirás o no?-_ la increpé velozmente, ya no lo soportaba más.

-_Hey, tranquila!-_ se burló rápidamente de mí.- _No creo que debas saber._

_-Vamos!-_ dije como una pequeña niña, de verdad moría por saber.

-_Me dijo que cuidara de ti, no es obvio?-_ me dijo con una sonrisa. Sin embargo no le creí, así que sólo enarqué una ceja.-_ Qué?-_ insistió ante mi reacción.

-_Es obvio que no te creo.-_ le respondí de inmediato.

-_Me dijo que la casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir.-_ me quedé en silencio mirándola.-_ Tú eres mi más grande casualidad Britt. Y por lo tanto, debo cuidarte. Sólo se tiene una casualidad en la vida.-_ terminó de hablar mientras me miraba a los ojos.-_ Feliz?-_ dijo burlándose de mí.

-_Más de lo que puedas imaginar.-_ le dije pensando en cada palabra que me había dicho, y acomodándome entre sus brazos para dormir. Acomodándome en sus brazos para jamás salir de ahí. Era con ella con la que quería estar, con ella y nadie más. La amaba a ella y a nadie más. Era entre sus brazos donde quería estar para siempre, entre sus brazos y en ningún otro lugar.

**A/N4: El Fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchos saludos, Nati.**


End file.
